Power Rider Legacy
by Sir Koji
Summary: An American adaptation of Kamen Rider Decade, done in a production friendly manner so that this could be a legitimate adaptation. "The Dark Conquest Dynasty begins its reign of terror by taking the city of Harper's Coast. A college student tries to fight back against Apollo and his empire, gaining the powers of Power Rider Legacy. He begins to travel to meet other Riders."
1. Power Ride

[Decade 1. 0:20-0:42]

A bike pulled up to an explosion. Power Rider Legend was sitting on his bike and leaned forward as another went off behind him. He pulled up on his bike and drove it forward as another Rider on a walking vehicle came behind him, with a small army of Riders who all looked alike came in on foot and on bike.

More explosions erupted into the army. The walker fired missiles.

Two dragon monsters flew through the air and unleashed fireballs, but both fell.

More Riders came in on bikes, avoiding explosions.

[Decade 1. 0:50-0:59]

A number of Riders with wings or jetpacks flew with the mass produced Riders and some crimson bird-like objects. A dragon/castle flew in with Riders atop it.

Some Riders fell, and then the castle went down as well.

[Decade 1. 1:07-1:19]

A purple Rider wielding drumsticks was carried forward on a large creature, clearing the path for more Riders to come in on foot or on bike, led by Legend. They avoided more explosions, but some were cast aside.

[Decade 1. 1:23-1:40]

More explosions struck around the bikes. Trains flew through the air while Riders rode them, using whatever attacks they had.

"Final Vent" rang out as missiles flew, but he was struck with his train.

A line of Riders ran forward but were blasted back by an explosion.

[Decade 1. 1:47-1:54]

More Riders ran forward, but explosions stopped their progress. One Rider was thrown from his bike while Legend tried to remain in control.

[Decade 1. 1:59-2:02]

The large monkey-like creature that the purple Rider rode was struck and fell from the cliff it was on, into a body of water.

[Decade 1. 2:07-2:09]

As Riders lay unconscious, explosions erupted around some of them.

[Decade 1. 2:16-2:21]

A shadowy figure with a violet aura stood there, and then his belt stood out.

[End Decade footage]

Will shot up and let out a sound of relief as he gripped his head with one hand. "A dream…it was only a dream…," he said to himself. He groaned and leaned back; resting his head against the tree he had been sleeping against, "More like a nightmare…"

He closed his eyes again but all he got was a flash.

[Decade 2. 21:02-21:15]

As the violet form of Power Rider Legacy walked forward, with the beaten down Riders lying on the ground, Legend started to stir. He rose up slowly, "You…," he told Legacy, who stopped and turned. Legend threw his arms down and let out a shout. Darkness started to come around his body.

[End Decade footage]

Will opened his eyes and shook his head, "No…no. What was that even about?" he muttered, "I've never dreamt of anything like that before."

He closed his eyes in a blink. He closed them again, but a violent flash came to him.

[Decade 2. 21:21-21:27]

The unconscious forms of other Riders floated in the air around Legend. He let out a shout as he thrust one arm out and put the other to his belt. The darkness came around him, shifting him into a black armored form.

The unconscious bodies fell to the ground and he rushed forward.

[End Decade footage]

He shook as he opened his eyes after his blink, "No…why?" he muttered, shaking his head, "Why?"

He looked up at the sky. There was the sound of thunder coming. For now it was just grumbling in the distance. He picked himself up, his legs feeling weak. He reached out and put his hand against the tree for support.

He looked out, seeing a flash of lightning with the growl of thunder. In that flash he saw the rest of his dream.

[Decade 2. 21:29-21:46]

Legacy walked towards the black armored Legend, who came to a stop and started to throw attacks forward. Legacy blocked each move as he moved backwards and evaded.

Legacy took one shot and stumbled Legend slightly, but it wasn't much. Legacy evaded another kick and landed a punch, stunning Legend again. The two continued to dodge and exchange blows until Legend finally got ahold of one of Legacy's arms.

The two leapt away from each other when Legacy pushed his arm.

Legend stopped and lifted his arm, which began to glow with red energy.

Legacy turned and lifted his arm as well, which glowed with red energy.

[Decade 2. 21:48-21:52 (note: edit out Natsumi. Probably crop the image and then stretch it)]

With their glowing fists, the two Riders ran at each other and punched, their fists colliding. An explosion rippled outwards from the impact.

[End Decade footage]

"No," Will said, picking up his bag, "No," he said again as he ran to the nearest building, not far away. A few others were hurrying in as well, looking out at the sky. Will headed inside with the rest of them.

* * *

Will stood at a window, watching the rain pour down outside. "Another beautiful day at Harper's Coast, isn't it?" a girl asked from behind.

Will turned and gave a very quick smile of greeting to her, "I'm not really in the mood today, Mina," he said.

"Not in the mood?" she asked, "Well, it's not college life. That's never been an issue."

"It…,"

She interrupted him, "Wait!" she said, "Let me try to figure it out!"

He sighed, "You're still going on about thinking you have some sort of special powers?" he asked.

She shot him a look, "I've predicted a number of things! You know that!"

"And how many times have you predicted for nothing to happen?" he asked.

"Well, you have to admit, it works sometimes," she said.

"Sometimes," he agreed, "Not too often."

"Just be quiet and let me try," she said, slowly growing irritated.

He sighed and relented with a nod, "Ok, ok, sorry. Go ahead."

She got a serious look on her face, then it went away in a moment, "You didn't try to tell Kelly that you like her, did you?" Mina asked.

Will shook his head quickly, "No! Of course not! And you shouldn't…"

"I shouldn't know that?" she asked, "And yet you doubt me!"

"Even if you have powers, that wasn't them speaking," he said, "You figured that out. We've known each other for years, after all."

"I figured it out, that is right," she told him, "Through my powers." She made sure to add emphasis to the last part of her sentence.

Will sighed and looked out the window at the rain, "I didn't bring an umbrella," he said.

"Me neither," she said.

He looked over his shoulder at her, "And yet you claim to be psychic or something."

She shrugged, "So, what was it then?"

"Oh…just a nightmare," he said, not really caring about telling her or about the dream anymore, "It was nothing."

"A nightmare got you like this?" she asked, "Since when have nightmares ever affected you?"

"Since this one," he said, "But it was a onetime thing, I'm fine."

"Maybe that's your brain's way of telling you to study, not to sleep between classes," Mina told him.

Will sighed and moved to the next window. Mina followed him and leaned against the wall at his side, "So…what was it about?"

"My nightmare?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"What else?" she asked.

He sighed, "You know what, I don't even remember."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Are too."

"You sound childish."

"So do you."

Will sighed, but Mina smiled and grabbed his arm, "Come on, have some fun."

"And yet you were just telling me to not spend my free time taking naps, but doing homework instead."

"Well, class is over for today, so we're just waiting on the rain now. So yeah, have some fun," she said, "Besides, I'm here now, and I like fun."

Will looked away from her and back out the window, "It stopped," he said, leaving the window and heading towards the door a little ways down the hall. Mina grabbed her bag and followed after him.

Will pushed the door open and walked out. He started down the sidewalk, but Mina stopped. She looked down, and then at the grass. She crouched and touched the grass then lifted her hand up, "Dry…," she said. She looked to Will as he kept walking, "Will!"

He turned back, "Yeah? What is it?"

"The grass is dry," she said, coming to her feet, "And look at the sidewalk. It's dry too!"

"What?" he muttered. He looked down, then crouched and touched the grass, "It is dry…but…but how?"

There was a loud sound in the distance. It sounded like an explosion or something, and then the ground also began to shake.

"Will!" Mina shouted at him over the constant noise, "This is bad!"

"I know! It's an earthquake!" he said.

"No, no it's not! It's worse!" she told him loudly.

[Dai-Shocker. 20:53-21:08]

A castle broke out of the ground in an indoor stadium. It rose, smashing through the ceiling as it continued to grow to massive size, overshadowing the city.

A twin headed bird emblem was emblazoned on the side, with the letters "DCD" written into it.

[End Decade footage]

The ground stopped shaking. Will looked at Mina while other students were looking around, questioning what just happened to each other.

"Rain, but no wetness. And then an earthquake," Will said, "What do you think this is?"

"I…I don't know," Mina said.

Will turned and started to run down the path, Mina calling after him. She grabbed her bag and ran after Will, until he stopped on the street and looked out to the city.

"What is that?" he muttered.

"It's…it's a castle?" she asked.

He turned to her, "How did that even happen? A giant stone castle doesn't just appear out of nowhere!" He turned away from her, remaining silent. When he spoke again his anger was gone, "Was that underground this whole time? But…but what does it even mean?"

"I don't know," Mina told him, "I wish I could say something, but I don't know…"

More students were starting to gather and look, talking amongst each other about what they were looking at.

Soon they could see a man walking towards the college. He wore a suit and was in his forties or so, well groomed and carrying himself well. He kept his hands clasped behind his back.

"Who are you?" Will questioned, stepping forward.

"Defiant one," the man said simply. A small smile came to his face, but it wasn't anything that made any of the students feel at ease. "Do you know what happens to those who are defiant? The Dark Conquest Dynasty sees to their removal."

"What?" Will questioned, taking a step back.

In a flash two monsters appeared, flanking the suited man. Students began to run and panic, but the monsters didn't move.

"Still defiant?" the man questioned Will, who stood there, albeit shaking. Mina stood as well, remaining by Will's side. "Very well then."

[Decade 26. 10:46-10:51]

In a flash the man stood in a suit of armor, parts of his helmet aflame. He drew his shield before his body while his two monsters remained back.

[Decade 26. 10:53-11:03]

The man lifted his right arm and drew it to his chest, "You can bow to me and spare yourself some pain," he drew his arm out and pointed, "for I am Apollo." He jabbed his finger forward a little as he finished, "Your ruler."

[End Decade footage]

"Our ruler?" Will questioned, shaking his head and laughing a little, "Never! We have no ruler!"

"You will from this point on. The Dynasty has claimed this town as our own. This city will be a launching ground for our navy, and then our dominance shall spread!"

"I won't let that happen!" Will shouted, throwing his arm out, "This is the city I love! The city I was born in! I grew up here! I won't let it be taken by some freak in armor!"

Apollo laughed, "If you don't believe me…a freak in armor, as you put it, then what about monsters?"

"What, those two?" Will questioned.

"Defiant? Still? Maybe I have a place for you in my Dynasty," Apollo said. Will looked angered, so Apollo laughed, "But no, not them." He pointed, "In your precious city itself."

"What?" Will questioned, looking to the city.

[Decade 1. 11:06-11:08]

A monster walked forward, causing a group of people to run.

[Decade 1. 11:12-11:13 (end just before Natsumi starts to run)]

Monsters began grabbing at people.

[End Decade footage]

Apollo looked up, "And here comes the rain again." He looked at Will and Mina, "Did you know that rain was attracted to dark energy?" He laughed.

[Decade 1. 11:27-11:32]

Some of the people who fled ran into other monsters, barring their way. The monsters grabbed at the people and assaulted them.

[Decade 1. 11:35-11:36]

And it continued.

[End Decade footage]

Will and Mina stood there, wet as the last few drops fell from the sky. They rapidly dried.

"And of course, this happens too," Apollo said.

"Just what is it that you're trying to do here?" Will shouted.

"I'm trying to prove a point," Apollo stated, "This city is ours now. We have an army of monsters at my command. One boy stands here, thinking he's defiant, thinking he can do something to stop us? I laugh at you. You have courage and guts, but it's far from enough to do anything!"

"We'll see…," Will hissed, running towards town.

"Will!" Mina shouted. She looked at Apollo and the two monsters, and then ran after him after realizing they weren't going to give chase.

"I grew up here…," Will hissed as he ran, "I love this city…"

[Frame this as a flashback, so hazy border or something]

Will and Mina sat under a tree on campus, books lying on the ground. Mina had a notebook in her lap while Will was paging through one of the books.

Will sighed and kept paging.

Mina sighed and put her notebook down, "Ok, what is it?" she questioned, "I've been getting a weird feeling off of you all day. What's wrong?"

"Who says anything is wrong?" Will asked.

"Not you, that's for sure," Mina said.

Will sighed, "Look." He looked straight at her, "I know you're studying to transfer to Golden Grove College next semester. I know you're leaving."

She went silent and looked down, "You weren't supposed to know that…"

"I'm your best friend! Why wouldn't you tell me that?" he questioned. She opened her mouth, but he kept talking, "It might be one of the most prestigious colleges in the state, and I'm proud of you for having that chance, but I deserve to know!"

"Yes…yes you do," she said, "I was going to tell you after I got accepted. I need to send my transcripts in soon, and they'll get back to me."

"I'd have liked to know even before," he told her, "So I can be happy for you, and I can give you my best hopes and wishes. But…"

"But what?" she asked.

"I don't know why you'd want to leave here," he said.

"This city doesn't have a lot for me," Mina said, "I mean, there's you and my other friends, but…but Golden Grove is such an amazing opportunity!"

"And Harper's Coast isn't?" he asked.

"It's a beautiful city. I love the coast, the beach, I love my friends and the people, but…"

"It's small?" he asked.

She nodded, "Too small."

He sighed, "That's one thing I love here. It's quaint, it's beautiful. Everyone knows everyone else. People come in on boats, sailors. As a kid I loved to go down there with my father and just see and talk to people. Traveling by boat, making a living like that, and getting to spend so much time on the open water. That's just something that doesn't seem to happen too much anymore. There's…there's a certain romance about it.

"But there's more. The trees and plants here… The spring and summer bring such beautiful blooms. Walking anywhere is just such a sight. And of course, the people who live here are all so friendly and open with each other. And we have no real crimes. I'm sure that Grove does, since it's larger…"

"Will. Stop," she said, a little annoyed, "I get it. You love this town more than I do. You don't want to leave."

"No, never," he said.

She sighed, and then she smiled a little, "It's going to be hard for me to leave. Especially leaving you…"

[Return to normal screen to show the flashback is over]

"I won't let you take this city!" Will shouted as he ran.

Mina was behind him, watching as it seemed that Will's body became hazy. Then the haziness shattered like glass, but he didn't seem to notice anything was different.

The glass-like haziness came together in front of Will, then condensed and shot forward. Will thrust his arms up as if to protect himself from what was about to hit him, but it just passed through. He slowed to a stop, letting Mina catch up to him.

He lowered his arms, his right hand was clutching a belt buckle, and his left held a book-like object.

"What are these?" Mina asked him.

"I…I don't know," Will said. They looked to the side as they heard a scream. A woman was running away.

[Decade 1. 12:59-13:01]

A shelled monster stood, glowing red, and then shattered into an insect monster.

[End Decade footage]

Will walked forward and looked at the buckle. He shouted and slammed it to his waist, causing a belt to emerge and cinch around his waist. The book attached to his hip and opened. He pulled out a card and looked at it. It had the helmet of a magenta colored warrior, with barcodes or something similar running through it.

"Let's try it," he said.

Mina was looking at the fleeing woman and backing away as she looked at Will, "Be careful!" she shouted.

"I will," he said. He swiped the card through the center slot of the belt. The car disappeared as soon as it passed through. He put his hands on each side and pushed them together, closing the belt.

"Power Ride," Mina said softly. She looked confused, "How did I know that?"

The belt flashed red in the center and then a magenta shine came around Will's body, molding into armor around him. Projections came up at certain points, like cards or a barcode, finishing his armor.

[Decade 1. 14:08-14:13]

Detail shots of armor and belt.

[End Decade footage]

"That's…that's your power?" Mina said softly, looking down, "Be careful, Will. Fight, and show that Dynasty just who you are." She looked up, "Show them your conviction!"

[Decade 1. 14:17-14:18]

"Right!" he shouted as he ran forward.

[Decade 1. 14:21-14:55]

The insect monster had been joined by two others, and they were all moving at high speeds. One was still in larval form and got kicked back.

"Let's try a card," Will said as he lifted one up. He loaded it into his belt and closed the belt, which rang out with a voice.

"Power Ride! Beet!"

His armor shifted into an insect-like form, the blue eyes flashing. His belt remained the same, along with the book/card holder on his hip.

The first insect monster smashed a pillar, causing Will to turn, "Alright," he said, loading another card.

"Speed Mode!" rang from his belt.

Everything slowed down as he moved forward, smashing the rubble away at high speeds with his sword. He slashed through the insect monsters, shouting with each blow.

After moving through them, the rubble fell at normal speed as the speed boost faded. The monsters each exploded in green fire.

Will let out a sigh as he moved his hand over the edge of his sword, "Done."

His belt opened and beeped, ejecting the card for Beet. He caught it in his hand and shifted forms back to normal.

"Just…just what was that?" Will muttered, "How did I…?" He turned it over and looked at it, and then the image on the card began to fade away until it was in the same shape as Beet, but faded and lacking detail.

[End Decade footage]

Will put the card back into his holder and started to run forward, only to see a bike in the same color as his armor. He looked at it for a moment and nodded, "I guess I'll take it then." He climbed on and started the engine.

* * *

Mina stood, waiting. "Where are you Will?" she muttered, "I hope you're ok…" She turned at the sound of an engine.

[Decade 1. 14:58-14:59]

Will sat on his bike and gestured with his head, "Get on, Mina."

[End Decade footage]

"Where did that come from?" she questioned.

"I don't know, just get on and let's go," he said.

"Go where?" she asked as he held a helmet out for her.

"To save the city," he said.

* * *

The bike stopped near a rundown building. There were people screaming.

"I'm going to help," he said, getting off and leaving Mina at the bike.

He slid to a stop and looked at his book on his hip. He drew it open and pulled out a card, "Why are you so appealing to me?" he muttered.

Mina got off the bike and ran a little ways away.

[Decade 1. 15:52-16:05]

He looked up and then slotted it.

"Power Ride! Phi!"

Lines formed around his armor, and then he shone, appearing as a gray and red colored Rider. He turned, "Try this!" he shouted. He turned to his bike as his belt rang out.

"Battle Mode!"

He closed his belt and the bike shifted into a robot form, which flew at the two monsters nearby, who had a civilian between them.

[End Decade footage]

"Good job!" Will shouted as he ran.

[Decade 1. 16:12-16:16]

He reached up and grabbed the handlebar of the robot bike, "I'll borrow this," he said, pulling a sword out as a number of monsters converged nearby.

[End Decade footage]

Mina ran over to the civilian, "Come with me," she said, pulling her away.

[Decade 1. 16:19-17:03]

He ran forward, slashing and kicking at monsters. They kept coming and being repelled, soon the attacks dropped all of them, and in bursts of blue flame, they were destroyed.

A shadow flew overheard, and there was a screech. "What?" Will questioned, turning to look. He saw a number of flying monsters and some monsters atop a ruined building. A giant crab and giant spider appeared from the ground as well, making the odds worse.

"Again?" Will questioned as his card was ejected from his belt. He watched as the detail vanished and it became faded, just like Beet. "I guess I'll try this," he said, loading another card in.

"Power Ride! Echo!"

His body burned with violet fire and he appeared as a dark blue/purple armored warrior. He reached back and drew out two drumstick weapons, which let ablaze, "This is interesting!" he said as he launched the fames at the monsters, blasting them down, destroying them all in a few blasts.

"Again?" he questioned as it was ejected and he returned to his base form.

[End Decade footage]

Mina watched the civilian she'd helped run off while Will ran towards her in his armor, "We should keep going!"

"I can't believe you have this much power," she told him, "I mean, you destroyed so many of those things so fast!"

"I know," Will said, clenching his fist, "I'm smiling under this helmet, Mina," he said, "This power…this is enough power to stop Apollo! I can save our city!" He looked out, "But first, I need to actually save it from the monsters. I'll get to Apollo soon."

She nodded, "Let's go then."

[Decade 1. 17:28-17:29]

A flying serpent-like monster flew between buildings.

[Decade 1. 17:30-17:32]

It continued flying towards a large building crawling with other animal-like monsters and other flying beasts.

[Decade 1. 17:34-17:42]

Other creatures were crawling over the buildings as well, and the giant crabs. It was chaotic, with flying monsters attacking each other.

[End Decade footage]

The bike stopped, "Just what is going on?" Will shouted, "Why are they doing that to each other?"

[Decade 1. 17:45-17:48 (note: crop the last bit and stretch the screen to avoid the shot of Tsukasa and Natsumi)]

And then they all started to explode and bring the building down.

[End Decade footage]

"No!" Will screamed, "How dare they do this to our city?"

Mina placed her hand on his shoulder, "It'll be ok. We'll stop Apollo and his monsters."

The Rider nodded, "Yes…yes we will!" he shouted, turning the bike around. He started off the way they had come.

* * *

The bike came to a stop and Mina got off, looking around.

"Stay here," he told her, "You'll be safer here."

"How do you know he's even still at the college?" she questioned.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I…I assume so."

"Assume, or know?" he asked.

She looked aside, "I know."

"Then that's good enough for me. I trust your instincts," he said, starting the engine again and driving off.

"Be careful!" she screamed after him.

The bike came to a stop outside the school, where Apollo still stood with his two monsters. Will got off the bike and walked forward. "Apollo…," he hissed. The man and the monsters turned.

[Decade 26. 11:07-11:08]

Apollo shouted and thrust his blaster weapon forward.

[End Decade footage]

The blast threw Will back. He landed hard on the ground and groaned as he came up. Apollo walked towards him, the two monsters staying back.

"Don't get cocky," he hissed, lifting his shield. As Will came up, Apollo slashed him with the shield twice in the chest before kicking him back.

Will shouted as he landed on the ground, his belt glowing, and then his armor was gone.

"You're out of your league," Apollo said, "I give you points for effort. But for every one of my monsters you destroy, another will take its place. You couldn't beat them with your own power, could you? How do you think you could beat me with it?"

Will came to his feet, his legs shaking. He reached for his card holder, but Apollo shook his head and kicked him back into a tree. Will shouted and pushed forward. He drew his fist back and punched, but Apollo blocked it with his shield, causing Will to pull back.

"Fight me when you have more experience. More power," Apollo hissed, "Or…maybe you'll see just what my Dynasty can do, and will bow to me, and join me. In time it'll happen. You and everyone else who bears the title of Power Rider. Soon you will all know true despair as your homes are taken from you, as your lives are uprooted, destroyed."

"I won't let you have your way with this town or any other!" Will shouted.

"It's too late for this town," Apollo told him, "You're powerless to stop me, after all." He looked at his monsters, who walked away. He looked at Will, "Run. Tuck your tail between your legs, and run. Or join me. You have those two options. The third is that I destroy you on the spot, and I know you don't want that. Human nature dictates as such."

Will backed away from Apollo and looked at the motorcycle. He hurried and got on and drove away, towards where he'd left Mina.

"Foolish choice in the long run," Apollo said, turning and walking the other way.

When Will found Mina, he was half slumped over the handlebars, "Get on…," he said weakly.

"Will!" she shouted, grabbing him.

"He beat me…," Will hissed, "He's…he's too strong…"

"Then you'll get stronger!" she told him.

He nodded, "Y-yeah…I'll get stronger." He looked behind, then looked forward, "We have to leave Harper's Coast. This city…this city is lost to us."

She got on behind him, "Where are we going to go?" she asked.

"We're…we're going to go and travel," he said. "There are other Power Riders out there. Apollo said they'd take the Riders homes from them, and drive them all to despair and destroy them. But that won't happen. I won't let it!" he shouted. "I'll find them, I'll get them to help me, and…and together, we will stop him!"

"Where do you even want to look?" she questioned.

"I don't know," he admitted, "But…but they're out there."

* * *

A red and silver Rider with large yellow eyes stood with a draped window to his back, rose petals falling around him as he raised his head up from a bowed position.

* * *

[Decade 5. 23:14-23:16]

Dragon Knight stood in the world behind a window and turned.

* * *

[Decade 7. 23:09-23:18]

Four Riders rose from crouched positions in a dark room and each one turned around and looked on.

* * *

[Decade 9. 23:02-23:17]

A black hand caught gold glitter as it fell. Phi stood and then turned his head and flicked his wrist as butterflies flew around him. He lowered himself into a crouch.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

A gold and black Rider stood with his back turned. He turned his head back, the two crests on his head opening up to reveal more.

* * *

[Decade 13. 23:12-23:17]

A train rode through the desert under a multi-colored sky.

[End Decade footage]

A Rider in red and white threw his arms out, one back, one forward as he came into a sort of crouch.

* * *

Beet turned his head as he lifted his arm up to the sky.

* * *

[Decade 17. 23:13-23:15]

Echo stood in a tree, twirling his sticks around in his hands.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

"And then…there's him…," Will hissed to himself as they drove.

[Decade 2. 21:48-21:52]

Legacy and Legend clashed fists, resulting in a massive explosion.

[End Decade footage]

"The monster," Will breathed.

* * *

1:

0:20-0:42, 0:50-0:59, 1:07-1:19, 1:23-1:40, 1:47-1:54, 1:59-2:02, 2:07-2:09, 2:16-2:21 (into clash with Kuuga, either original or from later), 11:06-11:08, 11:12, 11:27-11:32, 11:35-11:36, 12:59-13:01. 14:08-14:13, 14:17, 14:21-14:55, 14:58, 15:52-16:05, 16:12-16:16, 16:19-17:03, 17:28, 17:30-17:32, 17:34-17:42, 17:45-17:48 (3:24)

2:

21:02-21:15, 21:21-21:27, 21:29-21:46, 21:48-21:52 (x2) (0:44)

5:

23:14-23:16 (0:02)

7:

23:09-23:18 (0:09)

9:

23:02-23:17 (0:15)

13:

23:12-23:17 (0:05)

17:

23:13-23:15 (0:02)

26:

10:46-10:51, 10:53-11:03, 11:07-11:08 (0:16)

Total: 4:57


	2. Meeting the Nightmare

Meeting the Nightmare

* * *

Will and Mina rode into town on Will's motorcycle. She held tight to him, but both wore backpacks now.

"Do you really think this is going to be enough?" she asked.

"If you didn't think so, you should have said something before we left home," he told her as they slowed by a sign.

"I did. Multiple times," she said. "You didn't listen. You chose a poor time to listen to my concerns."

He sighed and shook his head, "I…I had to leave. I really don't know if this is enough, but…but I couldn't be at Harper's Coast anymore. Our home is gone, and…and I couldn't take it. I'm sorry."

She rested a hand on his shoulder, "It's ok," she said softly, "I do get it. I understand."

He nodded once and turned to look at the sign, "Grace Towers," he said, "I wonder what this city is named for."

"I know it has a large mountain," she said, "I think it's named for that."

He nodded, "Well, let's just get going. We'll see if the stories of a Power Rider being here are true."

"How do you intend on finding him or her, though?" Mina asked.

"I don't know," he said, "I guess we can ask around. Or, you know, you can use those powers you claim to have."

"Doesn't work that way," she said.

He smiled, "Yeah, well, let's just go," he said, starting up his bike again and heading into town.

* * *

Leaving the motorcycle parked, the two walked with their packs on, "We'll need to find a place to stay the night if the rumors are true," Mina told Will.

"I know," he said, "I was kind of banking on the Rider letting us stay with him or her," Will admitted.

"Well, we didn't think this ahead at all," she commented.

"We have no real money," he said, "Besides, we couldn't plan it ahead."

"I know," she sighed, "And that bugs me so much."

"Yeah, you really are a planner," he told Mina.

"Being a planner, being organized, all that helps with grades," she said.

"And you were going to use those grades to leave home," he muttered.

She stopped, "Will," she said angrily, "Not the time."

"I know…I'm sorry," he said softly. He turned to face her, "Please understand. I'm stressed right now. If we don't find more Riders, our home is gone. Our families, our friends, everyone…they're gone. Who knows what the Dynasty is doing to them? Enslaving them? Destroying them? I'm…"

"You're under pressure," she said, "I get it, I do…"

He turned away and kept walking, "We should start our search," he said.

She walked after him and then stopped, "Something's wrong," she told him.

He turned back, "What is it?"

* * *

A monster with a dark colored body wearing a cloth over its head was walking by a warehouse, growling. There were police officers with large riot shields approaching, shouting at the monster to stop.

"Tribes monster!" one of the officers shouted, "Leave this city now, or be destroyed! You have five seconds to make a choice!"

The monster growled and walked towards the officers.

"Fire!" the officer shouted.

Two of the officers came forward with large black arm-mounted barrel blasters on their arms (note: same prop as the ZECTroopers). They opened fire.

[Decade 1. 22:24-22:25]

The Tribes monster took repeated shots to the chest and stumbled back.

[End Decade footage]

"Did we do it?" one of the officers with the blaster weapon questioned.

[Decade 1. 22:31-22:32]

The officers began to scatter as the monster moved and growled in anger.

[End Decade footage]

"We made it angry!" the other officer with the blaster weapon shouted.

"Keep firing!" the officer in charge shouted.

* * *

Mina and Will stopped outside of the line of police officers, panting from their run. "Look at that…," Mina said.

"What sort of monster is this?" Will muttered. He reached into his pack and pulled out his belt. "If there's a monster here, there's bound to be a Rider. But we can't wait. I'll…"

"Tribes monster!" another voice shouted, "I'm the one you seek!"

[Decade 1. 22:33-22:35]

The monster let out a low roar and turned.

[End Decade footage]

Mina and Will turned to look as well.

There was a man who looked to be a few years older than them, running towards the scene. There was a belt on his waist with a red stone set into the center.

He ran and put one hand over the red stone. It began to glow and could be seen through his hand, "Power…Ride!" he shouted.

[Decade 1. 22:55-22:56]

With a glow, Power Rider Legend finished his transformation as he ran.

[End Decade footage]

A bird-like monster emerged from the warehouse and let out a squawk at the other Tribes monster. It ran into the warehouse.

[Decade 1. 22:58 (just the jumping portion)]

Legend was in the air and coming down to get ready for a punch. "Too slow!" he shouted.

[Decade 1. 23:00-23:05]

The bird-like Tribe monster stumbled away as Legend fought him, getting a punch in, "Stay still!" he told it as he tried to grab it. The two began to grapple and become entwined.

[Decade 1. 23:08-23:10]

Legend got a punch in, sending the monster back. He walked after it.

[End Decade footage]

"It's one of the Riders!" Mina exclaimed to Will, looking at him.

Will was staring, unable to take his eyes away. He was trembling, fist clenched tight. "No…," he hissed, "No…"

"Will?" Mina asked, grabbing and shaking his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"This…this isn't right…," he hissed, not even paying her any attention.

[Decade 2. 0:57-1:00]

The police moved and some civilians began to run as the two continued their fight.

[End Decade footage]

The other monster emerged behind Legend and kicked him from behind, sending him stumbling. Legend turned, "You!" he shouted, running forward and punching him back. He turned and blocked a kick from the bird monster before pushing back.

[Decade 2. 1:08-1:19]

Legend knocked the bird monster back and turned to engage the other. He trapped its arm but it got free and attacked. "Here!" the Rider shouted as he pushed the monster away and engaged the bird again.

He got a series of blows in while the bird was pinned against the building.

[Decade 2. 1:20-1:32]

"I'm not going to let you survive," he told the monster.

The first one attacked from behind with a growl, forcing Legend to let go. It grabbed Legend and got some blows in before the bird grabbed him, giving some more free shots to the first monster.

Legend shouted and got free before punching the first one back and then kicking back the bird. He drew himself lower and shouted as he ran after them.

[End Decade footage]

Mina looked at Will, "What is it?" she questioned, "Something's wrong, so what is it?"

[Decade 2. 21:48-21:52]

Legacy and Legend clashed fists, resulting in a massive explosion.

[End Decade footage]

"Will!" she shouted.

He turned to look at her, "It's…it's nothing."

"It's something," she told him.

He looked back at the fight, "It can wait."

[Decade 2. 5:13-5:19]

Legend fought both monsters inside the warehouse. He threw the bird monster, which squawked as it rolled.

Legend grunted as he blocked some blows from the other one before the bird got back up and attacked again. He avoided and got some blows in before avoiding the first monster's attacks again.

[Decade 2. 5:20-5:25]

While he engaged the bird he took a hit in the back and shouted. Both monsters got a shot in, but he ducked the next one and made them turn. The monsters growled.

[Decade 2. 5:26-5:29 (note: add more light to the entrance to obscure the character present in the footage)]

He ducked the first monster's blow and then kicked the bird back to gain some room, letting out a breath.

[Decade 2. 5:32-5:36]

He turned, "Let's try this!" he shouted as he drew his arms out. His belt and body glowed, becoming blue instead of red.

[Decade 2. 5:37-5:39]

He ran forward and jumped past one of them.

[End Decade footage]

Mina and Will had moved to one of the windows and were looking inside, "He can change forms too?" she questioned.

"Yes…yes he can…," Will hissed angrily.

[Decade 2. 5:40-5:46]

He grabbed the first monster and pushed him into the bird. "I need this!" the Rider called, grabbing a pipe. It changed into a blue rod, during which he spoke, "Staff Style time!"

[Decade 2. 6:01-6:15]

He shouted as he swung, but the monsters tried to keep back. For a time they evaded until he rammed his staff into the bird's chest directly. He span to attack the other, but it ducked, but the Rider got his shot in anyway. The monster flew back.

A mark began to appear on the monster's body, and it exploded, throwing the bird back. It flew for the Rider, who shouted, but it flew up and out a window on the ceiling.

[End Decade footage]

The Rider looked up and then sighed, "I don't think Staff Style will suffice for this one." He tossed the weapon aside and threw his arm down. His body glowed green before changing colors again.

[Decade 2. 6:23-6:25]

A blaster weapon formed in his right hand in a shimmer. He looked up and leapt.

[End Decade footage]

"I don't think we'll get to see this!" Mina complained.

Will said nothing.

"Will?" she asked, "Come on, don't you want to see his powers? Talk to him when he's done?"

Will said nothing.

[Decade 2. 6:28-6:34]

The Rider's leap landed him on the rooftop. He drew his firearm up and pulled back on it, causing the sides to bend in like bow. "Here!" he shouted as he fired.

[End Decade footage]

There was an explosion in the air.

Legend lowered his weapon and nodded, "Got him," he said, walking to the edge of the rooftop.

Will and Mina saw Legend landing in his red form and walking towards the police. He stopped and stood there, "The threats have been destroyed. Staff Style and Blaster Style did the job." He nodded, "Good work. You kept it contained until I arrived. Thank you, all of you."

The police nodded and spoke back to him as one, so it was hard to make anything out.

Will and Mina walked away from the building and towards the Power Rider who stood there. He turned to look at the two, "Civilians?" he asked.

Mina nodded, "We've come from Harper's Coast to find you."

"Me?" he questioned, "Why me?"

"We need to talk," Mina said, "Please?"

"Of course," the Rider answered. He shone for a moment before reverting back to human form, wearing more casual clothing. He didn't appear to be police, "My name is Ian. And you are…?"

"Mina Crock," she said, "And this is Will Sheffer. All of this is going to be important," she put her hand on Will's back and ushered him forward a little, "But I'll let him tell it."

Will looked at Ian with a look of anger in his eyes.

"Something happened," Ian said, "I see it in your eyes. Something to make you hate. What is it?"

"Our town was taken," Will said, lying. He clenched his fists, but his anger and stare were on Ian, "I became a Rider, but I couldn't stop them."

"Who?" Ian questioned.

"The Dark Conquest Dynasty," he stated.

"I haven't heard of them," Ian said. He looked at both, "Please, come with me. This is no place to talk." He gave them a reassuring smile and started to walk away. Mina looked at Will, and then followed after Ian.

A few moments later, Will followed as well.

* * *

The three of them sat at a table in a small restaurant. Ian nodded after a glass was set before him. The waiter put one in front of Mina, but Will shook his head, so the waiter left.

"Not thirsty?" Mina asked him.

"I'm fine," he said. Under the table his hands were clenched in fists, hidden from view.

"So…," Mina said awkwardly, "Why don't you tell us about yourself? I mean, how do you operate here?"

"I operate as an agent of the police," he told them, "I'm the only one who can fight the Tribes, and the police have spent a lot of time trying without me. It doesn't work. They can try to contain it, they can try to slow them down with blasters, but only I have the power.

"Only my belt can give me the power to fight them. I'm the only one, because my belt is a part of me. I don't know how to remove it, I don't know if it can be removed. It's bound to me with its own power, which, well, is a lot of power." He kind of laughed, "Sorry, that's not a very technical explanation."

Mina shook her head, "No, it works. It's fine. Right Will?" she asked, looking at him.

He just nodded shallowly.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" Ian asked Will.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

Ian looked at Mina, "Is he ok?"

"It's nothing," Will told him.

Ian nodded and sighed, "Anyway, so the police call for me when the Tribes monsters appear. I fight them and protect the city. I've heard that Mills City has developed a way of fighting the Tribes, since they get some up there, but we're making due with just me."

"Do you know what it is?" Mina asked.

"I don't," he said, "It's apparently rarely seen action, so I only know the rumors. I heard it was a mechanical suit."

"Huh…but yours is magic or something?" Mina asked.

He nodded, "I guess they made it work." There was a beeping coming from Ian's side of the table. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, then looked at the other two, "I need to go. A squad car has been attacked!" He rose quickly, his chair almost falling to the floor, "Will, you want to come? You're a Rider, after all!"

Will looked at him for a moment or two, and then he nodded, "Y…yeah." He rose and followed Ian out.

"What about me?" Mina called, but Will didn't answer.

[Decade 2. 8:23-8:27]

In the shadow of the mountain peaks, a squad car was parked on the middle of the bridge, smoking. A person was on the ground behind the car.

[Decade 2. 8:32-8:34]

The monster growled and ran off.

[Decade 2. 8:35-8:56]

The monster ran into the tunnel ahead, growling like an animal. It ran into a light and slowed down, growling in confusion.

A motorcycle was on the other end of the tunnel, driving forward. The monster lifted its weapon.

Will stopped his bike.

The monster growled again.

"I'm here first?" Will asked as he got off of his bike, "Alright then…I'll make a point here and destroy you before he arrives!"

The monster growled and lifted its weapon before running forward. Will dodged and blocked without much effort, though he grunted as he did so. He delivered a few blows and knocked the monster back.

[End Decade footage]

Ian ran forward with his belt on, "Power Ride!" he shouted as he flashed into red.

[Decade 2. 9:11-9:15]

The monster was thrown out of the tunnel and rolled. Will walked slowly after him.

[End Decade footage]

Will turned his head, "I've got this!" he yelled with a hint of anger in his voice.

[Decade 2. 9:17-9:42]

The monster growled and punched, but he blocked and took the monster down. He continued, easily pushing the monster back.

"Time to end it," Will said as he took a card out and loaded it into his belt, which beeped and spoke.

"Legacy Kick"

A series of cards appeared between the monster and Will. They went into the air, and Will jumped with them. He crashed through each one, coming out the other side with a kick that crashed into the monster and knocked it back, causing it to explode.

[End Decade footage]

Will walked away as his transformation faded, "It's destroyed," he said simply.

Ian as Legend walked forward a few steps, then turned away.

[Decade 2. 14:07-14:30]

In the night a Tribe ran through the woods before stopping next to another. They stood together, growling outside of a cave.

Inside the cave was a pile of rubble, with a statue beneath it. Smoke rose, and then a laugh as a figure was freed.

The two Tribes monsters outside began to speak English, "Freedom…freedom…freedom!" they chanted.

The two ran.

[End Decade footage]

Ian sighed as he looked across his plate at Will, "Were you trying to prove something today?" he asked.

Will set his fork down and looked over at Ian, "I wanted to prove myself to you. I saw you fight when we arrived, I wanted to show you that I can fight them too."

"There's something more to it," Ian told him.

"There's not," Will said.

Mina hit her fork on her plate to make a louder noise, "Guys! Stop!"

Both of them looked at her, then Ian looked at Will, "Anyway…do you two want to know why I'm called 'Legend'?"

"I am interested in that," Mina said, "I mean, I assume Will's called 'Legacy' because of his cards, but yours is more interesting."

Ian nodded, "My belt is from an ancient civilization. The Tribes were locked away for hundreds of years, sealed by my belt. From what we learned through carvings in the cave we found them in, this belt was used by a warrior who sealed them away long ago.

"When it was excavated, they were released. I was bonded to the belt on accident, and have been fighting ever since. The name 'Legend' made sense to take up. Legends existed, but a lot of people didn't think it was real. Turns out it was. I'm proof of that."

Will pushed his half-eaten meal aside and got up, "Excuse me," he said quietly before leaving the table.

"Is something wrong?" Ian asked Mina.

"I don't know," she said, "I'll go and try to find out…"

Mina left the table and followed Will into the night. He was standing outside of the restaurant and just looking up at the sky.

"What's your problem?" she demanded.

He turned a little to look at her, "It's nothing…"

"It's something!" she shouted.

He turned to fully face her, "It's because we lost our home and he's still here, fighting for his! He's succeeding! I'm angry that I'm not as strong as he is! Maybe…maybe if I'd been him, I could have defeated Apollo and saved our city…but…but I failed everyone…"  
Mina rested a hand on his shoulder, "You'll grow stronger. Ian can help you. Ian and the other Riders…"

He nodded, "I know…"

"Just come back to dinner," Mina said, "Please…"

He nodded and followed her back inside.

* * *

"You like this restaurant," Mina said as the three walked inside in the morning.

Ian nodded, "Yeah. Good food, good prices, a stage."

"I didn't see music the other times we were here," she said.

"Yeah, the performer wasn't around," Ian said, "Should be tonight, probably. When are you two moving on?"

"I don't know," Will said, looking at him, "I need to get some training from you, if you'd give it to me."

Ian nodded, "I'll do my best for you."

Before they sat down, Ian's phone went off. He looked at them, "Tribes."

"I'm coming," Will said.

"I'm coming too this time," Mina said.

Ian nodded, "Then let's go."

* * *

The three hurried through the woods next to a stream, "A hiker reported something weird out here," Ian said as they came into a clearing.

Mina crouched down and picked up a backpack, "I hope he got out ok…"

"He made the call from civilization," Ian said, looking around. They all heard a growling from high above and looked up.

[Decade 2. 17:12-17:13]

The monster in the tree rose.

[End Decade footage]

"Shall we get this done?" Ian asked Will.

Will nodded and drew his buckle into hand.

[Decade 2. 17:24-17:32]

The monster in the tree flicked its braids back, "Come on!" it laughed and leapt out of the tree. Another monster stood on the rocks.

"We'll show you our power is to be feared!" the second one growled.

[End Decade footage]

"Since when can they talk?" Will asked Ian.

"I don't know," Ian said, "And that bothers me…"

[Decade 2. 17:44-17:47]

Both monsters leapt and came in closer.

[End Decade footage]

Will put his belt on his waist, "I destroyed your last comrade," he said, taking a few steps forward, "Legend isn't the only one who can destroy you! You're expecting two against one who can destroy you, and one who can't. It's an even fight, and I've been angry since yesterday. So come on!" he shouted.

[Decade 2. 18:01-18:04]

The two monsters hesitated.

[End Decade footage]

Mina looked at Will, "There's something else! What is it?" she shouted.

"It's nothing," he hissed.

"Stop insulting them and making them angrier!" Ian shouted, "Let's just take them down!"

[Decade 2. 18:06-18:08]

"Mockery," one hissed, "Anger!"

[End Decade footage]

"Then let's do it," Will said, loading his card, "Power Ride!"

"Power Ride!" Ian shouted.

For Will, the belt flashed red in the center and then a magenta shine came around Will's body, molding into armor around him. Projections came up at certain points, like cards or a barcode, finishing his armor.

[Decade 2. 18:49-18:51]

The Legacy armor flashed as it finished coming to color.

[End Decade footage]

Ian flashed and appeared in his Legend armor.

Will looked back, "Ian. You're better than me, but let me do this myself. Let me show you what I can do! I need the experience more…"

"Um…ok," Ian said, "I'll be here."

Will nodded.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Mina asked Ian.

"We'll see," he said.

[Decade 2. 18:57-19:41]

Legacy leapt forward and over the two monsters. They growled and drew weapons, then ran into battle.

The two fought with Will, who grunted and blocked and returned strikes with ease. He continued to shout with his attacks and fight masterfully, countering and striking back with melee attacks and his sword.

He slashed one of them repeatedly and it exploded as the other one fled.

[End Decade footage]

"It worked out fine," Ian told Mina.

She nodded a little.

Will stood there, "Come back!" he shouted after the other Tribe monster, "Or am I too much for you?" He turned his head away in disgust, "It ran in fear. I wonder if a Tribes monster ever did that to Legend…or is he an ineffective monster?"

"Monster?" Ian hissed, clenching his fist.

Mina looked at him, "What's wrong?" she asked, "Will's words?"

"I'm not a monster," Ian hissed as he took a step forward, "Never call me that!"

Will turned back, "What?"

[Decade 2. 19:52]

Legend leapt forward with a punch, shouting.

[Decade 2. 19:54-20:05]

Will looked as the punch grazed his face, sending him stumbling, shouting. "Why did you do that?" Will shouted, but took another punch.

"You think I'm a monster?" Ian shouted, striking him again.

"…you are."

[Decade 2. 20:06-20:43]

The two continued to throw strikes at each other, "Why did you call me a monster?" Ian shouted as Will managed to lock his arm.

"This is a ridiculous way to respond!" Will told him.

The two came up next to a temple, still grappling. They broke off and punched each other back before engaging again, "You don't get it!" Ian shouted angrily.

Will struck Ian back, causing him to roll away.

The other monster leapt down and attacked Will, getting a strike in. Will proceeded to evade and then lock the weapon in.

Ian's foot began to glow, "Watch yourself!" he shouted as he ran forward and delivered a side kick into the monster's side, sending it back. It rose, then fell and exploded.

[End Decade footage]

"What's your problem?" Will shouted at Ian.

"Do you know what this belt does to me?" Ian shouted, "No…of course not. You're young and brash."

[Decade 2. 22:00-22:09]

His body had changed into a purple and silver one as he lifted up the sword of the monster from the ground, stating, "Let manners be your first lesson." The sword shifted into another form. "Sword Style."

"I don't know what's going on," Will said as Ian tilted his sword, "But…"

[Decade 2. 22:11-22:20]

Will loaded a card into his belt, which rang out with "Slash Attack".

He extended his sword out.

[Decade 2. 22:23-22:35]

Ian shouted and ran at him, swinging down. Will parried upwards.

Their lock broke and they continued to slash, with energy projections trailing from Will's sword.

He managed to get two slashes into Ian's chest, sending him back a bit.

[End Decade footage]

Ian stumbled a little and lowered his sword, "Fine!" he shouted.

[Decade 2. 22:42-22:54]

He glowed green, holding the blaster weapon in his hand. He fired, forcing Will to block with his sword, then shift to blaster mode. They shot at each other before he loaded a new card.

"Blast Attack"

A rapid series of blasts flew at Ian, knocking him down.

[End Decade footage]

"Why are we fighting?" Will shouted at Ian.

"Because you think I'm a monster!" Ian shouted.

"In more than one way," Will hissed, but Ian didn't hear him.

Both heard something and looked to the temple.

[Decade 2. 23:17-23:31]

Two other Riders were there, leaning against a pillar.

"Well…looks like we can have some fun," one of them said, in bronze armor.

"Yes…let's have some fun, partner," the green one said, then the bronze one moved first.

The green one leapt for Ian, who drew his blaster back, and the bronze one for Will, readying a punch while Will lifted his blaster.

[End Decade footage]

"Monster? Will…what are you doing?" Mina hissed, "And…and who are these two?"

* * *

1: 22:24-22:25, 22:31, 22:33-22:35, 22:55, 22:58, 23:00-23:045, 23:08-23:10

2: 0:57-1:00, 1:08-1:19, 1:20-1:32, 5:13-5:19, 5:20-5:25, 5:26-5:29, 5:32-5:36, 5:37-5:39, 5:40-5:46, 6:01-6:15, 6:23-6:25, 6:28-6:34, 8:23-8:27, 8:32-8:34, 8:35-8:56, 9:11-9:15, 9:17-9:42, 14:07-14:30, 17:12-17:13, 17:24-17:32, 17:44-17:47, 18:01-18:04, 18:06-18:08, 18:49-18:51, 18:57-19:41, 19:52, 19:54-20:05, 20:06-20:43, 21:48-21:52, 22:00-22:09, 22:11-22:20, 22:23-22:35, 22:42-22:54, 23:17-23:31

Total: 5:25


	3. Two Hearts as One

Two Hearts as One

* * *

[Decade 3. 0:34-1:02]

Will shouted as he dodged back from the punch and tried to block a few.

Ian was moving back as he was kicked at repeatedly by the green armored Rider.

"Who are these guys?" Will questioned as he and Ian came side by side, "You're older!"

They were split up again by the next attacks as their opponents switched on them.

Ian took a backhand and went down, "Try this!" he shouted, glowing blue. He raced forward in his Staff Style and punched the Rider back.

Will landed one kick and then proceeded to evade a few kicks from his foe.

Ian looked up at his foe, "Who are you?" he questioned.

The green warrior looked over, "Who are we? We are just travelers, looking for a fight! Striker!" he shouted, kneeing Will back. He ran the other way, towards his ally.

[Decade 3. 2:22-2:29]

Ian punched at his foe, but took a kick in the back. He shouted and went down. He came back up but took another kick, going down again.

"Ian!" Will shouted.

Ian was being double teamed.

[End Decade footage]

"Will! Help him!" Mina shouted.

[Decade 3. 2:32-2:50]

Blasts struck at the two Riders as Ian went down. Will lowered his weapon, "So, your name is Striker," he said.

"Striker and Boxer," the green one said as they stood side by side.

Boxer lifted his head, "Let's fight," he hissed, running forward.

Will's belt rang out, "Blast Attack".

He fired a series of rapid shots, but a hazy wall came between the attacks and the two Riders, stopping the shots.

[End Decade footage]

"What is that?" Mina wondered.

[Decade 3. 2:58-3:00]

The two Riders shouted and leapt into the wall, vanishing with it.

[End Decade footage]

The two Riders walked towards Mina as their transformations vanished. Ian and Will glared at each other, but Mina walked between them and grabbed both of them.

"What's wrong with the two of you?" she shouted.

"He called me a monster," Ian growled.

Will glared at him, "Maybe you had it coming," he said.

"I've done nothing but try to help you, and all you've done since you arrived was be angry towards me," Ian told Will, "What's your problem? And I don't believe for a second that it's because I'm defending my city, and that you failed to defend yours!"

"I…," Will looked away from him, "I can't say…"

Ian grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, "Whether you can tell me or not, do not ever call me a monster again!" he shouted, "Do you understand?"

Will nodded, "I'm sorry…"

Ian let go of him and walked ahead, leaving Mina and Will standing there.

Mina turned to her friend, "What's your problem?" she demanded.

Will looked away for a bit, then turned to look at Mina. "The day the Dynasty came…you asked me what I had dreamt about that had gotten to me," he said.

She nodded, "And I'm guessing it has something to do with why you're treating him so badly," she said, "What that may be I can't imagine, though."

"I had a nightmare about…I don't know what it was about," he said, "Well…I don't know how to put it to words."

"Try," she said.

He was silent for a few moments, looking up at the sky. He looked down at her, "I saw an army of Power Riders. They were being defeated by…by something."

"Was it the Dynasty?" she asked, "Was it like a vision?"

"No," he said, "It wasn't the Dynasty. It was me. It was Legacy. But…but this was before I gained the belt."

"Do…do you think it was a premonition?" she asked.

"I have no reason to fight the Riders," he said, "I…I don't know what it was."

"So, you're being a jerk to Ian because of that?" she asked, "He was one of the fighters, I imagine?"

"It's…it's different with Ian," he told her, "I…I saw him get back up after I'd defeated everyone… He…he became something greater than Legend. He became this monster in black. We fought, and…and we destroyed each other…"

"You destroyed each other?" she asked him softly.

He nodded, "Our punches collided. There was an explosion. He fought like he was possessed by something…"

"As you can see though, this isn't Ian," she said, "Or at least not the Ian from your dream."

"I know, but…but what's to stop it from happening?" he asked, "What's to stop him from eventually becoming the monster from my dream? I never knew about some of these Riders, or about Legacy…and…and yet they were there! In my dream! It's clearly something to come!"

"We can all shape our futures," she told him, "You can shape yours another way."

"I don't know how, because it's not my future that's the problem. It's Ian's…"

"Or maybe it is yours," she said, "The Riders were fighting you? It doesn't sound like Ian's future is the one that's problematic. It sounds like it's yours…"

"I don't know…," Will said, "But one thing is sure. I'm not going to become that monster."

"So you're putting the blame on everyone else?" she questioned.

"I don't know," he said, "That's the nature of dreams. Of seeing snippets of the future, if this is indeed true. It's all out of context."

"Sounds like something I would say," she said.

He smiled a little, "I know. I thought you'd like it."

She grabbed his shoulder, "Let's go see Ian. You don't have to tell him any of this, and neither will I. We just have to let him know that things will be ok from this point on."

He nodded, "I'll do my best."

"It's all I ever hope you do," she said, "Ever since fifth grade, and that science project. Your best was enough for me then."

"And then you finished it and did most of the work," he said.

"Like I said, it was good enough then, it's good enough now. I'll do the talking," she told him.

He nodded, "You're too good for me."

She smiled, "I know."

* * *

Ian sat alone at the restaurant, drinking a cup of tea. One of the waitresses walked over to him, "Are you still planning on tonight?" she asked.

He nodded, "I am," he said.

"May I get you more tea?" she asked.

"Please," he said, holding his cup out to her. She left as the door opened and Mina and Will came inside. Ian looked over at them and then looked back straight ahead.

Mina and Will sat down at his table, "He's sorry," Mina said, "He told me what was going on, and I can see why he acted the way he did, but it won't happen again."

"Let's hear him say it," Ian said.

Mina looked at Will, who nodded, "I am truly sorry. I…I wish I could tell you, but…but I can't. It won't happen again. I…I feel terrible about it."

Ian nodded, "It's ok," he said, "You know, you're a pretty good fighter," he said.

"Thank you," Will replied.

"Look…," Ian said, sighing. He took a few moments, "The belt…it sealed away the Tribes so long ago because it used to be a part of their society. From what we gather from the carvings, the belt used to belong to their leader, the one who kept them all under control. When the Tribes went out of control, their king sealed them away by using the power of the belt.

"When we released them, those Tribes monsters still felt anger towards their king betraying them. They decided to take it out on humanity, since humans had taken over the world in their absence. Or at least populated more of the world. It's tricky figuring out the dating system the Tribes used. Anyway, the power of their king was the only thing that was effective all of the time, so it bonded with a human.

"I'm fighting on behalf of humanity. They don't see me as their ancient king, they see me as someone using his power, as someone who stands in their way. But…they don't just see their king's form. They may not recognize me as their king, but they can feel me even without seeing me."

"They can detect you then?" Mina asked.

"If I'm transformed, yes," he said.

"So, the underlings can feel their king?" Will asked.

"No," he said, "They can detect each other. As far as we know, they can't detect their king's power. They can feel it and realize that this power is in fact their king's, but they can't pick my power out specifically or anything."

"Wait…," Mina said softly, "So…you're trying to get at…"

"Yes," Ian said, "This belt is making me one of them. At his point I'm not a human. Not anymore. I'm like some sort of Human and Tribes hybrid. When Will called me a monster it really got to me…"

He clenched his fists on the table, "I refuse to be a Tribes monster. I am not their king; I refuse to ever be it. Even if I tried to be king, they wouldn't listen to me. I can only fight them and protect this city that way. But…I'll throw away my humanity in the process. I'll become like them someday…"

"But you're stronger than them," Will said, "You're a good man. A strong man. Even if your body would change into one like the Tribes have, you're still Ian. You're still the man protecting this town!"

The waitress set the cup of tea down next to Ian and walked away. Ian nodded, "I am…but…the danger lies in if I can control it or not. I don't know if I'll be able to remain myself when all of the power takes over."

[Decade 2. 21:21-21:27]

The unconscious forms of other Riders floated in the air around Legend. He let out a shout as he thrust one arm out and put the other to his belt. The darkness came around him, shifting him into a black armored form.

The unconscious bodies fell to the ground and he rushed forward.

[End Decade footage]

Will shook his head to clear out his thoughts.

"You'll remain you," Mina said.

Will nodded absently, "Yeah…you'll remain just who you are."

* * *

[Decade 3. 6:03-6:07]

Smoke lingered within the cave, and underneath the rubble, the figure or statue was more clearly visible, if even slightly.

[Decade 3. 6:15-6:21]

The stones shattered and the figure rose to full height, screaming in bestial rage.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

Mina and Will walked out of the restaurant and walked down the street. Will looked to Mina, "This changes things."

"You think that the monstrous version of him you saw in your nightmare is him being controlled by the power of the king?" she asked.

He nodded, "I mean, I'm not saying that that is what's going to happen, but it sounds like it's possible."

"It is…," she muttered, nodding, "I don't want to believe that though."

"Neither do I," he said, "He's a good man. But…but it could happen."

"I hope it doesn't," Mina said.

"Yeah…he doesn't deserve that," Will said.

"And you don't deserve the future you might have seen," she said.

He remained silent.

Mina stopped suddenly, "Will," she breathed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I feel something…something massive."

"What are you feeling?"

"The mountains…go, now!"

He nodded and ran towards his bike, not far away from where they were now.

[Decade 3. 6:43-7:27]

Tribes monsters moved around within the cave, growling like animals as they started to make their exit. The crimson beast whom had revived stood back, laughing.

Will shouted as he jumped in Rider form, punching the monster.

"Do you think you can strike a king?" the monster growled.

"King? You?" Will questioned.

The monster turned its head up, "Yes…I am the king!"

"Oh, really?" Will questioned, ramming two punches into his chest, but nothing happened. He added another quick flurry and then aimed for the head, but was deflected and brushed aside.

"What?" Will muttered as he turned. The monster shouted and punched him, sending him flying back. Will shouted in pain and grunted on impact with the rocks.

"Now tell me," the monster said as Will was rising, "where is the belt? Where is the false king?" he roared as smoke poured out from his body. He was gone.

Smoke reformed in the mountains and began to drift over the city.

[Decade 3. 8:55-8:59]

Smoke continued to drift over the city and over cars.

[Decade 3. 9:02-9:04]

The monster let out a roar.

[Decade 3. 9:06-9:08]

As people ran from their cars, Tribes monsters were harassing them.

[End Decade footage]

Ian was running out of the restaurant and he looked up at the dark sky. "What is this?" he hissed, "The Tribes have never had the power to do something like this before! Is…this this maybe the Dynasty that they mentioned?" he hissed. He started to run.

[Decade 3. 12:21-12:37]

A horde of Tribes monsters stood in the streets. A number of them took flight and hovered around the building their leader stood atop.

"Now where are you, keeper of the belt? Come here and give me your powers!" the crimson monster growled, holding his arms out as he stood over the monsters on the ground.

He looked down and saw a motorcycle approaching.

[Decade 3. 12:38-12:44 (note: have Will dressed in a similar jacket)]

The motorcycle continued on through before stopping.

"You again?" the beast growled.

"Me again," he responded to the monster.

[End Decade footage]

Will got off the bike

[Decade 3. 12:52-12:56]

The monster lifted its claw up, "You're not the one who holds the belt, I don't care about you!"

[End Decade footage]

"I don't hold the belt you want, but I do hold a belt," he said, holding up the belt of Legacy in his hand. He set it on his waist.

[Decade 3. 12:57-13:00]

"That's not the belt I care about."

[End Decade footage]

"I know," he said, "But it's the only belt you're going to get!" He lifted his card and loaded it into his belt, "Power Ride!"

There was a flash of magenta light around his body.

[Decade 3. 13:18-14:17]

With a shout Will leapt up and landed behind the monster. He turned to face it and then ran for it, shouting. The monster grunted and punched him back with ease, throwing Will across the roof with a shout.

Will hit the ground below, landing among the horde of Tribes monsters. He groaned and rolled over, looking at the monsters surrounding him. "This isn't good," he said as he looked around.

He shouted and ran for one, punching it. He started to fight through the group, shouting with each blow. He was overwhelmed, but pushed them back.

Their leader floated in the air beside the building, watching, growling lowly.

Will continued to fight through the horde with his sword, but was kicked back. One grabbed him, but he kept fighting and shouting with effort. They continued to swarm him, making his movements slower.

He freed himself and continued to fight until he was thrown into a wall and his form flickered and turned gray.

[End Decade footage]

Will groaned as he lay on the ground

[Decade 3. 14:24-14:27]

The horde of monsters continued forward.

[Decade 3. 14:54-14:56]

The leader looked down in pleasure.

[End Decade footage]

Will picked himself up, "No…I won't let it end like this…"

The sound of a motorcycle could be heard.

[Decade 3. 15:01-15:03]

Legend rode his bike down a set of stairs, pulling his front wheel up.

[Decade 3. 15:07-15:08]

He drove through a number of the monsters on his bike.

[End Decade footage]

Will turned his head, following the sound of the motorcycle, "Ian…you're here…"

[Decade 3. 15:10-15:11]

His bike came to a stop.

[Decade 3. 15:15-15:17]

"Of course I am," he told Will as he dismounted.

[End Decade footage]

"The red guy wants the power of your belt," he told Ian.

[Decade 3. 15:18-15:21]

Ian moved into combat with the Tribes, ducking and striking, "Then let him try to take it!"

[Decade 3. 15:23-15:27]

He continued to fight, "I won't go down so easily!" he shouted as he was grabbed by monsters.

[Decade 3. 15:28-15:33]

"I'll show you!" the red monster shouted from above, gathering energy into his claws. He rained it down into the fight between his own monsters and Ian, causing an explosion.

[Decade 3. 15:34-15:38]

The explosion threw Legend and some of the monsters back. On the ground, Legend became white armored and then started to fade.

[End Decade footage]

"Ian!" Will shouted as he lowered his arm.

Ian was on the ground, groaning in pain in his human form.

Mina was hurrying to Will's side, grabbing him, "Are you ok?"

"I am, but Ian's not…," Will said.

[Decade 3. 15:42-15:48]

"You lost the king's power by entering your white state. You're a disgrace!" the monster bellowed at Ian.

[End Decade footage]

Mina ran over to Ian, helping him to sit up. Ian was groaning in pain and put an arm around Mina's back.

"You'll be ok," she told him.

He was panting, "He's right…I am weak. I am a disgrace…"

"Don't say that!" Mina told him.

"When I first obtained the belt, I could only use the white form. It's the weakest form of the king's power… I couldn't enter the normal red form, nor use anything else. I fought hard, trained hard, and then I gained more power. I became the red form I always use. I trained and fought more and then I gained the other three forms. Staff, Blaster and Sword Styles. I swore I would use this power to defend my city, and everyone in it.

"I swore I would never enter that weak white stage again. It's not fit to protect anyone. In that form I'm not fit to do anything… I swore to never go back to it. And here I just did. I was just shown how weak I am compared to him…"

"You're not weak!" Will shouted at him, "You're strong! You're living and fighting even though you're losing your humanity! That takes strength! You could abandon the belt, abandon the fight, and live as a human, but you choose the hard path! You choose to be a protector! You choose to put the happiness of others above your own happiness!

"You are not weak, Ian! I'm weak! I'm weak for not being able to tell you anything! But you…you have strength. You confided in us your secret, your pain! You're the strongest of all of us!"

[Decade 3. 15:57-15:58]

The monster laughed.

[End Decade footage]

Ian looked in the air, then back to Will. "Mina, please, move away from here," he told her softly.

Mina nodded as Ian came to his feet. She looked to Will, "Be careful!"

"I will," he said.

Mina ran off, leaving the two alone. They walked towards each other. Will lifted his belt up and looked to Ian.

"Let's see what we can do," Ian said.

Will lifted a card and swiped it through his belt, "Power Ride!"

The belt flashed red in the center and then a magenta shine came around Will's body, molding into armor around him. Projections came up at certain points, like cards or a barcode, finishing his armor.

[Decade 3. 16:49-16:52]

As Will's transformation finished, his card holder opened and three cards shot out. He caught them in his hand as they took on color and detail. They were of Legend.

[Decade 3. 16:54-16:57]

He flicked the cards into a pile in his hand and turned his head, "Ian, ready?"

[Decade 3. 17:09-20:04]

"Power Ride!" There was a flash and then Ian stood in his armor. "Ready," he said as he drew his arms into a fighting stance.

Tribes monsters came around the two Riders. "Let's go!" Ian shouted, running one way while Will went the other.

The two fought, grunting and shouting.

"Blast Attack" rang from Will's belt. He unleashed his volley of shots.

One grabbed Ian from behind, but Will came, "Bad idea," he said, helping Ian free and pulling some Tribes away. The two fought side by side.

"I'm going to try this card," he told Ian, tossing it into his belt. "Teamwork?"

"Yeah," Ian said.

Will grabbed Ian's back, causing Ian to react. Ian's back began to open as Will spread his arms, and a shell emerged.

Ian's body shifted into a giant beetle-like monster.

"What did you do?" Ian demanded as he hovered beside Will.

"I don't know," Will admitted, "It's the card!"

Ian shot forward, crashing through some of the Tribes monsters.

The red beast growled, gathering power into his hand. He threw it down, but obliterated his monsters as Will leapt away, landing on Ian's back. They plowed through other monsters.

Will leapt, slashing the red monster, who was then rammed by Ian. He was crashed into the building, then Ian flew up and reverted to normal form. He ran down the building as the monster broke free.

He kicked the monster down while Will drew his sword, "I'm ready!" Will shouted.

The monster roared as Will slashed him. He landed on the ground as the two Riders stood together.

"I will have…the power of the king!" he roared as he threw his arms out and more Tribes joined him. He absorbed them into his body and unleashed energy at the two Riders, stumbling them back a little.

The monster blew up a building and flew off, grabbing the chunk. He hurled it down.

"I've got it!" Ian shouted, changing back to his beetle form and cutting the helipad in two.

"What?" the beast growled, flying off until Ian grabbed him in his pincers.

Will opened his book and drew another card with Legend's emblem on it. He threw it into his belt as he looked up, "Ian!" he called.

Ian turned and flew towards Will, who ran up the broken helipad. He leapt off, flying upwards with a kick for the monster.

"Our two hearts are one!" Ian shouted at the monster as the kick came at it. The monster fell, burning as the two Riders landed in normal form, "That is the true power of a king!"

The monster growled as he tried to rise, "King…"

Will walked forward, "Our hearts combined here today."

"The king doesn't need to bond hearts…," the beast growled while on fire.

"He does," Will said, "Because that was your downfall today."

"I will have my old power back!" He screamed as he exploded.

[Decade 3. 21:03-21:09]

The defeated Tribes that lay in the street vanished into smoke. The mound that had covered the red monster's body crumbled in on itself.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

It was dark outside as the three sat in the restaurant, next to a window.

"I guess that red Tribes monster was the old king," Ian said, "Or something."

"You're a better king," Will said.

"I'm not a king," Ian told him.

"I think what he means is this," Mina said, "The old one is gone. This one was violent and wanted to destroy. If you wanted, you could be king. There may be a power vacuum. They might obey you and make peace."

Ian shook his head, "They still hate me. I doubt this would change their minds. But it would be nice to stop the fighting. It just won't happen." He took a drink of his tea and looked to Will, "You said our hearts combined."

He nodded, "I don't know what else to call it," he said, "I got the cards to use your power. I assume I can transform into you now, I can change you into that beetle form, and then I used one that powered us both up to finish him. We were at odds, but we bonded and overcame him. I assume my cards felt that and activated.

"Or as I like to think of it, our two hearts became one. We understood each other and had the same goal."

Ian nodded, smiling, "I like that," he told Will. He sighed, "I don't care what it was that caused you to dislike me, but I hope things have changed."

"I don't know," Will said, "I can't know for a while, but I certainly hope they have."

Ian nodded, "Let's hope for the best."

He pushed his chair back and came to his feet, "Ian?" Mina asked.

"Please, excuse me," he said, "You can stay with me again tonight, you're leaving tomorrow, right?"

"We are," Will said.

Mina nodded, "I've heard talk of another Rider at Rose Valley."

"Rose Valley," Ian nodded, "Good luck. But anyway, tonight, here's a treat for you two."

He left the table and picked something up as he walked over to the back of the restaurant, which wasn't too far from their table.

He walked onto the stage and set down his guitar case. He took hold of the microphone, "Hello everyone. I hope your evening and dinner has been good so far. I apologize for the attack earlier, but thanks to help from a Power Rider who was passing through, it's finished. Now, I hope this can help take your minds off of what happened today."

He opened his case and pulled out his guitar. Mina and Will looked at each other. She gave him a smile, "At least he credits you."

"Well, I was a big part of it," he said.

She laughed a little, "You have an ego."

"But it's true!" he told her.

Ian began to play his guitar and started to sing a song. "He's good," Mina said.

"I guess it probably helps to have a hobby," Will said, "I can't though. We're traveling, it's too hard."

"But when it's over? When we stop the Dynasty?"

"What makes you think we will?" he asked. He shook his head, "No, that's too depressing to think about."

Mina nodded and looked over at Ian, "Forget the Dynasty. For now, let's just enjoy this. Who knows what our next stop will bring?"

Will nodded, "Yeah. For now, at least we have something good."

* * *

2:

21:21-21:27

3:

0:34-1:02, 2:22-2:29, 2:32-2:50, 2:58-3:00, 6:03-6:07, 6:15-6:21, 6:43-7:27, 8:55-8:59, 9:02-9:04, 9:06-9:08, 12:21-12:37, 12:38-12:44, 12:52-12:56, 12:57-13:00, 13:18-14:17, 14:24-14:27, 14:54-14:56, 15:01-15:03, 15:07-15:08, 15:10-15:11, 15:15-15:17, 15:18-15:21, 15:23-15:27, 15:28-15:33, 15:34-15:38, 15:42-15:48, 15:57-15:58, 16:49-16:52, 16:54-16:57, 17:09-20:04, 21:03-21:09

Total: 7:14


	4. Court of the Fanged King

Court of the Fanged King

* * *

A man wearing a fine black suit walked down a tiled hallway, his footsteps echoing with each step. Three figures ran behind him.

"King Drake!" they were calling. But they weren't humans, they were monsters. One was green and fish-like. One was purple and muscular. The last was blue and wolf-like.

The man stopped, but he didn't look back. "What is it?" he asked simply.

The three stopped. The wolf stepped forward, "King Drake. There is urgent news that you must know!"

"And what news is that?" the young, dark haired man asked in a soft tone.

"More Glasswalkers have vanished," he stated.

"They've simply left," the man stated.

"No, no they haven't," the fish-man stated. Drake looked at him.

"King Drake," the wolf creature stated, "If this was the first Glasswalker to disappear, it would be different. Too many have started to disappear now. Something is wrong!"

"Nothing is wrong in this kingdom," Drake stated.

"I know this isn't what you wanted with your life, but something is wrong!" the wolf growled, "Please, listen to us! There are whisperings…"

"Whisperings?" Drake questioned, turning around, "I have more important things to attend to than just 'whisperings'."

"But King Drake!" the wolf monster called.

"Speak again and I will have you removed from my council," Drake said simply as he kept walking.

The three monsters looked at each other, "What do we do?" the fish man questioned.

"What can we do?" the golem monster questioned.

The wolf monster growled low, "We find someone who will listen."

* * *

Will got off of the bike alongside Mina and looked out at the city before them. "Rose Valley," Mina said.

"Let's hope there's a Rider here," Will said.

The two hefted up their packs and started out into the city. They walked past people and didn't pay much attention to any of them.

"I wonder what it's like to be a normal person in a city protected by a Power Rider," Mina said.

"I guess you'll find out when we save our home," Will said, looking to her, "Unless you're still planning on leaving…"

She sighed, "Please don't get into this," she told Will.

"Sorry," he said.

She sighed and stopped. "I'm just going to find someone to ask," she told him, "It'll be easier than wandering and hoping to find something. We got lucky last time when a Tribes monster attacked right away, but we might not get lucky like that again."

Will nodded and watched as she stopped a woman, "Excuse me," Mina said, "We're new to town and I was hoping I could ask you a question."

The woman nodded, "Yeah, what is it that you need?" she asked.

Will walked over, "We were wondering if the rumors of a Power Rider were true," Mina said.

"A Power Rider?" the woman asked, "Of course. Although we think of him as less of a Power Rider, more of, well…a king."

"A king?" Will asked.

She nodded, "His title is Power Rider Fang. He looks over our city and protects us from any rogue Glasswalkers. He keeps most of them in line with his presence alone. He's saved us all multiple times in the past."

"Glasswalkers?" Will asked.

"They're like vampires, but they're based on stained glass," she said, "But they're friendly. Well, most of them. Any of them that go out of control or rebel are quickly defeated by Fang. He's such a good King!"

"Where could we find him?" Mina asked.

"You can go to the building he uses as his castle," she said.

"What does that even mean?" Will asked.

"Is there something special about it?" Mina asked, "I think that's what my friend meant, in a less rude way."

"It's ok," the woman said, pointing down the street, "Trust me. You'll see it."

"Thank you so much," Mina said, grabbing Will's arm, "Let's go."

"No need to pull me," he told her, pulling his arm free after a few steps.

"One more thing!" the woman called back.

The two looked to her, "What is it?" Will asked.

"If you want to see him…well, I don't know if you can," she said, "He doesn't often come out anymore. He's become somewhat of a recluse, until there's a threat he has to deal with."

"We'll see what we can do," Mina said, "Thanks again."

The woman nodded and left. Mina and Will began to walk on ahead.

"So, we left one Rider who didn't want to be a king, and we find another one who seems to embrace it," Mina said.

"I wonder if I'm a king too," Will mused, "Two for two? I'm liking those odds."

"King of what?" Mina questioned.

"How would I know?"

"If you were king of anything, I'd be so surprised…"

"Hey!"

Mina laughed a little, "Oh come on! Can you really imagine yourself as a king?"

"No," he sighed, "No I can't…"

The two stopped and looked up, "Well…I'm pretty sure we've found it," Mina said.

[Decade 4. 3:14-3:15]

There was a tall office building standing there, with a dragon built into a castle sticking from the center.

[End Decade footage]

Will nodded, "Yeah…if that's not it, then he's clearly not doing something right…"

[Decade 4. 3:26-3:32]

The dragon flew in the war, with other Power Riders riding it into battle among the other flying warriors. Soon the castle was shot down.

[End Decade footage]

Will shook his head a little and saw Mina looking at him. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"It's…it's just that I saw this in my dream," he told her, "I saw Riders riding atop it as it flew in battle. It was shot down. That's all."

She nodded, "Well, then I guess your dream is getting more and more plausible, I guess…"

"Let's hope it doesn't get any more plausible," he said as he walked forward.

As they reached the doors, two men stood in security guard uniforms and moved in front of the two.

"Can we get inside?" Will questioned.

"No," one of them said coldly.

Mina pushed Will aside a little, "We're new to town and were just hoping we could meet with the Power Rider who keeps this town safe," she told them.

"No," the guard said again.

"Nobody is allowed inside to see King Drake. These are his own instructions," the other guard said.

Will sighed and reached into his bag, producing his belt, "Look. I'm a Power Rider too, and I was just hoping…"

"Put that down. Now!" one of the guards barked.

Will and Mina took a step back in response to the sudden shout. And then Mina saw.

"Will," she breathed.

And then he saw it too. The guard had fangs in his mouth.

They looked at the two guards. The other one was also fanged and was showing them now. Markings began to appear on their skin in various colors, appearing like a trick of the light, like a prism was being shone on them.

"Mina…," Will said, grabbing her arm.

"I know," she said, shifting her grip to grab his arm. She pulled him and ran.

"I'll deal with this," the first guard growled, walking after them.

Mina and Will looked back as the guard followed, "Why is he still coming?" Mina shouted.

"I don't know!" Will responded, "Just run! I don't want to fight one of Fang's guards!"

"Yeah, don't want to screw up your first impression," she told him.

The two stopped as the man somehow got in front of them. The man let out a cry and the two backed away. A series of lights shone from the man and blinded the two of them.

When the light faded he stood there as a lion-like creature, covered in various colors, like stained glass.

[Decade 4. 8:54-8:58]

"King Drake does not take kindly to people like you," he growled.

[End Decade footage]

"We lost our home!" Will shouted, "I just wanted to meet with him and learn from him! Is that so wrong to want?"

[Decade 4. 8:54-8:58]

"I follow the decrees of the King. That is all."

[End Decade footage]

"I'm not liking him if he does this sort of thing," Will said.

Mina nodded, "But we still need him, don't we?"

Will placed his belt on his waist, causing the rest of the belt to appear and remain in place on him. "We'll take the help of every Power Rider who isn't an enemy. But who knows? Maybe Fang's an enemy, just as much as Boxer and Striker were. Stand back."

"Right," Mina said, moving back to some trees that were planted around the square.

Will drew up a card, "Power Ride!"

There was a magenta light around him, and then the barcode/card motif came projecting onto his body.

[Decade 4. 9:13-9:40]

Power Rider Legacy stood there, armor completed. The guard growled.

Will wiped his hands against each other, "Alright," he said, walking forward.

The guard growled and ran forward, about to strike. Will shouted and punched him first. He punched him again, and delivered a kick while opening his belt.

He opened his card holder and drew out a card while kicking again.

"Slash Attack"

He drew his blaster out and unfolded it into a sword, getting a few powered strikes in.

The guard growled, "How dare you do this to one of the King's guards!"

"I guess I'll take the consequences," Will said.

The monster growled and exploded into stained glass.

[End Decade footage]

Mina ran over as Will stood there in armor, "Did…did you just…"

The other guard shouted, "He'll be back! We may shatter, but we always return! And we hold grudges!"

Will looked at him, "In which case, why not try your hand against me?"

"I'm not the fighter he was," he growled.

"Well, he was hardly a fighter as it was," Will told him.

The guard growled and ran off.

Will and Mina turned, "I wonder if Fang knows…"

[Decade 4. 1:48-1:53]

Power Rider Fang stood inside, gazing out the window.

[End Decade footage]

"I don't know," Mina said, "I don't know if it's a good thing or not either way…"

People came running and looked at the scene. Mina and Will looked around, noticing that some of these people had fangs or what looked like tattoos on their bodies, similar to what the guards had shown, but not so shimmering. They appeared to be permanent.

"That's the woman from earlier…," Mina said, seeing her again. She looked upset, and then Mina could see fangs.

Will looked around, "Everyone! I'm sorry! I'm…I'm not an enemy! I just wanted to meet with your King! He attacked us, and I defended us!"

"Silence!" a voice roared.

The two turned. Everyone else turned to look as well.

[Decade 4. 10:00-10:02]

There was a shattering of glass, and then Power Rider Fang was standing there, his eyes flashing and glowing.

"You will pay for this," the Rider growled.

[End Decade footage]

"Quite an entrance," Mina said.

"Mina…Mina, move away," Will said, "I don't like the look of this."

"Neither do I," she said, hurrying towards the crowd. The crowd glared at her and was uncooperative as she tried to get past.

"Look! I'm a Power Rider too! We lost our home because I wasn't strong enough. I wanted to meet with you and gain some insight into how to better help protect the people I care about. Please, forgive this fight, please, just talk to me…"

[Decade 4. 10:28-11:22]

The two stood there in silence for a moment.

"You should have obeyed them," Fang said.

"Look, I'm sorry…," Will started.

Fang shouted and drew back into a fighting stance before running forward. Will walked forward in response.

Fang leapt with a kick, but Will sidestepped. Fang continued to attack until their arms locked.

"You would disobey the orders of the King?" Fang shouted.

"No. I would do whatever I have to for the people I love," Will responded.

They broke and clashed again until Will smashed the hilt of his sword into Fang's head, forcing him back. He rose quickly.

The voice of the fish monster came from the bat-like belt Fang wore as the bat seemed to speak, "King Drake! Please use me!"

"I shall!" he said as he drew a whistle-like item from the side of his belt, "Come, Triton!"

He loaded the whistle into his belt and pushed down on it. It began to glow green.

The three monsters were residing in a room within the castle building and a green light shone over the monster named Triton. "And I'm off!" he told the others as he was converted to a weapon and flew away.

Fang took grip of the weapon, which became a blaster. His armor changed to a green form.

"A form change?" Will questioned.

Drake drew his blaster up and fired instantly, forcing Will to roll. The two fired on each other, striking each other back. Drake fell on his back and groaned while Will didn't move much.

"You may have more experience, but you must have a lower pain tolerance," Will stated. "Huh, time to change things up," he said as he rose, holding a card of Legend in his hand. He loaded it into his belt.

"Power Ride! Legend!"

He shifted into the red armored form of Legend.

[Decade 4. 11:28-12:48]

The two engaged each other again, punching and kicking. Drake had discarded his blaster.

The fight was going well for Will as he threw Drake aside.

"Fine then! Franken!" Drake shouted, loading a purple whistle in.

The titan monster shifted into a fist-shaped hammer, which then came to Drake's grip, his armor now purple and heavier.

Drake shouted and ran for Will, getting a number of hits in with his heavy weapon, causing Will to shout in pain until he hit a railing.

"Fine then!" Will shouted, holding up a card.

"Sword Style," the belt stated.

Will's armor shifted to the purple and white form and he ran forward.

He evaded and caught the hammer, then threw Drake to the ground, who shouted. The hammer shifted into a sword, which was used to strike Drake a few times and send him down a staircase. His armor shifted back to normal.

"Wolfen! It's up to you!"

He loaded his third whistle.

He took hold of a blue wolf-like sword and his armor shifted. The two slashed at each other a few times before locking blades.

"I just want to talk to you," Will told him.

"No!" Drake shouted.

Will thrust both swords up and knocked Drake back again.

"Maybe if I beat you you'll talk to me!" Will shouted at him, loading another card.

"Staff Style," the belt stated.

His armor shifted, the sword becoming a staff. He walked down.

"I'm doing everything for my city. Surely you understand," Will told Drake as he walked, Drake backing away.

"Quiet!" Drake shouted, attacking with his sword. They continued to clash, with Will having the upper hand, until they struck each other and were both knocked back.

They ran at each other again in their normal armors.

[End Decade footage]

Mina and others were shouting at the two, and then the three servants of Drake pushed through the crowd, "King Drake!" Wolfen called, "Please, stop this at once!"

Drake had his fist at Will's chest, while Will had his at Drake's. The two had stopped.

Drake shook his head and stepped back, walking around Will towards his servants, "What is it?" he questioned.

"This isn't your way!" Triton told him, "You are a good and kind man!"

"He destroyed one of my guards," Drake said simply.

"Your orders may be absolute, but they aren't always wise," Franken told him.

"You dare say that to your King?" Drake questioned.

"We would dare speak the truth," Wolfen told Drake. "He's another Power Rider! You two have things to speak of!"

"I have nothing to say to this man," Drake said.

"Why? Because I beat you?" Will questioned.

The two looked at each other. In a flash of magenta, Will was human again. In a shattering of glass, so was Drake.

"Your fighting skills have grown lax," Wolfen told Drake.

"Quiet," he told his servant. He turned away from Will and walked towards them, "I will have no more of this. We return to the castle."

"Wait!" Will shouted at him, "My city needs help! I need you to help me!"

"No," Drake said, "It's not of my concern."

Mina moved in his way, "And you call yourself a King? You may protect the people here, but shouldn't you also be caring enough to worry about others?"

"Maybe I should be. I'm not," Drake said, moving around her with his three servants. Wolfen, in the rear, stopped and remained. Drake stopped and looked back, "Wolfen?"

"I…I will be there soon," he told Drake.

Drake sighed and walked on with Triton and Franken.

Will and Mina walked towards Wolfen, "I will hear you out. Please, come with me."

Drake looked out a window, "Where is Wolfen?" he muttered.

"King Drake," Triton said, "Perhaps he is trying to make peace with the other Power Rider?"

Drake looked back at Triton, "That is not his job."

"…it's someone's job," Triton told him.

"What?" he growled.

"Triton is right," Franken said, "Someone needs to make peace here. You two shouldn't be fighting!"

Drake turned away angrily, "Things are good here. Everyone is happy. People like him…people like him will only bring an element of change that we don't need."  
"Or maybe he'll open up the eyes of everyone blind to what's going on," Triton said.

"Like what?" Drake questioned.

"The disappearances," Franken growled.

* * *

"Glasswalkers are disappearing?" Mina asked.

The two humans sat at a table, while Wolfen leaned against a wall. The blue beast nodded, "One or two is normal. It would be nothing to be concerned about. But now…now more and more are disappearing. They aren't being destroyed, because a destroyed Glasswalker comes back later. Usually a few hours."

"Is there a way to destroy them for good?" Will asked.

"If they are truly lost, they will lose their human forms and remain as monsters," Wolfen explained, "When that happens, and they are destroyed, a usually a small sphere floats there for a few moments. Destroying that will do it. It will purify them and bring them back as another Glasswalker."

"And what about you?" Mina questioned, "You're not one of the Glasswalkers, are you? Nor were the other two?"

"No," Wolfen said, "We're different. I'm a werewolf monster. Triton is a merman, and Franken is a titan. We're in the service of King Drake. We help him however we can, in battle or otherwise."

"He doesn't seem to listen to your counsel," Mina said.

"No," Wolfen shook his head, "He really doesn't anymore…"

"What happened?" Will asked.

"It's a long story," Wolfen stated, "First, the more important part is the disappearances."

"Right," Will said, nodding, "Go on."

"There have been whisperings of a group who is recruiting Glasswalkers as soldiers. They seem to go to those who are more easily swayed, those who might be willing to give up their human sides soon. I believe that the disappearances are recruitments."

"Wait…," Will said, "I remember…one…one of Apollo's bodyguards had a stained glass thing going on…"

[Insert still image from Decade 26 of said bodyguard]

"Apollo?" Wolfen asked.

"He's the leader of a group called the Dark Conquest Dynasty," Mina said, "They took over our hometown of Harper's Coast. He had two bodyguards when he came."

"And you're sure one was a Glasswalker?" Wolfen asked.

"I'm not positive, but I can guess so. He also had other monsters in his army when they came. That was the only Glaswalker I remember seeing though," Will told him.

"An army of monsters…," Wolfen growled, "I don't like this…"

"I'm trying to stop them," Will said, "But I need to meet other Riders. I need their help! Not necessarily training, but something!"

Wolfen nodded, "You'd be hard pressed to gain anything combat related out of King Drake as he is now. He's become less and less interested in the town and everything in it. He only leaves the castle to fight enemy Glasswalkers."

"Let me ask you something," Mina said, "How did he become the King?"

"He's a human," Wolfen said, "But he's also the only human who's ever been able to use the power of Fang. Fang is an armor that was designed for use by the Glasswalkers, but the belt worked for him in his time of need. After that, most Glasswalkers chose to accept him as their King."

"And the others?" Mina asked.

"Defeated."

"He must have been a lot better at that time, or they're weak," Will said.

Wolfen nodded, "He was stronger in the past. You had no trouble with him, nor his guard. It's a sad state things have become."

"And I imagine you three are trying to fix it?" Mina asked.

"We are," Wolfen said.

"Good luck with him," Will said, getting up, "Is there anywhere you can tell us about that we can stay at? It's starting to get dark."

Wolfen nodded, "I'll make arrangements. Maybe tomorrow we can get through to King Drake."

"Let's hope so," Mina said.

* * *

[Decade 4. 15:19-15:23]

It was night, and the castle stood there silently.

[Decade 4. 16:17-16:23]

As the city remained lit in the dark, a monster stood on a rooftop, looking into it.

[Decade 4. 16:27-16:38]

The monster remained there, then turned to look at the castle. He threw back his arms and screamed at it.

* * *

[Decade 4. 3:14-3:15]

It was daylight at the castle building.

[Decade 4. 5:44-5:54]

Triton and Franken ran inside, running to each other by a staircase, "There were more disappearances last night!" Triton announced to his friend in a worried tone.

Franken looked down, "And King Drake still won't listen to us about it. This isn't good at all!" He hit his fists together as he made an annoyed noise.

Wolfen came down some of the stairs, "But Will is willing to listen!" he told them.

[End Decade footage]

[Note: zoom in on faces to obscure the fact that we're not on the same set]

"Is he really?" Franken asked.

"He is," Wolfen said.

* * *

"What do you plan on doing?" Mina asked as the two walked down the street. People looked at them. Some were afraid, others were glaring.

Will looked at some of them, but Mina started to ignore it, "I don't know," he admitted, "I guess I'm going to try to see if I can get inside and talk to Wolfen again. Maybe he's gotten through to Drake…"

"King Drake!" one passerby shouted angrily.

"Whatever!" Will shouted back.

The man stopped, and then Will turned to him. Mina grabbed his arm as lights shone on the man's face.

"King Drake," Mina told the man, pulling Will away. The man turned and kept walking.

"Why'd you do that?" Will questioned.

"Why do you have to decide to be a jerk when it's least useful?" she asked.

"It's who I am," he said, "Besides, it's rare."

"It pops up at bad times," she told him.

"Why'd you do that anyway?" he asked.

"Do you really want us to have a city of Glasswalkers angry at us? Do you want to fight an army of them if they get angry enough?"

He sighed, "Ok, ok, good point."

She nodded, "Of course it is. Now, come on."

As they walked, Will spoke up, "What if he just ends up as someone we can't deal with? Like, if we met Boxer and Striker again, I know we couldn't deal with them."

"At least Drake seems like he used to be a good man. There might be hope yet," Mina told Will.

"I don't know," he said, "Maybe…"

Mina stopped and looked at someone walking away from them, "Will," she breathed, "Something's wrong with him…"

"Can you tell what it is?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No."

"I'll go check it out," he told her, "Go to see if you can get inside."

"Will do. Be careful," Mina said.

"I'll try," Will told her, running after the man, who was entering a stadium.

Will looked around as he walked on a pathway, "Where'd he go?" he muttered.

[Decade 4. 21:33-21:34]

A figure in black and gold armor walked down the stairs, holding a strange blaster in hand. He had an x-like helmet.

[Decade 4. 21:37-21:41]

"I'm going to enjoy this," he said simply, lifting his blaster to his chest. He thrust it forward and fired.

[End Decade footage]

Will rolled as the blast struck where he had stood. He loaded his belt onto his waist, "Power Ride!" he shouted

[Decade 4. 21:44-21:45]

He changed his aim and fired again.

[Decade 4. 21:54-22:22]

His helmet flashed as Will's transformation finished.

He shouted and fired again, but Will evaded. He drew his own blaster and fired back, causing the other Rider to run. They ran and shot at each other repeatedly.

The other Rider leapt down the rows of seating and fired in the air. The two struck each other in the process and both went down. They both thrust their weapons forward with a shout and caught the other's.

"Just who are you?" Will questioned.

"Power Rider Chi. I want that belt. I want that power!" he shouted.

Will rolled and threw Chi over his body, "Another enemy Rider?"

Chi ran for him, using a blade from his weapon. Will parried and drew his own blade from his weapon, "You're not getting my belt!" he shouted as he parried down and then punched Chi in the face to knock him back.

[Decade 4. 23:01-23:17]

The two continued to run and slash at each other, shouting. Will took a slash, then Chi jumped the railing separating them, but took a slash.

Their blades locked and the two struggled, both grunting with effort. Will finally pushed Chi back a bit.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

As Mina reached the building, she saw both guards on the ground, unconscious. "That can't be good," she muttered as she ran inside. She saw others in uniform also on the ground, unconscious.

Drake stood, looking out a window. He heard a pounding on his door and turned, "What is it?" he shouted.

The door swung open as one of the workers fell to the ground. The dark, beetle-like monster walked inside, "King Drake…I've come to end your reign."

Drake walked along the wall a little, holding his hand out. The bat flew to him, landing in his hand, "I don't think so," he said as he lifted the bat to his waist. A belt appeared, and then the bat rested atop it, "Power Ride!"

His eyes flashed for a moment, and the glass-like effect appeared on his face, "You dare choose to fight the King? You will learn just how foolish you are!"

[Decade 4. 22:52-23:01]

Glass seemed to shatter off of Drake as his armor finished. His eyes flashed yellow.

The two faced each other, then ran at each other, both shouting. Their punches both connected.

[End Decade footage]

**3:34**

1:48-1:53, 3:14-3:15 (x2), 3:26-3:32, 5:44-5:54, 8:54-8:58 (x2), 9:13-9:40, 10:00-10:02, 10:28-11:22, 11:28-12:48, 15:19-15:23, 16:17-16:23, 16:27-16:38, 21:33-21:34, 21:37-21:41, 21:44-21:45, 21:54-22:22, 22:52-23:01, 23:01-23:17


	5. The Meaning of the King

The Meaning of the King

* * *

[Decade 5. 0:34-1:11]

A Glasswalker opened the doors and saw Drake and the other Glasswalker in combat with each other. He lifted his arm, "Stop now!" he shouted. The fight continued until Drake was kicked onto his back.

The Glasswalker leapt for him while he was down, but Drake rolled away and came back to his feet. Drake shouted and ran for him, but the Glasswalker easily stopped him and grabbed his throat, "I will show you that you are no king!" he told Drake.

"Who…are…you?" Drake grunted.

"I am the one who will take your power and bring all Glaswalkers together!" he shouted as he threw Drake towards the other Glasswalker.

Drake landed and his three servants entered.

"Who is that?" Wolfen growled.

"He's strong, I need your power!" Drake said.

Drake looked at the servants, then back at the other Glasswalker. Nobody was moving. The enemy approached, laughing, then he threw a strike.

[Decade 5. 1:33-1:41]

Drake rolled across the room as the monster approached, shouting. Power built into his hand and was shot forward, causing Drake to cry out in pain. The bat flew from his belt and into the hands of the monster. His armor grayed.

[End Decade footage]

Drake laid on the ground, groaning, his clothes a bit torn up.

[Decade 5. 1:50-1:59]

The Glasswalker chuckled to himself as he walked towards the red and gold seat and sat upon it, looking over to Drake, "I'm the King now," he said as rose petals fluttered around him from the ground.

[End Decade footage]

"You…," Drake groaned, coming to his knees, "You won't take my title…you won't take my power!" he shouted.

Mina ran over, putting an arm around him, "Come on, we should go," she told him urgently.

"I won't go…," Drake muttered, "I won't give up my power!" He looked aside, "Wolfen, Franken, Triton!"

The three of them walked in, with the other Glasswalker at their side.

[Decade 5. 3:25-3:27]

The four bowed before the throne, "He is our new King!" Wolfen proclaimed.

[End Decade footage]

"You…you traitors!" Drake shouted, "I'll reclaim my power and teach you what it means to betray your King!"

[Decade 5. 3:29-3:43]

"If you think you can defeat me, then you're in for a nightmare you will never awaken from," the Glasswalker told Drake, "I have more power than you could possibly understand. With or without Fang's power!"

The four rose and looked at him.

[Decade 5. 3:44-3:47]

"For the Dynasty!" he declared.

[End Decade footage]

Mina pulled on Drake, "Come on!" she told him. She looked as Wolfen approached and threw her hand out. Wolfen stopped.

"What?" he growled.

Drake looked at Mina, "What is that?"

Her arm was shaking, and then fell. She pulled on Drake and ran out with him.

[Decade 5. 4:07-4:08]

The monsters looked, while the one on the throne leaned forward in interest, "Hm?"

* * *

[Decade 5. 1:11-1:33]

Chi punched Will and knocked him onto a railing. He grabbed Will's shoulders and drew him up, "Get up and keep fighting me, or I'll make this hurt."

Will drew a card up, "That's my line, and there's no 'or' in it."

"Clone Attack" rang out of the belt.

Chi looked at Will's belt, then up as two more copies of Legacy appeared behind the one he held onto. More appeared around him, and Chi started to punch at them, only to miss or take hits back.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

Mina pulled Drake with her after exiting the building, "We have to go faster!" she told him.

He tore his arm from her and leaned against the wall, panting, "I am the King!" he shouted at her, "I will go back in there and I will reclaim my rightful power!"

She walked towards him, "He defeated you. You don't have the power to take your rights back! Not right now. Come with me, and Will can help you!"

"I refuse," Drake told her.

"You don't have the right to refuse," she told him.

He grabbed the door and pulled, but it didn't budge. He looked at her, seeing a determined look on her face. "Just what are you?" he questioned as he let go of the handle.

Her look relaxed a bit, "Just a normal girl who apparently has powers. That's all I know."

He turned from the door and approached her, "Fine. Let's go and find your friend then…"

She nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

[Decade 5. 4:40-5:23]

Will was shouting as he struck Chi back repeatedly before kicking him back.

Chi rose and grabbed the top of his armor, stretching his neck a little, "I know when I'm beaten." A wall rose in front of him, just like with Boxer and Striker.

Will looked around as one appeared again, and everything around him shifted. There was laughter echoing around him.

He stood in the night next to a body of water and a bat flew past him. "Rider," a voice out of nowhere came, "You have pretty poor timing. This place is going to become property of the Dynasty, and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

[End Decade footage]

Will undid his transformation, "Apollo…," he muttered, "He's watching, he's manipulating things…he has to be. What's he planning here?"

* * *

Mina and Drake ran through a construction building. Drake wasn't limping as much anymore and was able to at least run mostly on his own, though had a hand on her shoulder yet for support.

"I heard something," he hissed. They stopped and looked around, then got behind a support beam.

Wolfen was coming, on all fours, sniffing at the ground. The other three were behind him.

"Did you find them?" the Glasswalker questioned.

"Not yet," Wolfen growled.

Mina looked to their side and lifted her hand a little, focusing on a pipe that was leaning against a pillar. She closed her eyes, then it fell.

[Decade 5. 10:27-10:28]

The four turned as one and looked in the other direction.

[End Decade footage]

Drake and Mina hurried down the pathway as fast and quietly as possible.

[Decade 5. 10:30-10:34]

The new king walked out of the darkness towards the four, "Have you not found them yet? Pathetic!"

[End Decade footage]

As they hurried, they saw a figure ahead, who was moving in their direction. Will ducked down behind something and urged them to do the same, "What happened?" he whispered.

"A Glasswalker defeated me and took my powers," Drake hissed, "My servants have abandoned me as well. He calls himself the new King."

"I fought another Rider. He seemed to be employed by the Dynasty. I got here as soon as I could, though." Will glanced out, "Apollo was doing something. He said that the Dynasty was going to take this place over."

"That Glasswalker must be who he was talking about," Mina said.

"Dynasty?" Drake questioned, "Explain that."

"It's the group that took our home. They have an army of monsters, including Glasswalkers, and conquer whatever they see fit."

"Wolfen tried to warn me about them, I'm sure of it," Drake muttered, "But…but I ignored him."

"We'll stop them," Will told Drake, "We won't let them take Rose Valley!" he hissed.

[Decade 5. 10:35-11:07]

"We apologize for our failures, King," Franken told the Glasswalker. The other Glasswalker was moving with him, trying to stop him.

"Maybe the search is better left to Glasswalkers, not you," the Glasswalker told Franken.

Wolfen walked forward, "Do you think we are incompetent?" he questioned as he walked up.

"Maybe it is better left to the Glasswalkers," he growled, grabbing Franken by the head suddenly. Franken cried out as he was absorbed into purple energy and absorbed into the Glasswalker King's left arm, which now became stained glass and bearing Franken's image.

Triton began to flee, but the King shouted and shot an energy tube for him, holding him. He pulled him in, absorbing Triton to his right arm.

"Why would you do this?" Wolfen shouted.

"For power, your only purpose after all!" he shouted at Wolfen, drawing him in with another burst of power. Wolfen became his chest.

[End Decade footage]

Mina grabbed Drake's shoulder as he looked out in pain at what happened to his servants. Will grabbed his arm, "We're going," Will said, helping him up and running off with the two of them.

Once they were outside, they kept going. "They were not only my servants, they were friends," Drake muttered.

"We'll get them back," Mina said.

"I'll destroy that Glasswalker. That's sure to free them," Will said.

"Or destroy them too," Drake told him.

They stopped. Will looked at Drake, "I'm destroying him," he told Drake, "That monster is a part of the Dynasty, the people who took our home. They'll take your home as well. I will not let this one escape, so don't try to stop me."

Drake shook his head, "I want him destroyed. I want them freed, but I'm not going to waste time pursuing options. I must act swiftly, before the kingdom is thrown into peril. Destroy him. Please."

Mina looked at Drake, who looked back at her. "You would sacrifice your friends?" she asked.

"I would sacrifice them for the safety of everyone else. That's what we all were there for. Safety, protection. This is their duty, if it comes to it. They know that."

She looked at Will, who nodded, "He's right," he told her. "We can't waste time to try to split them another way. Besides, they might be freed if we destroy him. We don't know, and we have no way of learning."

Mina sighed and then finally nodded after a few moments, "Ok…fine. You make sense."

"For now let's find a place to hide and rest," Will said, helping with Drake, who shrugged him off, "We'll attack in the morning."

The three hurried away.

* * *

[Decade 5. 11:07-11:08]

The castle building stood in the daylight.

[End Decade footage]

Will walked through the halls with his belt on his waist, a card in his hand. As soon as he turned a corner he loaded the card, "Power Ride!" he called. The energy came around his body, along with the card-like projections, and came to him.

[Decade 5. 11:53-13:30]

Legacy's armor finished forming. At the other end of the hall was the Glasswalker from before, "I don't know who you are!" he shouted as they ran at each other, "But I'll sto-," he was kicked through a door, grunting, not able to finish his sentence. He rolled into a room an Legacy followed, drawing a card from his book.

"Legacy Slash" it stated.

He drew his weapon up into sword mode as cards appeared between him and the monster. He dashed through, using a largely energized blade to slash the monster, causing him to explode into glass shards.

He lowered his sword and turned to see the Glasswalker standing behind him.

"What do I call you?" Legacy questioned, pointing his sword at him.

"Beetle Raven Glasswalker is my generic title," he responded.

"Long name," Will said, looking down then back, "Got anything shorter? Or…?"

"Or will you destroy me, and I won't matter?" the Glasswalker questioned, "No, you can call me King, since I have taken the powers from that foolish human. We Glasswalkers are proud, and will not be ruled by humans!" he curled his fist and ran for Legacy.

Will moved to slash, but took a punch, barely getting a glancing blow in. He went down, his foe was standing.

Will shouted and moved for him, but was grabbed by the throat and thrown into table, which shattered under him. He groaned and came back up. He slashed and shouted, but the Glasswalker caught him and leap out the window with him.

Both landed on the ground and rolled away from each other. Will shouted and slashed, but he was thrown away. He tried it again, but they locked with each other.

"Why do you think you can stand up to the King? Answer that question, now!" he barked.

"I fight for humanity, and I won't let you enslave them!"

"Ha!" the King shouted, knocking Will back. Will looked to see him holding the bat in his hand, "Watch!" he shouted, slamming the bat onto his belt.

His body shattered and formed as Power Rider Fang, but with a purple torso, green right arm, and blue left, using the powers of all three servants.

The two looked at each other, then the King approached, dragging the hammer behind him as Will backed away, sword in hand. Will rushed and slashed, but was struck by the hammer repeatedly and taken down.

[End Decade footage]

"This building is close enough," Drake said as he and Mina entered the warehouse from the previous night, "We can wait for news in here."

"Let's just hope it comes," Mina said.

They both heard a crashing and turned.

[Decade 5. 13:40-13:46]

Will fell from the roof, with the King landing after him. Will was hit back a few more times by the hammer, shouting from each blow.

[Decade 5. 13:48-13:51]

Will was against some pillars, then the hammer rammed into his chest, holding him there, "You're weak! Ha!" he shouted, swinging the hammer overhead and down at Will.

[End Decade footage]

"We have to do something," Mina muttered.

Drake clenched his fist, "He's using my powers…," he muttered.

[Decade 5. 13:56-13:59]

Will was struck again, then on his stomach, took a shot to his back and cried out.

[End Decade footage]

"I need to get in there," Drake muttered.

"You don't have your powers!" Mina told him.

"I might be able to steal them back though," he muttered.

[Decade 5. 14:00-14:06]

Will was smashed into a wall by the hammer, shouting in pain. He pushed Will back and scored two more strong blows to his torso.

[End Decade footage]

Will was lying on the ground, with his foe standing over him, hammer in hand.

"Will!" both of them shouted.

[Decade 5. 14:11-14:14]

He turned, "Is that the former King I hear?" he questioned as he walked that way.

[End Decade footage]

"Run," Drake told Mina.

"No," she told him.

"Run!" he shouted at her.

[Decade 5. 15:52-16:00]

"You actually care about a human being? I thought you were self-centered," the King stated.

"He's not," Will said, rising behind him. The King looked back, "He's a better man than you think."

[Decade 5. 16:03-16:10]

"He was never better than anyone," the King said, shaking his head.

"You didn't know him. You can't see his heart! But I can feel it," Will told him.

[End Decade footage]

Mina looked at Drake, who stood there, "My heart?" he muttered. He looked ahead.

[Decade 5. 16:16-16:20]

"Fighting with Legend showed me his heart. I saw yours too!" Will told Drake from the distance.

[End Decade footage]

Drake moved away from Mina, "Glasswalker!" he shouted, "I'll call you that, because you are no King. Return my belt and my servants, now! This is a command from your King! The true King!"

[Decade 5. 16:40-16:43]

He turned, growling, then he jerked a little.

[End Decade footage]

The King cried out in pain as he seemed to remain frozen in place.

Drake looked at Mina, who looked back at him in confusion.

[Decade 5. 16:45-16:48]

"Let's try this," Will said as he loaded a card.

"Blast Attack"

He fired.

[Decade 5. 16:50-16:56]

The King growled and stumbled, then fell to his knees. The bat fell out of his belt, and his armor shattered into glass.

[End Decade footage]

Drake crouched down and picked up the bat before rising to his feet again, "I may not have been a good King before, but you've shown me why I need to change my ways. You should have destroyed me sooner, because now I'm going to destroy you, imposter king!"

His belt appeared on his waist and he loaded the bat onto it. "Power Ride!" Drake shouted. His eyes flashed, and briefly a glass-like appearance came to his face.

[Decade 5. 17:05-19:36]

Glass shattered from Drake's body as he stood as Power Rider Fang. The three looked at each other, then the two Riders engaged the Glasswalker.

The fight dragged on a bit until both were thrown around and the Glasswalker had Will pinned to a pillar.

"I'll crush you, like Apollo should have!"

"No, I'm not going to lose again. Not to a member of the Dynasty!" Will called out, "I will defeat you! I will not allow anyone else to feel the same pain I've felt!"

He pushed out and kicked the monster away, towards Drake. The two regrouped as the Glasswalker sprouted wings and flew past them, escaping topside.

The two Riders went up and watched as he flew towards the dragon castle.

"He's planning on taking it!" Drake said.

"Give me your power!" the monster shouted, awakening the dragon, causing it to roar.

"We can't let him get it," Will said.

"Of course, that's right," Drake said, "How?"

Will looked up while listening to Drake, then looked at his card holder opened. "This is how," he said as he picked a card and loaded it to his belt. He grabbed Drake's shoulder, "Turn please." Drake looked at him, "Turn," Will said, pushing him to turn.

He grabbed Will's back and opened it, causing him to shift into a giant bow shaped like a bat. He loaded another card and raised the bow upwards.

"What is that power?" the monster growled.

The arrow shattered open to a new form. The dragon launched an attack down.

"Here's Drake's meaning as King! His resolve!" Will shouted as the arrow flew, going through the attack and into the monster, blasting him into the building.

"Now," Will said as Drake shifted back.

"Right."

Will loaded a card while Drake loaded a whistle into his belt.

"Legacy Kick

Cards appeared before Will.

Drake's leg opened, revealing wings and crimson, instead of steel casing. They both shot their kicks upwards, striking the monster through a corner of the building.

[End Decade footage]

The two Riders landed and undid their transformations as Mina ran towards them, the three servant monsters in tow.

"We were freed when he was destroyed," Wolfen stated, "But we appeared in the warehouse, where he absorbed us."

Drake nodded and then his cold features smiled, "I'm…I'm so happy to see the three of you are still here."

The three looked at each other, then back to Drake, "King Drake?" Wolfen asked.

"Drake," Drake told him, "I am still your King, but…but just Drake." He looked at Will and Mina, then back at the three, "I need to change my ways, that much is clear. I wasn't effective as I was, and I lost my powers as Fang, and the title of King. Clearly I need to make changes. The first changes are already starting. I apologize for not listening to your warnings, Wolfen, and I apologize to you all for any mistreatment I may have given you. Please, forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive," Franken said.

Triton nodded, "You were growing as a King, and now you're here. You understand now."

Wolfen nodded, "It's all ok."

"No, it's not," Drake said, "If I said it was, then I feel like I'd be the old me. But it's not ok. I will work hard every day to make things better, and to become a King you can all be proud of. I will make this city better, I will do more for the Glasswalkers, and…and I will protect us all from the Dynasty. I will make sure the Glasswalkers don't betray us, and I will stop those who already have."

The three monsters nodded.

Drake turned to Will and Mina, "Thank you. Both of you. Mina, you helped save me. Will, you fought for my right as the King. You both helped me to get to this point, and I am in your debt."

"Then fight with me, should the time come," Will told him, "And do your best to thwart the Dynasty."

"I will rally the Glasswalkers should the need arise," he stated.

"Do you have any ideas where we could go next to find other Power Riders?" Mina asked.

Drake nodded, "Try your luck at Tower City. I believe there's at least one Rider currently there, or so I've heard."

"Thank you," Will said. He held up a card, looking at the image of Fang upon it, "And you've given me the power to do more, and perhaps the power to save our home."

"I wish you the best of luck," Drake said, "Go. Go and make the Dynasty fear you. Go and save your home!"

The two nodded. Will lowered the card and clasped hands with Drake, "Take care," Will said.

"And you," Drake told him.

The two of them left Drake and his servants, who turned and approached the building.

"We have a lot of work to do," Drake said, "I will begin by making proper use of my title of King. I will keep the Glasswalkers under control, and on the side of humanity. On my side."

"Do you think he's changed?" Mina asked.

"I do, and I know you think the same," Will told her.

She nodded, "I can feel it, and it feels good."

Will nodded, "Now…the matter of what I'm king of…"

She shook her head and walked past him, "Not doing this again."

He laughed and hurried after her.

* * *

0:34-1:11, 1:11-1:33, 1:33-1:41, 1:50-1:59, 3:25-3:27, 3:29-3:43, 3:44-3:47, 4:07-4:08, 4:40-5:23, 10:27-10:28, 10:30-10:34, 10:35-11:07, 11:07-11:08, 11:53-13:30, 13:40-13:46, 13:48-13:51, 13:56-13:59, 14:00-14:06, 14:11-14:14, 15:52-16:00, 16:03-16:10, 16:16-16:20, 16:40-16:43, 16:45-16:48, 16:50-16:56, 17:05-19:36

Total: 7:56


	6. Tale of the Dragon

Tale of the Dragon

* * *

"Why do you think it's called Tower City?" Will asked as he looked back at Mina as they walked in town.

"How would I know?" she asked.

"Well, think about it. Wouldn't there be a tower or something?" he asked.

"Or it's just filled with skyscrapers. Or a big hill or mountain," she said, "Ok, yeah, it's kind of weird, I guess."

"I'd like to know the origin though," Will said.

"Does it matter?" she asked, "Did you see roses or valleys in Rose Valley? Or a tower in Grace Towers?"

"Well, there was that double mountain," Will said.

"Ok, I give you that," she said.

Mina suddenly stopped. Will turned, "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Up ahead," she said softly, running past him. He turned and ran after her, "There!" she pointed.

[Decade 6. 0:36-0:42]

There were people walking past a building with very reflective windows. In the reflection was a red Power Rider fighting a few monsters, pushing them back before turning to them again.

[End Decade footage]

"Can nobody else see this?" Will muttered as he and Mina watched, and then looked at the people on the street. Everyone was just walking.

"Maybe," she said, "I mean, you have a belt, and I'm…psychic or something."

"Yeah, someday I'd like to know about that," he told her, looking at her.

"I'll be sure to let you know just as soon as I figure it out," she said.

"Where did they go?" Will questioned as he looked back at the windows.

"That's a good question," she muttered, then turned, "This way!" He ran after her and they took a corner, then saw a man standing in the alley, "It's him."

Will stepped forward, "Hi," he said.

The young man looked at the two of them, "Who are you two?" he questioned.

"People who saw you fighting behind the reflection," Will told him.

"And do you two use these then?" he asked, pulling out a deck-like buckle from his pocket. There was a dragon emblem on the front.

"Not quite," Will said, drawing his belt buckle out, "I have a different one." He gestured to Mina, "And she's just psychic, or something. She could see the fight as well."

(Version 1: Saban is obligated to reference Dragon Knight)

The man lowered his deck, "I'm Rob," he said, "Kamen Rider Dragon Knight."

"Kamen Rider?" Will questioned, "Not 'Power Rider'?"

"I've heard other people use that name," Rob said, "The land these powers come from use the title 'Kamen' instead. It probably means the same thing."

"Weird," Will said, "Anyway…"

"Rob," Mina said, "We've come a long way. Have you heard of the Dark Conquest Dynasty?"

(Version 2: Saban is not obligated to mention Dragon Knight)

The man lowered his deck, "I'm Rob," he said, "Power Rider Dragon Knight."

"Rob," Mina said, "We've come a long way. Have you heard of the Dark Conquest Dynasty?"

"No, what would that be?" Rob questioned.

"Long story," Mina said, "Short version is that they're conquering places, and already took our home. We're traveling so that he can learn from all of the other Riders and gain the ability to fight back."

Rob shook his head, "I don't know if I'm the right person to teach you anything. Especially right now."

"And why's that?" Will asked.

"Two big reasons," he said, "The first one is that I'm new to this. I only gained this power a few months ago. These powers kind of get passed around lately. And, well…there's thirteen of us."

"Thirteen Riders in total?" he asked, "What do you mean?"

"No, I mean thirteen who use these Advent Decks," he said, "And…and right now, things are bad."

"What do you mean by 'bad'?" Mina asked.

"There's a new player," Rob told them, "And…and my allies are powerless."

"What do you mean?" Mina asked.

"I have a few allies left who still fight, but the rest of them? They had their Decks taken, and now fake Riders are fighting us. And they're difficult to take down. Only a few of us remain."

"Then I'll help even things out," Will said, "And in exchange, I hope that we can reach some sort of understanding."

"If you can help me protect my city, I'll do whatever I can to help you," Rob told him, "I swear that to you."

Will nodded, "Then let's get started. Where do we begin?"

"Follow me," he said, "One upside to having these Decks means that we can feel or sense where things are happening. There's already a fight in progress."

"And do you plan on getting involved?" Will asked.

"No," Rob said, "I'm not good enough to defeat them. I'm sorry, but if you came to find me to train you, you chose the wrong person. One of the others is going to be a better fit for you." Rob ran ahead, while Will stood back and drew a blank card from his holder.

"This is his armor," Will told Mina as they looked at the dull outline, "He's the one who needs to help me."

"Tell him that," Mina said.

"Will he believe me, though?" Will asked.

"Show him the card and he should," she said.

"Let me rephrase," he said, "Will he be able to help me?"

"It's not like you learned to fight from the other two," she said.

"I know, but still, I feel like his attitude towards this might not be the best. He thinks too lowly of himself."

"Then help him," Mina said, "Help him help you."

He nodded and pocketed the card before running after Rob with Mina at his side.

* * *

After some running Rob stopped and pointed ahead at a building, "Just watch," he said.

[Decade 6. 6:12-6:25]

The battle could be seen behind the reflection on the doors and windows. The Riders were fighting each other in an intense melee. There were shouts coming from some Riders, but nothing from others.

Incisor and Camo fought, while Sting and Thrust fought as well until Spear jumped in. Meanwhile, Axe and Torque fought solo as well.

[End Decade footage]

"What's going on?" Will questioned, looking at Rob, "Which ones are fake?" he asked.

"I know that Incisor and Spear are fake," Rob said, then looked back, "The crab and antelope," which caused the two to nod.

"Why are the rhino and stingray fighting then? One must be fake," Will said.

Rob nodded, "Considering Spear is fighting with Thrust, I have to wager that Sting is fake." He paused, "Thrust is the rhino, and…"

"We got that one," Will said, "The names are kind of obvious for them."

"Technically so is 'Incisor'," Mina said, "Or at least, I got that one."

"And I didn't," Will said, "But that's not important. What is important is this fight. We need to do something!"

Rob looked at the deck he held, and then out at the battle itself, "If I go in there, there's no telling what will happen. Nobody knows who's real and who's fake. For all we know this is an act, and they're all fake."

"Don't you guys keep in communication?" Mina asked.

"Since this whole thing has started, nothing outside of a face to face meeting is safe, and I haven't seen anyone in a bit. We know the enemy can use our voices, we've been tricked before."

"And who is the enemy anyway?" Will asked.

"We don't even know," Rob said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden ring, "But this was left behind where we know he was. This is his, we assume."

"May I?" Mina asked, holding out her hand. Rob nodded and let her hold it. She closed her fist around it, "I might be able to figure something out," she said softly, "My powers might help us out here."

"You're going to play magic detective?" Will asked.

"If I have to," she said, "It might be worth it."

"Be careful," Will told her.

Rob looked between her and the fight, "You shouldn't go alone."

[Decade 6. 6:42-7:39]

Incisor was struck into a pillar and fell. Fights went on around him. Camo approached, "It's time for you to be destroyed, fake!"

Incisor let out a growl at him.

Torque had his arms on Axe, "Hurry and finish him off! Stop wasting your time!" He grunted as Axe pulled himself free.

Incisor punched Camo back and then pulled a card out.

"Strike Vent"

As Incisor came forward with his swing of the claw weapon, Camo loaded a card into his leg holster.

"Clear Vent"

Camo turned invisible as he slipped away from the attack.

Incisor swung at nothing and looked around. He took hits from multiple sides as Camo came out of his cloak from time to time, but kept slipping back into it.

Torque was being dragged across the ground by a tiger-like monster, shouting in pain. He shot the monster in the chest, causing it to fall. He rolled up, seeing Axe standing there, claws on his arms.

Camo continued to fight with Incisor, fighting while invisible until the other Rider fell.

"It's me! I'm your friend! Your ally! Please, believe me!" Incisor pleaded.

"You're not," Camo told him, lifting his arm to his head.

"Go!" Incisor shouted as he tilted his card to show it.

"Attack Vent" rang out as Camo looked to his side. A crab monster leapt at him.

"Shoot Vent" rang out as Torque grabbed a large cannon weapon. Axe growled as he drew his arms up for protection.

"Take this!" Torque shouted as he fired.

Axe was knocked through a reflective surface and rolled away on the ground.

Camo struggled with the crab monster, then shouted and was thrown aside, rolling.

[End Decade footage]

A man was lying on the ground, groaning in pain, grabbing his chest. He wore the Camo Advent Deck in his belt yet.

Will looked and ran to his side, "Are you ok?" he asked, then looked at the mirror.

[Decade 6. 7:44-7:45]

Incisor was moving towards the window, laughing.

[End Decade footage]

Will glared at the window and rose, drawing his belt out, "I think it's time I stepped in," he muttered.

"Who are you?" the man on the ground groaned.

Will looked down at him, "An ally."

[Decade 6. 7:48-8:03]

Incisor had his arms out to the side in a mocking manner, "You cannot defeat me, whoever you are!" He gestured to Will, then dropped his arms and laughed.

A motorcycle pulled up behind Incisor, causing him to turn. The top of the bike opened and a new Rider stepped out, clad in dark armor.

[End Decade footage]

Mina and Rob walked through the street, with Mina's hand enclosed on the ring. "Something's starting to happen," she said softly.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"I don't know, but something," she said.

"A tracker?" he asked with hope.

"I don't know," she said, "I'd like to hope so. The sooner we find him, the better." She walked a few steps, then stopped and opened her hand. "I hadn't noticed before. This is a wedding ring."

"Yeah, and?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said, "I just think that's a bit weird. I don't know why." She started to walk again, closing her hand around the ring.

"Our enemy is married," Rob said, "I don't see how that has much to do with this."

"Nor do I," she said.

Rob looked at her, "What's your story?" he asked.

"We lost our home to the Dynasty, and now we're traveling so that Will can become stronger and help retake our home. We're also warning the other Riders we meet."

"No, not that," Rob said, "Your actual story."

"We lived in Harper's Coast," she said, "We're attending college there. Or, were, I guess. Will and I have been friends since we were children. I have no siblings, just my parents, and of course, friends. Not long before the attack, I was accepted into Golden Grove and their elite college. Will was angry I was leaving."

"That's not quite your story," Rob said, "That's just generics. What about you yourself?"

She stopped, "I'm just a girl who has a few friends, who doesn't know quite what she wants from life. I want to go to Golden Grove for the opportunity it gives me, but I can't leave my friends. Do I give up my future to keep my past into the present?" she asked, "I'm so smart, everyone says I am, and yet I can't make some of these simple decisions."

"Your life is anything but simple at this point," he told her.

"But even before all of this, I still was so uncertain," she told him.

"Life is like that. Filled with uncertainties."

"Yes, but this is a life changing decision," she told him.

"And now your life has changed," he told her, "Everything has changed. Don't put stock into what was, into the decisions you couldn't make. Think ahead, and of what your decisions will be after this is all over."

"Assuming there's anything to go back to after this ends," she said.

"Believe in Will. Believe in the other Riders," he told her, "This Dynasty will fall."

"I hope it will," she said, "I have faith in Will and everyone else. But…but reality ensues sometimes, and the good guys don't always win. But so far things have worked out."

"Except for your home," he said.

"That was the first time," she said, "Will's gotten better. And he fought their leader. There wasn't much hope he'd win, in retrospect, but…but he's growing. We'll win next time."

"I hope you will," Rob said, "I truly do hope so."

She stopped and held out her hand, "I feel it," she said, "This way!" She broke off into a run, with Rob close behind.

* * *

Will began to run, trying to follow the fight. He stopped and watched a window for a few moments, then ran, "Come on, stay in one place!" he shouted, drawing confused looks from people around him.

He stopped and looked in a car window, "Close enough," he said, drawing his belt. The window of the car rippled a little, so he nodded, "Good, it'll work," he said, loading it onto his waist and lifted the card, swiping it through. "Power Ride!"

There was a magenta flash.

[Decade 6. 11:23-11:25]

Legacy stood there, armored. He leapt into the window on the back of a van, entering the other world.

[Decade 6. 11:27-12:53]

Incisor was knocked back by a strike to the chest, shouting. He took another hit from Wing Knight and rolled.

"You can't beat me, I…I'll destroy! Ah!" the yellow Rider shouted as he was knocked back.

"No, I'll be destroying you," Wing Knight said as he lifted a card.

"We…we will take your belt," Incisor said as he rose.

"Final Vent"

Wing Knight leapt into the air, aiming his lance down. A bat monster flew, becoming his cape and twisting around him to become a drill, crashing through Incisor. The fake Rider shouted as he exploded.

Wing Knight stood on the other side of the flames, holding his lance out. He threw his hand up, catching cards from Incisor, looking at them.

He closed the fanned out cards, "No more fakes from you," he said. He turned to see Legacy riding on his motorcycle.

"You're one of the good Riders?" Legacy asked as he got off his bike. "You beat the fake after all."

"Who are you?" Wing Knight questioned as he drew his sword from his side. "You're not one of us…" He rushed for Legacy.

Legacy opened the book on his hip and drew a card. Wing Knight stopped, "Cards?" he questioned.

"Not quite like yours, but similar," Legacy said.

Wing Knight lifted his sword up and sheathed it, "I'm done," he said, walking away.

"What?" Legacy questioned. He let out a shout.

Missiles struck, blasting at both Riders. Legacy was knocked on his back, but Wing Knight rolled.

Torque stood atop a nearby structure with a cannon mounted on each shoulder.

"Guess who lost their Deck!" he laughed, "You're going down!" He fired again from each shoulder.

The two ran for cover, but were blasted back.

"He lost it?" Legacy questioned.

"It would seem that way," Wing Knight said.

"He looked like he was doing fine when I saw him earlier," Legacy said, looking through a pipe.

Both ran as they were fired on again. The blast threw them both aside, with Legacy going through the window he had entered through, his suit colors fading.

[End Decade footage]

Will was lying in the road, groaning. "Did…did Wing Knight make it?" he muttered. He picked himself up and looked around, but he was alone.

* * *

Mina stopped, "It's moved. I mean, he's moved," she said, taking a right and running. Rob ran after her.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

She nodded, "I'm sure enough!"

"Good enough for me," he said.

"What do you plan on doing when we find this man?" she asked, "I mean, what if he tries to pretend he doesn't know what we're talking about? What if this is all wrong?"

"When we find him, I intend to draw my Deck and force him," Rob said, "I'm sure he'll be willing to do something as soon as I confront him."

"And if not?" she asked.

"That's what I hope you can help with," he told her, "Maybe some psychic persuasion."

"We'll see," she said, "I don't know what I can do."

Mina stopped suddenly, "Here!" she said.

Rob stopped beside her. They saw a car going by with a middle aged man driving it. He looked out the window at them as he passed, and then kept driving.

"That's him!" she said, running after the car. Rob shouted after her as he ran.

"We can't chase a car!" he told her.

She stopped. "What do you propose then?"

He sighed, "If I entered the other world and pursued on my bike, I wouldn't have you telling me where to go. I don't know."

"Then we run after him," she said, running again. He ran after her.

* * *

Will walked for a while, checking windows as he walked, but there was no sign of anything.

"Where are they?" he muttered, "Come on, there has to be something happening…"

He stopped as a car pulled up in front of him. A man got out and closed the door, "I don't know who you are," he told Will, turning to him, holding a blue Advent Deck in his hand, "But you're in prime position to ruin everything I've worked so hard for."

"And just who are you?" Will questioned, "The one behind this?"

"Of course," he said, "And I've heard of you. Master Apollo mentioned that we may have a run in with you. I'll be sure to finish what he started."

"So," Will clenched his fists, "You work with the Dynasty. In that case," he lifted his belt, "Let's get this done with."

The man laughed, "Yes, let's do this right now. The sooner I remove you from the equation, the better."

The man turned around and lifted his deck towards the window of his car. A bolt of energy flew from the deck, reflected back, and formed his belt. He loaded it into the side of the belt, "Power Ride" (Or "Kamen Rider!" if following the Dragon Knight continuity, see author's notes)

"Power Ride!" Will called as he swiped his card.

As Will went through his transformation sequence, arcs of power flew out from the other man's belt, slowly going over his body and forming his armor; the blue armor of a shark.

"Follow me," the man said, leaping into the mirror. Legacy followed.

[Decade 6. 16:16-17:13]

Legacy stood outside of a building, the shark Rider standing before him.

"I will enjoy crushing you," the shark Rider said.

"Not happening," Legacy said, reaching back, "I'll take you down!" he shouted as he whipped his blaster forward and opened fire.

As the shark Rider rolled, he lifted a card.

"Sword Vent"

Will attempted to fire again, but he took slashes to the chest from his foe's blade, "My name is Fury!" the other Rider shouted as he struck Will.

Will was knocked back, but Fury was lifting another card out. He loaded it into his arm mounted slot.

"Attack Vent"

Two monsters jumped at Legacy, stopping him from firing and then striking him. Will ducked and got some strikes in, but was taken over quickly again, shouting.

"Try another one," Fury said.

"Strike Vent"

He threw his arm up, getting a shark gauntlet on his right arm. He lowered it then thrust it forward, blasting Will in the chest with a blast of water.

Will tried to pick himself up, "Ok then…," he muttered.

A series of gazelle-like monsters leapt into the fray, with Spear leading them. Will shouted and started to try to fight the monsters off while Fury watched from behind a wall.

"Why did you have to interfere now? Eh, foolish copy. Fine, destroy him if you can. It doesn't matter to me," he said as he turned and walked away.

[End Decade footage]

Mina and Rob stopped, both tired and panting. They both sat down on the ground, "Ok, that wasn't the smartest idea," Mina admitted.

"Told you," Rob said.

Rob looked aside to see someone walking towards them, a man in a black coat, with a belt on his waist.

"Jeremy," Rob said, standing.

The other man stopped, "Rob…," he said, "I can't control myself…" He held out his deck.

"Jeremy…what are you doing?" Rob questioned.

Mina rose and stood at Rob's side, "What do you mean by that?" she questioned.

"I…I've been collecting their cards and decks," he said as his body slid the deck into the belt. The arcs of power flew out, "I think they're leaking into me…I'm not doing any of this…"

Mina looked at Rob, "I feel a lot of negative energy around him…"

Rob lifted his deck to a car window, summoning his belt and then he loaded it with his call, "Ok then. Jeremy, I'll try to free you."

Mina looked over at Wing Knight, watching cards fall from him to the ground. The two Riders walked away from her. She ran over, looking at Incisor's cards on the ground. She looked up at the two Riders.

[Decade 6. 19:18-20:17 (note: edit or cover the Japanese characters on the sign)]

"They don't want to fight," Mina said as Rob threw a punch for Jeremy, but was blocked. They switched sides, "Rob…," she said. (slow motion scene, as per footage)

Wing Knight's arm came up, "Wait!" he shouted, "Oh, your friend's voice is mine now."

"No!" Rob shouted, then turned his head up at the other Rider quickly, "We're friends, and I won't let you use his body!"

"It's too late for that."  
Rob pointed at him, "It's never too late! I'll bring you back from the darkness! I'll break the control that man has over you! Because, Jeremy, we're friends!" he shouted, running forward and throwing a punch, but his friend didn't block.

Rob continued to shout and threw a few more punches into his friend's face. He was about to punch again, but his fist stopped. He drew it back and looked at it, then looked back at Jeremy.

"You can't do it…," Jeremy's voice said. His hand loosened on his sword.

"I can!" he shouted, but something was thrown into him first, causing him to be turned around.

Spear rolled across the ground. Legacy ran behind the two of them, "Move out of the way!" he shouted. The two moved as he ran through, opening his belt. Spear began to rise.

"You're going down!" he shouted.

"Legacy Kick"

The kick smashed into Spear, taking him down. Legacy rose and turned around, dusting his hands.

[End Decade footage]

Mina looked through a window, "You're there, Will. Good, stop them, please…free Jeremy. For Rob."

[Decade 6. 20:42-23:16]

Legacy stood there, Wing Knight walking towards him, with Dragon Knight just behind him.

"Nice to see you again," Will told Jeremy, "I see Rob's here too," he pointed.

Rob walked forward, "Will, Jeremy's being controlled. It's not a fake Rider, it's him being controlled!" While he was shouting, Jeremy's arm came up, stopping him from advancing.

Fury was behind a tree, watching, "Let it begin," he said.

"Controlled?" Will said, lifting a card, "Let's fight bat with bat!" he said as he held the card out.

He swiped it through his belt.

"Power Ride! Fang!"

His armor shifted into Fang's.

"Huh, this form feels different," Will said as he drew his arm up and took a moment.

"I'll deal with the wildcard first," Jeremy said, walking to the side of Rob and then running, sword in hand. Will ran after him, shouting.

"Save him, please!" Rob shouted after Will.

The two Riders entered a parking garage. As Will kicked, Jeremy slashed, getting a few shots in on his foe. Finally Jeremy rushed the unmoving Will, slashing repeatedly before being caught by the arm.

"Your friend is worried!" His grip was broken, "You're a good m-," he groaned as he was kicked back by Jeremy, who ran after him.

"I care nothing for Dragon Knight, nor do I care for the others!" he shouted at Will as he continued to slash.

Will moved back and opened his belt. He caught the slash and shifted it to the side, "Come back!" he shouted, catching his foe's arm, "I know you're a good man being controlled. I will save you! I'll save you for Rob!"

He loaded a card and pushed his foe back.

"Wolfen" the belt rang out as his armor shifted to the blue state and he held the sword in hand now. He ran his hand over the blade and rushed forward.

Will shouted as he slashed, scoring multiple blows on Jeremy, knocking him back. He turned and drew another card.

"Franken"

His armor shifted to purple and he swung his hammer up to block, then struck Jeremy a few times with the larger weapon, shouting with effort each blow.

Jeremy landed away from him, "Fine," he said, drawing a card from his belt.

"Trick Vent"

Multiple copies of Wing Knight ran forward.

Will loaded another card.

"Triton"

He shifted forms and started to shoot, but was continually slashed by the copies, shouting until he rolled back, losing his form and reverting to Legacy.

"I can play that game too," he said, drawing a card and tapping it. He rose and loaded it.

"Clone Attack"

Two copies were made. One held the sword, one had nothing, and the real Legacy held the blaster.

The copies rushed each other, engaging until the Wing Knights were defeated and reverted back to one. The copies of Legacy reverted as well.

"Please, come back to us Jeremy," Rob was saying as he watched from the side. "You can be saved. We need you to be saved."

Will drew a card, "This'll end it," he said.

"You won't," Jeremy said.

"I need you," Rob said, looking down. "Please."

"You won't!" Jeremy shouted, "Or will you?"

"Free him," Rob said quietly, "Please…"

[End Decade footage]

* * *

0:36-0:42, 6:12-6:25, 6:42-7:39, 7:44-7:45, 7:48-8:03, 11:23-11:25, 11:27-12:53, 16:16-17:13, 19:18-20:17, 20:42-23:16

Total: 6:30


	7. Fury's Plot

Fury's Plot

* * *

[Decade 7. 1:34-2:20]

As Will lowered his card, Rob walked in front of the downed Jeremy, "I want him to be freed," he turned his head to look at the downed Rider, "But…I'll be the one to do it," he told Will as he looked to the Rider.

Jeremy looked at him.

"If you're sure you want to," Will said, then walked towards him, "I know it'll be hard, to defeat your friend."

"No," Rob told him, then looked down a bit, "He's being controlled. It'll be my pleasure to defeat him, to free him." He finally looked back at Will, "This is what I must do. Surely you understand!"

"Rob," Will said, walking forward.

Shots rang out, striking Rob in the back, and Will in the chest. Jeremy turned and rose, lifting his sword.

"You have some will left? Impressive," Fury said. "We're going to end this soon." He held a card up and shook it a little, "Here's a taste."

"Rob, ready?" Will asked.

Fury loaded the card into his gauntlet.

"Strike Vent"

He thrust his arm forward and shouted. A burst of water appeared and a giant shark monster floated there, opening fire.

[Decade 7. 3:45-3:47]

Legacy, Wing Knight and Dragon Knight were thrown out of a mirror on the streets and rolled away.

[End Decade footage]

Mina was crouching by them as their armor vanished, "Are you three ok?" she asked, voice filled with worry.

"How did you find us so fast?" Will groaned.

She held her hand out, "The ring," she said, "He was with you, wasn't he?"

Rob came to his knees and nodded, "Fury beat all of us in one shot."

"You're following him?" Jeremy questioned them, looking at all three before looking back at Mina, "With a ring?"

"She's psychic. Or something," Will said.

"Something," Mina agreed, closing her hand on the ring, "You're another one of the remaining Riders?" she asked.

"Not quite," he said as he rose, "I'm not a copy. I'm a real Rider, but…but I'm useless," he said.

"How so?" she asked him.

Will and Rob walked over to him, "He's been trying to take the Advent Decks or cards from the fakes," Rob said.

"I've been trying to stop Fury from making more. But…," he clenched his fist, "The power was too much. I was controlled by it instead. But at least right now I'm in control again. I guess that beating knocked me out of it." He shook out his arm, "Hurt though."

"Fight with us," Rob told Jeremy, "We have to defeat Fury. We might be the only two left. We can't let him keep going!"

Will nodded, "The three of us can defeat him. I fought him on my own, and I didn't do very well. He has two monsters too, so we'll be even."

Rob nodded, "Together, we're stronger."

"I'm a liability," Jeremy said.

"You're not!" Rob told him, "You're my friend and ally! You made me a Rider! You trained me!"

"I'm still under Fury's control. For all I know, he let me move on my own, and now he's just watching and listening to you guys plan! Or maybe he's not."

Will and Mina looked at each other, then she looked to him, "I might be able to help you."

"No offense," Jeremy told her, "But if you don't even know what you are, I don't know if I want to trust you to something this important. Focus on your ring location thing."

"Please," Rob told Jeremy, stepping towards him, "Fight with us."

"And if I turn against you with no warning?" he questioned, "If we start to fight Fury, and then he turns me back on, and I stab you both in the back? I can't live with betraying you. Even trying to fight you hurt me so much. You're my protégé, my student. My…my friend. I refuse to endanger you."

"Even if it means giving us a disadvantage against Fury?" Will questioned.

He nodded, "I'm sorry, but yes."

"I can help you!" Mina told him, "I'm sure I can!"

"No!" Jeremy told her, walking over to her, "Maybe someday, but right now, I don't trust you. I mean no offense." He grabbed her hand and unfurled it, "Use your power, find Fury. Don't waste your time on me and then lose track of him. He's more important."

"But if we can't beat him, then it doesn't matter," Rob told Jeremy.

"I have faith in you," Jeremy told him, "The two of you can handle Fury. I have faith in both of you to be able to do that. He's nothing but a pretender, a Rider who shouldn't exist. Show him the true pride of an Advent Deck Rider, Rob."

Rob nodded a few times, slowly, "I'll do my best," he told Jeremy, "I'll be sure to stop him."

Jeremy nodded and clasped him on the shoulder, "Good luck." He turned to Will, "And good luck to you as well." He stepped away from them, "Again, I never meant offense," he told Mina, walking away from them.

The three watched him walking away. Rob turned to them, "Will, I wish we had him, but I think we can do it together."

Will nodded, "I'm sure we can."

Mina leaned against him, "Are you sure?" she whispered, "You're pretty strong, but he beat you, and then beat all of you."

"I know," Will said, "But I have faith we can win this time."

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

He sighed, "I don't even know. I was just being hopeful."

She sighed, "And I was hoping you had a plan."

"Maybe someday," he said, patting her on the shoulder. He walked towards Rob, "Ok, so what next?"

Rob looked after Jeremy, then turned to Will, "Let's take some time to rest. I'm sure we both need it."

Will nodded, "Yeah, that last attack hurt."

"Meet me in an hour," Rob told him, "It's not much time, but we shouldn't give Fury time to regroup or gain more Riders in his army."

Will nodded, "Yeah, makes sense to me. An hour then."

Rob nodded and ran off. Mina walked up beside Will, "I don't know about you, but I don't think he intends to use this time to rest."

"Me neither," Will said, looking at Mina, "But let's not push it. Let's find Fury."

She nodded and held up her hand, "Well, let's get to work then."

* * *

"Jeremy!" Rob called, catching up to the other man as he crossed the street.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy questioned Rob, "You should be with Will and getting ready for the fight to come."

"I told him that I'll meet him in an hour," he said, "I told him we need time to rest."

"It'll probably take more than an hour to recover from the wounds that monster gave us."

"I know, but we can't give Fury much time," Rob told him.

"For him, an hour is probably a lot of time," Jeremy told Rob, "He might make another set of fakes in the meantime."

"If he does, we'll stop them," Rob said.

"You're young and foolish," Jeremy said, "How do you plan on beating Fury if he throws even two copies in front of himself? They'll weaken the two of you, and then Fury will crush you. He's too strong."

"Then fight with us!" Rob pleaded.

"I already told you that I can't!" he practically shouted. Some people stopped and looked at them, then they kept going.

"I get that, but you fought back against his control," Rob told him, "You were able to overcome it!"

"Was I?" he questioned, "Or was that Fury messing with us?" he questioned, "I wouldn't put it past him."

"I have faith in you, and in your resolve," he told Jeremy.

"My resolve doesn't mean much," he said. He drew his Advent Deck out and looked at Rob, "I'd tell you to find one of the others and give this to them, but I have a feeling the energy has tainted my Deck as well."

"I've seen you destroy so many Mirror Monsters on your own," Rob told him, "I know you have an incredible resolve, a powerful will."

"There's a difference between protecting people from monsters and from fighting possession from Fury. Fury's hold is strong, you've seen that. You've seen just how powerful the copies can be."

"And I've seen just how powerful YOU can be!" Rob told him.

"There's a difference," he said, "Fighting a force of nature, as opposed to fighting a creeping darkness that slowly penetrates your heart. Surely the darkness is easier."

Jeremy looked away from him for a few moments, then looked back at him, "No. The darkness creeps in in a way I can't even explain. It rips apart your resolve, your very nature, and it replaces it with something that can't be brought back down. I…I can't explain it."

"And you're sure you can't fight it?" Rob asked.

He shook his head, "No. I can't. I could try, but I'd be putting you two in too much danger."

Rob nodded, "Ok. What are you going to do then?"

"I have one idea," he said, "I'm going to try something."

"What is it?" Rob asked.

"You'll see," he said, "I hope." Jeremy walked away from Rob, leaving the younger man standing there.

* * *

As Mina and Will walked, Mina held her hand out and stopped. "Which way?" Will asked as they stood at a crossroads.

Mina closed her eyes, then shifted her arm one way, "That way," she said. The two hurried. As they ran, she looked at him, "If we find him, what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I figure we can just observe and follow," Will said, "At least until Rob shows up, then we can confront him."

"He gave me his number earlier," Mina said, "We can call him to wherever we are."

He nodded, "Let's just hope we get an eye on Fury before he gets eyes on us."

The two stopped and slowed as they came to an empty street with a number of parked cars. "That's his, I think," Will said.

He and Mina moved and hid behind a bench. "I guess we wait now," she said. She held her hand out, "He's in the building across the street. Somewhere."

Will nodded, "We probably have some time. What do you want to talk about?"

"Do you have anything in mind?" she asked.

"How about our futures," he said, "Assuming we can repel the attack and save our home, then what?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, "I assume we continue our college lives."

"At home, or at Golden Grove?" he asked her.

"Will, not now," she told him.

"You're right, now's not a good time," he said, "But when is? I know it's your decision, but still, we're friends. We're on this journey now. Surely this means something."

"It does, but…but even if I leave you, that doesn't mean anything. We're still close. You're still my friend!"

He nodded, "I know, but...we've always been together. Since we were children."

"People have to part ways," she said.

"I know," he told her.

"What about you? College?" she asked him, "Or…well, are you going to become a guardian? You're a Rider now, after all."

"I don't know," he told her, "I could become a Rider, and protect Harper's Coast, but we've never had problems. I could protect another city, help other Riders. I…I don't know. We'll see what happens."

She nodded, "You're a good hero. A good Rider. Whoever you protect will be lucky."

He turned to her, "Do you feel lucky?" he asked.

She turned her head, "To have you protecting me? Yeah. I feel lucky. You know, more or less."

"More or less?" he questioned.

"Well, you're you," she said, "I've known you so long. I've known you serious, I've known you joking, I've known all of you. It's hard that way to see you as someone like that, I guess."

"Someone like what?"

"Someone like…say, Ian."

"Ian's your standard for good Riders?" he asked.

"You're you," she said, "No offense. Drake was…well…"

"I get it," he said.

"Rob's good though, but he's unsure of himself."

He nodded and looked out, "Yeah. Hopefully he'll be fine."

"I'm sure he will be," she said.

They watched as the older man in the suit walked out of the building and walked across the street towards his car. The two remained ducked behind the bench, trying to remain hidden as he approached.

He went around his car towards the door, then he stopped and turned around, "You two," he said, "Come here. Now."

They rose, "And why should we?" Will questioned.

He drew his Advent Deck, "We're surrounded by cars. I'll summon my sharks from the windows. Here. Now!"

The two looked at each other and walked towards him. He tucked his Advent Deck away as they stood before him.

"Good, that wasn't hard, was it?" he asked.

"What do you want?" Will demanded.

"What is it that you wanted?" he questioned, "You two were spying on me."

"We're enemies, why do you think?" Will questioned.

"I don't want to be enemies," the man told Will. He held his hand out, "Where's my ring?"

Mina shook her head, "No."

"It's my wedding ring," he said, "Have a heart." Nothing. "My wife died five years ago. Please, let me have it back."

She looked at Will, then looked back at him and held her hand out. He took it into his hand and slipped it back on, "I thank you."

"And what if you're lying so we can't track you?" Will questioned.

"I have no reason to lie," he said, "Look. My name is Peter. I fell in love so quickly, and I valued every moment of time with her. She passed away five years ago, and…and since then, I've felt lost."

"So you became a Rider and started taking out other Riders?" Will questioned.

"I was found by the Dynasty," Peter told him, "Apollo found me and gave me a purpose. I was lost."

"And your purpose was to fight Riders?" Will questioned.

"Get off of that topic," Peter told him, "He told me his views of the world, and how the world needed to change."

"Change?" Will questioned, "He took our home to be a naval position!"

"The world needs to change," Peter said, "The Dynasty knows how to change it. I believe in everything they do."

"They enslaved our city!" Will shouted at him.

"They have a vision that you cannot possibly see!" Peter told him.

"Or are they just trying to conquer the world? Were you tricked?" Mina questioned.

"I was not tricked!" he shouted, "Apollo saw something in me! He made me his soldier! And now, I'm his general."

"So if you fall, then what happens?" Will questioned.

"It doesn't matter. I won't fall. Not to you. I've already defeated eleven Riders, and have my power on a twelfth. I'm bringing an army to the Dynasty, and if you try to stop me, I'll let it loose on you."

Will shook his head and lifted his belt, "It won't work. Try it. Or wait, you can't! Jeremy's been sabotaging your efforts by taking the Advent Decks or cards from Riders who are defeated! You've lost at least a few of them, all to one man. And well, Spear to me."

Peter's face turned to a scowl, "I'll crush you myself! And I still have one Rider left! The strongest of all of them!"

Will shook his head, "I don't care. I'll still take you down!"

"Will! You can't do this on your own! You tried already!" Mina told him.

"Listen to her, boy," Peter said, "You know you can't beat me."

"No, I might not be able to, but I'm going to try!"

"Then come with me," he said, "We'll fight in the other world."

Will nodded and loaded his belt onto his waist. He lifted his card, "Power Ride!" He swiped it through and underwent his transformation process.

Peter thrust his Advent Deck towards his window, causing energy to bounce off and form his belt. He drew his Deck back, "Power/Kamen Ride(r)!"

He slid his Deck in and arcs of power flew around his body, forming his armor. The two looked at each other, then entered the windows, leaving Mina alone on the street.

[Decade 7. 11:44-12:24 (note: edit kanji on signs)]

Both Riders shouted as they came into the other world, rolling across the ground. "Rough entry," Peter growled. He rose, "Things are going to get so much rougher for you!"

Will kneeled there, "That's my line." He turned his head to look at Peter, "Because this time, I'm taking you down!" He rose to his feet, "You ready?" he tilted his head.

"Cocky child."

"Cocky and confident are different things," he said as he pointed at the other Rider, "And I'm confident." As he said this, Fury looked down, then back up.

"Confident? Ha!" He moved a bit closer to Will, "You may have won every battle so far, or won on your second tries, but not this one."

Will lowered his arm, "So far, I like my odds. I'm going to keep my track record going." He took a pause, then turned his head to look at the other man, "I'm taking out a Dynasty general today, and I'm going to get closer to," he turned his head away, then back, "avenging my home!"

[Decade 7. 12:25-12:40]

"Do you think your pain gives you reason to win?"

"Hm?"

"You think you feel justified because your home is gone." He stopped moving and stood there, "But do you have the power to back that up?" He turned, "I sincerely doubt you do!"

[End Decade footage]

Mina watched through the window, "Come on Will…you have to do this." She pulled out her cellphone, "Rob, please answer…"

* * *

Rob was following Jeremy from a distance. He saw Jeremy standing in front of a broken mirror.

[Decade 7. 4:42-4:45]

A golden Rider stood behind the broken mirror, stood for a moment, then walked away.

[End Decade footage]

"There you are, Wrath," Jeremy said, drawing out his Advent Deck. He thrust it out, forming his belt. He shouted his call and thrust it into his belt, transforming in arcs of power. He leapt into the reflection.

Rob ran over, "You have to win this."

[Decade 7. 10:06-10:33]

Wing Knight slashed and shouted, but Wrath avoided the swing. He continued to evade and then backhanded Wing Knight.

Jeremy hit the wall and slumped against it a bit, groaning in pain. He shouted and slashed, but Wrath vanished.

"You're still injured," a voice said out of nowhere. Wrath appeared as the statement was completed, but vanished after being slashed at. He appeared again, away from Wing Knight. Jeremy shouted and attacked again, but again, Wrath appeared behind him.

Jeremy turned and shouted and grabbed Wrath, "You're the strongest. If I can stop you…" He shouted as he was thrown aside.

Wrath shouted and backhanded him, causing him to roll away. Jeremy came up to his knees, "No more games!" he shouted as he drew a card. Wrath stood there.

"Final Vent"

Jeremy shouted and ran forward, being wrapped in his cape. He turned into a drill and plunged through Wrath, destroying him. His cards rained down.

[End Decade footage]

Rob stepped back as Jeremy exited, in human form. He looked at Rob and held up a card, "This…this is what we need."

"What is it? Rob questioned.

"Time Vent," he said, "With it we can stop Fury. We can weaken him. We can reverse our injuries and fight him!"

Rob grabbed Jeremy as he shouted and fell.

"You're too weak to use it," Rob told him, "Let me use it. I'll take us back far enough, and then we can defeat him!"

Jeremy nodded, "From what I've learned, he's gained power from corrupting the others. Remove their corruption with Time Vent and we should have the edge. Or…you should."

"What do you mean?" Rob asked.

"I'm not joining you," he said, "If we go back far enough, you'll remember. You used the card. Will and Mina should remember, I'd hope. She has her powers, and his belt is…something."

"I'll convince you!" Rob told him.

He shook his head, "I didn't believe it," he said, "Remember? Don't waste time, just do it."

Rob nodded, "Ok." He walked up to the mirror and held out his Advent Deck, transforming into Dragon Knight.

[Decade 7. 13:05-13:07]

As his transformation finished he reached over and opened his wrist mounted slot.

[End Decade footage]

As Mina watched Will's fight she screamed his name, "Will! No!"

She heard his shouts of pain. Then she heard something else.

"Final Vent"

[Decade 7. 13:09-13:18]

Rob loaded the card.

"Time Vent"

Clocks began to turn back repeatedly.

[End Decade footage]

Rob turned around, but Jeremy was gone. He looked at his watch, "It's two weeks ago…," he pulled out his phone, "Mina! Where are you two? I'm on my way!" He started to run.

* * *

"Something weird happened," Will muttered as the two remained hidden by Peter's car, but this time around the corner where they couldn't be seen as easily.

They saw Peter walking out, "We'll ask Rob later," she said.

As Peter reached his car, Rob stopped behind the two of them, "You guys ready?" he asked.

They nodded and stepped out, "Peter! Fury!" Will shouted.

The man looked at the three of them, then to Rob, "Dragon Knight," he said. He drew his Advent Deck, "I'll take you down first."

"Wrong," Rob said, "I never fell. And now things are different."

"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

Will lifted his belt when Rob drew his Deck, "You'll see," Rob said.

"Then we'll fight," Peter said, turning to the car. The other two chose cars as well and everyone shouted their transformation phrase, transformed, and went inside.

[Decade 7. 18:10-20:21]

Fury stood there, under a bridge, "Come on," he said.

His two monsters ran towards the two Riders, who ran to face them, with Rob holding a sword.

As they clashed, Peter walked towards them, "I don't know who you are," he said.

Will turned, "Power Rider Legacy, you're not going to forget that name," he pointed at Fury.

He looked down as his card holder opened and he caught three cards with Dragon Knight's emblem. "Remember how you didn't think you were the one?" He looked at Rob, "You're wrong."

"What?" Rob asked. "Oh," he nodded.

The two shark monsters retreated a bit towards Fury, "I guess it's time for this then," Fury growled, holding up his Final Vent card. He loaded it.

"Final Vent"

Both monsters leapt into the water and came out as a combination again. It flew at the Riders, knocking the two back.

Will drew a card and looked at Rob, "I need to do this," he told Rob.

Rob looked at him, "What?"

He hefted Rob up and slotted the card. Rob looked as shields appeared on his arms, "What?"

Fury shouted and blasted a shot of water at them. Will pushed Rob and rolled.

As Rob was pushed his body shifted until he became a crimson dragon, growling as he flew at the shark monster, clashing with it in the air.

Will shouted and ran for Peter as the two monsters clashed in the water.

The two battled continually.

Will and Peter threw punches while the monsters fought, until the shark was destroyed and Rob returned to normal form, swinging his blade for Peter.

Peter kept the upper hand for a time until Will slotted a card.

Rob shouted and leapt up, turning back into a dragon, slamming his tail into Peter and knocking him back. He flew around Will, who leapt up. He twisted in the air and shouted as fire engulfed him.

His kick smashed through Peter. Rob landed behind him, and the two stood together.

[End Decade footage]

Peter was lying on the ground, his Advent Deck shattered.

"It's over," Rob told him.

* * *

Rob, Mina and Will stood together as Rob looked at his watch. He looked up, "Time's fixed. The Time Vent is only for asset period of time, otherwise it would be too dangerous."

"Too bad we can't use it to go back and stop Apollo," Will said.

Rob nodded, "I wish I could help you with that, but we can't. It's a miracle you two weren't affected by it. Jeremy gambled that your powers and belt would protect you."

"It paid off," Will said, "And now all of your allies are free. The threat is gone."

Rob nodded, "Thank you so much for everything."

Will nodded, "And thank you. You didn't think you could help, but you did. We resonated, and I gained your powers. From this point on, we'll continue to fight together. As one."

Rob smiled and nodded, "Anything. Thank you." He held out his hand.

Will took it, nodding, "I'll use your powers wisely."

"Just make sure you use them to save your home, and defeat the Dynasty. We'll continue to defend our home, and we will do everything we can to keep the Dynasty out."

"I wish you the best of luck," Will told him.

Rob nodded, "You too. Try Edgewood," he said.

"Edgewood," Will nodded, "I'll do that. Thank you."

Mina walked up to him as Will stepped back, "Tell Jeremy thank you, and goodbye," she said.

"I plan to," he said, "Work on your powers. They're an asset. A real asset. We couldn't have done it without them."

She nodded, "Thank you."

"It's the truth." He gave her a smile, "Work on that power. You can be a true asset to Will, and to any other Riders you two meet. I don't think we could have done this without you, without being able to track him down."

She nodded, "I'll work on them. Thank you for your words, so much."

He nodded, "I'll let you go. I wish nothing but the best for you two, and for your futures."

She nodded, "Thank you." She walked away from him, to where Will was waiting a bit away, "Shall we go?"

He nodded, "Edgewood is only a day away, if we go now we'll make it in good time."

She nodded, "Well, let's go, let's go and meet the next Rider."

They got onto Will's bike and set off.

* * *

1:34-2:20, 3:45-3:47, 4:42-4:45, 10:06-10:33, 11:44-12:24, 12:25-12:40, 13:05-13:07, 13:09-13:18, 18:10-20:21

Total: 4:35


	8. Cards of Destiny

Cards of Destiny

* * *

Will and Mina walked around, "Where is everyone?" Mina wondered aloud.

Will shrugged, "It is weird." He looked at her, "The population said thirty thousand, right?"

She nodded, "Thirty thousand, two hundred and ninety seven." She looked around, "With that many, there should be some sign of life out here."

He nodded, "Every other city has had life, even if there were monsters involved. This is…," he stopped and looked at Mina.

"I know what you're going to say," she told him, "I'd rather not think that way."

"Can you suddenly read minds now?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No. I just know how you think. Besides, after all this time together, it's not hard."

He shook his head, "I have no idea what you're thinking, though."

She smiled, "You never did."

He nodded, "If this was the Dynasty's doing, I'm sure we'd see soldiers of some sort. When they came to Harper's Coast, they launched so many monsters."

"And in Rose Valley and Tower City, they sent an envoy. The Glasswalker was going to internally raise an army, and Peter was going to corrupt their Advent Decks to make an army of fake Riders."

He nodded, "But here? Nothing," he said. He stopped, "Unless their occupation force is hiding and watching us…"

"Don't be paranoid," she said. She stopped and closed her eyes. She held her hands out to her sides a bit and focused, then lowered them, "There are people nearby. They're hiding inside."

"You can feel them?" he asked.

She nodded, "I'm growing every day." She looked to the left, "Let's go that way."

"Why?" he asked.

"I feel something that way," she said, running off. He ran after her.

* * *

People ran, screaming. The two were nearly trampled by the running civilians, but pushed through them and managed to get to a good spot to stand and watch. Will drew his belt out, but Mina put her hand on his arm.

"No," she said.

"I need to help these people!" he told her.

She shook her head, "No. Trust me."

"Why?" he questioned, "I have the power! I need to help!"

"Just watch," she said, more urgency in her voice.

He sighed and looked on ahead, "Ok, what is it?"

"I feel them."

"Who?" he questioned.

"The people I assume to be the Riders of this town."

"Plural?" he asked.

She nodded, "I feel four distinct energies approaching. They'll deal with the threat."

"I can't even see the threat!" he told her.

"It's just around the corner. We'll get closer. Follow me."

She pulled him along, dodging around people.

[Decade 8. 1:08-1:14]

A man was on the ground, and a monster stomped on his chest, causing him to shout. The monster shouted and struck another man.

It chased two people who tried to flee up the stairs nearby.

[End Decade footage]

"I can't just watch this!" Will shouted, drawing his belt again.

He walked forward, but he froze. He managed to look back, seeing Mina shaking her head.

They both looked ahead to see four people slowing down and stopping. One was an African American man in a blue and black jacket with a spade emblem on his coat's arm. He carried himself strongly, and then he ran again.

"Everyone, run to the closest cover you can find! We're here now!"

People began to run away as the man ran towards where the monster was.

Three other young men came, each one wearing a jacket. One was in red and black with a diamond emblem. One was green and black with a club. The last was yellow and black with a heart. The three men helped usher people away.

The spade man stopped and lifted a belt up, "Ok," he said, "It's time for you to go down."

[Decade 8. 1:38-1:41]

The bull monster let out a loud bellow and shook its head.

[End Decade footage]

The man smirked, "So, you're not intelligent. Got it, you're a lower level." He loaded the buckle onto his waist, causing the belt to appear around him, holding the buckle on. "If you were an intelligent Decker, we might need to use all of our powers. But just you? Heh, I've got it."

He loaded a card into the buckle and then gripped the side. "Power Ride!" he shouted, causing the buckle to flip when he pulled it.

"A card system?" Will questioned. He drew his own card out and looked at it, "Right after Rob and the others."

"Quiet," Mina hissed.

A blue energy-like card floated in the air. The man let out a shout and ran through it.

[Decade 8. 2:22-2:53]

His armored form ran through the card, which passed behind him, vanishing. He shouted and ran towards the monster, jumping up and throwing a punch as it turned back towards him, "Don't turn away from me!" he shouted and then shouted with each sequential strike against the monster.

His strikes changed to an underhand sword strike across the monster's chest. He changed grips and continued to slash.

When the monster hit the ground and rolled, he flipped his sword around and opened it, revealing a series of cards. He drew some and slashed them through the blade.

"Kick"

"Thunder"

Two giant cards appeared behind him and focused into him.

He shouted and leapt at the monster, kicking it with a thunder powered kick. It rolled back and lay on the ground.

"You're done," he said as he threw a card at the monster. The monster turned green and was sucked into the card, which flew back into the Rider's hand.

[End Decade footage]

"More cards?" Will muttered, "Really? That many? First me, then Rob and the others, and now him?"

"Technically, this guy and the Advent Riders were ahead of you," Mina told him, walking towards the four men as they regrouped.

"I know, I know," Will said as he followed.

"Good job Eric," the man with the club emblem told the Rider, who walked towards them in his human form.

"Thanks Jeff," he said.

The diamond man clasped him on the shoulder, "Looks like you've almost completed your deck."

"Well, since each Decker gives us more power, each one goes down a bit more easily," he said, "That's their greatest weakness."

The man with the heart was speaking into his phone, "That's right. Eric eliminated the Decker. We're returning to base. It's safe to drop the alert system." He closed his phone, "Alright guys, let's return to base."

As the other three walked past him, Jeff turned to him, "Damon," he said, directing back.

The black haired man turned and looked back to see Will and Mina standing there. He sighed and looked back at Jeff, "Nothing more than two people who ignore danger just to watch us fight. Ignore them."

"Those groupies show up a lot," Jeff said, "But I've never seen those two, and they hardly seem like the normal, energy filled and ecstatic people."

"Same thing," he told Jeff.

"Then why are they walking towards us?" Chris asked.

"Ignore them," Damon said, "Let's return to Ace and be done with it."

"Let's hear them out," Eric said, folding his arms.

"This is a waste of time," Damon said.

"Everything is a waste of time for you," Eric told him. He lowered his arms and walked towards Mina and Will, "Can I help you two?" he asked.

Will stopped, "I think you can," he said, drawing his belt out, "I'm a Rider, just like you." He looked at the faces of the four men, "I assume those three are as well?"

"That's right," Eric said, "We're members of Ace. There are three more of us, but they're out on assignment elsewhere." He held out his hand, "My name is Eric Collins. And you are?"

He lowered the belt and shook Eric's hand, "Will Scheffer. Power Rider Legacy. This is Mina Crock."

"I'm not a Rider," she said, "But I assist."

"How do you assist?" Jeff asked, "Tech support or something?"

"Something," she said.

"If you're a Rider, then come with us to Ace," Chris said.

Damon glared at Chris, who shot him a look back. The two held it for a bit, then Damon sighed and walked away from them.

"Ignore him," Jeff said, "He's a bit uptight. He doesn't like to involve outsiders."

"I'm a Rider, I'm not much of an outsider, I don't think," Will said.

"That's not what I mean," he said.

Eric spoke up, "We're a larger organization, so we hire people to do all sorts of things. Every time we hire someone, he's around. It doesn't matter if it's a tech guy, or if it's a janitor, or someone working alongside us like someone operating the communications system. He's always judgmental."

"Must be a pain to work with," Will said.

"He's a good man," Eric said. "Come on, let's get going."

The three Ace employees walked off, following after Damon. Will and Mina followed.

* * *

"This is Ace," Eric said as the group walked into a room filled with computers and people manning them. There was a large screen replaying the battle from earlier at the front of the room, "Or well, the command center and communications room."

Eric stopped by one of the men manning a computer. "Good job out there Eric," he said.

Eric nodded and clasped him on the shoulder, "Thanks. It was an easy one."

"I don't know if it tops your last fight," he said.

"Well, the last fight was all four of us, and when that happens there isn't much better."

"You've got that right," the man told him. Eric smiled, nodded, and walked on.

There was a man standing at the head of the room, watching the footage. When it ended he hit a button, replaying it.

"Sir?" Eric asked.

The older man turned, "You four are back," he said. "Who are these two?"

"Another Power Rider and his support," Chris told their leader.

The man nodded and walked towards Will, "Are you the Rider?"

Will nodded, "Power Rider Legacy," he said.

The man nodded, "My name is Jameson North. I'm the commander of Ace."

"Commander?" Mina asked, "You view this as a military group or something?"

He nodded, "What would you see it as? We protect this city from the Deckers. We have control of the city's emergency systems. And if you're wondering, we call them 'Deckers'. We don't know their real name, but it's appropriate since they make up a full deck of cards."

Mina shrugged, "I was just pointing it out," she said.

"Will Scheffer," Will said, diverting his attention from Mina. "Mina Crock is my companion and friend. She helps me."

"How does she do that?" North questioned.

"I'm psychic," she said.

"Psychic?" he questioned.

"There's no science there," Jeff said.

"You think she has a reason to lie?" Eric questioned him, "You run your life by technology, and yet we fight monsters and seal them inside of somewhat magical cards."

"The cards are technology," he said, "Nanotechnology. It's not something mystical."

"We transform into armored warriors based on bugs and fight animal monsters that fight us and each other, while we also know of other Riders existing in other towns and fight monsters even worse."

Jeff shook his head and walked away.

"He finds technology as his only solace," Eric said.

Jameson cleared his throat, "What is it you two want here? Are you here to join our cause?"

"No," Will said, "Have you heard of the Dark Conquest Dynasty?" he asked.

Jameson shook his head, "I haven't."

"They're a conquering force comprised of an army of monsters," Will said, "We came from Harper's Coast."

"That's what happened there?" Jameson questioned.

"Wait…what do you mean?" Mina questioned him.

"We've heard reports that the people have been put to work," Jameson said, "Monsters patrol the streets. The situation isn't good. Fishermen have reported seeing ships being refitted with monsters and weapons. It's only a matter of time until something happens."

"No…," Will muttered, clenching his fists, "We have to stop them…"

"You would stand no chance," Jameson said, "A single Rider wouldn't win that fight."

"I'm traveling," he told Jameson, "Or…we're traveling," he directed to Mina, "We're meeting other Riders, growing stronger."

"And unless these Riders join you as an army, I don't think any amount of training will help you," Jameson said. He looked at his Riders, "Mine will not join you."

"I wasn't asking them to," Will said.

Eric stepped forward, "Sir?"

"You will not join them," Jameson said in a calm voice.

"The Deckers are almost gone!" Eric said, "You sent the other three away on other missions! Surely you can spare me to join him when the time comes!"

"I cannot!" Jameson shouted at him. Jeff, Chris and Damon looked at Eric. Jameson looked at them, "They listen," he said, "They understand."

"I understand too, but Sir…,"

Chris cut him off, "Eric, just stop talking."

He sighed and nodded, "Ok, ok, fine…"

There was an alarm going off in the command center. Jameson turned and shouted, "Main screen, now!"

[Decade 8. 7:48-7:50]

A monster ran a little.

[End Decade footage]

"Not much footage," Jameson said. He turned, "All four, mobilize now!" The four nodded and ran from the room. He pointed at Will, "You go too! Watch, and if things get bad, then step in."

One man sitting at a computer turned and shouted, "When you get back, we need to update your belts! I have an upgrade for you!"

"So little faith in your team?" Mina questioned.

"I'm practical," Jameson said, turning towards the screen.

Mina walked towards him and stood at his side, folding her arms as she watched the screen.

* * *

"I'll intercept it!" Chris shouted, running towards a warehouse.

Jeff, Damon and Eric stopped outside. Eric loaded his belt to his waist, "If you need help, I'm acting as backup."

Damon pointed to Jeff, "We're setting up in that building! Let's get the computers up and begin communications!"

Jeff nodded and lifted a briefcase. He and Damon went to another warehouse.

Will left them and moved towards something he could climb. He began up.

* * *

Chris walked into the warehouse, belt on his waist, "Hey! Come on!" He reached to his belt, "Power Ride!" He pulled on his belt, causing it to flip. He ran towards the projected energy card.

[Decade 8. 7:52-8:33]

His red armor formed and he ran forward, kicking the Decker back with a shout. It fell, so he picked it up and struck it repeatedly as it tried to roll away and throw more strikes. He shouted and continued to hammer the monster.

He fired from his blaster weapon from his waist, knocking the monster back. He unfolded the cards from the back of the weapon, "Eric, time to do our thing." He drew a card.

The monster growled and came back to its feet. He drew his blaster down as an energy card came over it.

"Blast"

He fired, throwing the monster back.

"Got it!" Eric shouted, running down at the monster's side, sword in hand. He shouted and slashed and kicked at the monster.

The two clashed and ended up breaking through the wall. They continued to clash, and Eric kept slashing it until they locked together.

"This one's strong!" he shouted.

[End Decade footage]

Damon and Jeff were looking at things on the computer, "It's stronger than the last one!" Damon told him into an earpiece.

"Another one!" Jeff shouted, "Eric!"

[Decade 8. 8:34-8:36]

Eric shouted and struck the monster back before running towards them.

[Decade 8. 8:39-8:41]

"Hey!" Chris shouted, causing the first one to turn towards him. He shot it a few times.

[Decade 8. 8:44-8:47]

Eric slashed the goat-like monster and shouted when he got punched. He hooked the arm and kicked it, "Even stronger!" he shouted.

[Decade 8. 8:49-8:52]

Chris kept his opponent's arm locked, "Eric! Be careful with that one!" He turned his weapon and shot it in the chest.

[End Decade footage]

"I should get in there," Will said as he loaded his buckle to his waist. He lifted a card, "Power Ride!"

He swiped the card and closed the belt.

The belt flashed red in the center and then a magenta shine came around Will's body, molding into armor around him. Projections came up at certain points, like cards or a barcode, finishing his armor.

[Decade 8. 9:12-9:20]

His armor completed and he leapt from his spot. As Chris took a punch, he pushed off and slashed at the monster with his sword, forcing it back.

He kicked it back, slashed it, and kicked it again.

"You intervened?" Chris questioned.

[Decade 8. 9:21-9:41 (note: at around 9:32 edit out Mutsuki)]

Will shouted as he kicked and slashed the monster a few more times. "Of course I helped you," he said as he drew a card, watching as Eric fought and his foe got ready to attack again.

"Power Ride! Dragon Knight!"

His armor shifted into Dragon Knight and he struck the monster back.

"His armor!" Chris shouted.

[Decade 8. 9:45-10:27]

Will continued to strike at the Decker and then clapped his hands together, "So which card should I use? Some fire?" The monster attacked again, "Yeah, let's try fire," he said as he beat the monster back again. "I know exactly what to do!" he shouted as he lowered his raised arm and struck it back.

The monster rolled to the ground and he drew a card out, loading it without a word.

"Strike Vent"

He obtained the dragon gauntlet on his arm. The monster growled.

Will shouted and thrust the fire blast forward, blasting the Decker to the ground.

Chris drew his arms up in defense behind Will. The goat monster growled and ran.

Will rose.

[End Decade footage]

"They did it," Mina said.

"Seal the Decker," Jameson told them.

"Decker sealed," Jeff reported.

"Good. Report back to base, now." He ended the signal and looked to Mina, "He interrupted the fight."

"Will tries to help," she told him, "Your Riders could have done it, but he wanted to get involved. That's just who Will is."

Jameson didn't say anything more.

* * *

The five men stood together in the field, "So, that was your form then," Will told Chris, "A blaster?"

He nodded, "As Spade, Eric has a sword. As Diamond, I have a blaster. Jeff is Club, and has a club-stick…thing. You'll see. And as Heart, Damon has a bow and arrow that doubles as a sword."

"Your Rider names are the card suit names?" Will asked.

"Not overly imaginative, we know," Eric said, "But we're a military type group, so don't expect flashy names like 'Legacy'."

"Or 'Dragon Knight'," Chris said.

"How did you do that anyway?" Jeff asked.

"That's my power," Will told them, "I met Dragon Knight about a day ago, and I helped him. We bonded and our hearts came together in our duties, and I gained his powers. I have a few Riders powers in my cards."

"Do you have cards for the four of us?" Eric asked.

He stopped and pulled out his booklet. He sifted through the blank cards and held one up, "I think this is you," he told Eric.

"That silhouette is definitely Spade," Eric said, "So what is it that we have to do?"

"Just bond in battle, or something," Will said, "I don't know how it all works exactly."

"We have time to figure it out," Eric said, "If I can't help you fight in person, at least I can lend you my powers."

Will nodded, "I appreciate that more than you know."

Eric gave him a smile, "Now, let's get back to base."

* * *

In the base, Jameson was speaking to Jeff about his computer and looking at readouts on the main screen.

Eric, Mina and Will spoke outside of the room while the other two were with Jeff and Jameson.

"Thanks for the help man," Eric told him.

"No problem," he said, "Although I didn't do much. It would have gotten back up if you guys hadn't carded it."

"Well, that's the problem with Deckers," Eric said, "We need to seal them right away, or they just get back up."

Will nodded, "Well, glad I could at least help in some way."

"The goat one was strong," Eric said, "We've only encountered a few of that level so far. A few of them could speak."

"And the goat?" Mina asked.

Eric shrugged, "Didn't say anything to me."

"So, what's it like working here?" Will asked.

"It's good," Eric said, "I like being able to help and protect the people. I could do that on my own, with the belt, but…but we have so much technology, we know everything that's going on. It's fantastic. Instantaneous."

"And the people listen," Mina said, "They all hide in their homes and stuff."

Eric nodded, "We have a lot of control and sway. It helps save people."

The door opened and someone from inside stepped out, "Eric, there's a belt upgrade. We have a new piece of software to install."

"Right," Eric said, taking his buckle from his coat. He was about to hand it over when the alarms sounded.

"Go!" they could hear Jameson yelling from inside.

"Later," Eric told the man, running down the hall. Will ran after him, and Mina stepped aside as the other three came out shortly after.

* * *

The two men arrived in a dusty grass area. "There it is!" Eric shouted, running on ahead, buckle in hand. "Hey!" he shouted, loading it onto his waist, "Power…"

[Decade 8. 20:02-20:04]

The monster growled, lifted its arm, and threw a green energy blast forward before Eric could finish.

[End Decade footage]

Eric shouted as he was thrown back, landing on the ground on his back.

"Eric!" Will shouted, "Power Ride!" He ran forward as the light and barcodes came over him. His armor formed.

[Decade 8. 20:21-20:29]

Legacy and the Decker ran at each other and struck, passing each other. They continued to throw strikes, but each blocked.

[End Decade footage]

Eric looked up, "Chris! Jeff!"

"We're sorry Eric," Chris said as he lifted his belt.

"What?" Eric questioned, coming to his feet.

"The Deckers have gotten smart," Jeff said as he lifted his as well and put it on his waist, "I guess it's good for you that you were with Legacy, not us."

"What are you talking about?" Eric shouted.

"We're going to destroy you," Chris said.

"What?" Eric shouted, "What's going on?"

"Power Ride!" both shouted.

"Power Ride!" Eric shouted.

[Decade 8. 21:01-21:02]

The card passed behind Spade's finished armor.

[Decade 8. 21:06-22:40]

The cards passed behind the completed armors of Diamond and Club. The two ran forward.

Eric stood there with his blade in hand as his two friends shouted and ran at him. They engaged each other, everyone taking hits as they attacked with their weapons, shouting coming from everyone.

Meanwhile, Will continued to fight the Decker, but wasn't getting far. Soon the goat monster leapt in and forced Legacy back, who engaged both Deckers now.

He pulled a card as he evaded their strikes and then leapt over them.

"Here!" he shouted as he threw the card in.

"Legacy Kick"

He shouted and leapt up, coming down and kicking the goat monster as the other one rolled out of the way.

The fight with Spade and Diamond stopped briefly to see, then resumed. All three Ace Riders continued to fight as Legacy rose to face the other Decker.

"Ok," he said, shouting as he ran forward.

The battlefield was covered in smoke as something struck, causing everyone to be shaken.

"What was that?" Will questioned as he looked.

A black and gold Rider ran towards the battle, shouting.

"Damon…," Eric grunted from the ground.

"We're back to normal," Chris said as he and Jeff rose.

"What's Damon doing?" Jeff questioned.

Power Rider Heart continued to run towards them, shouting. He slashed at the three, taking them down easily.

He grabbed Spade's belt and kicked him back, pulling it free.

[End Decade footage]

Eric hit the ground and shouted in his human form. "Is…is it the software update?" he groaned, "Was it a trap?"

[Decade 8. 22:48-22:55]

Damon shouted as he slashed the other two back.

Will shouted as he shot at Damon with his blaster.

Damon shouted as he took shots to his chest, then he growled. Will lowered the weapon.

[Decade 8. 22:58-23:17]

"I didn't like you from the start. My hate is only amplified," Damon growled.

"Good, I didn't care for you much either," Will said, "You don't strike me as a hero."

"Come on!" he shouted as he ran for Will.

Will ran for him.

The two shouted as they rushed each other and punched.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

1:08-1:14, 1:38-1:41, 2:22-2:53, 7:48-7:50, 7:52-8:33, 8:34-8:36, 8:39-8:41, 8:44-8:47, 8:49-8:52, 9:12-9:20, 9:21-9:41, 9:45-10:27, 20:02-20:04, 20:21-20:29, 21:01-21:02, 21:06-22:40, 22:48-22:55, 22:58-23:17 

Total: 4:54


	9. Joker of Fate

Joker of Fate

* * *

Mina turned furiously towards Jameson, "Just what is going on?" she shouted at him, "Why are your people fighting each other? And why is he attacking Will?"

"I don't know!" Jameson shouted. He turned to the room, "Whoever's monitoring their stats, tell me what's going on! Now!"

One of them was typing rapidly, "There's something in their belts," he said, "I can't identify it."

"In all of them?" Jameson questioned.

He shook his head, "No, Spade doesn't have it."

Jameson walked through the room and pulled the man whom had installed the upgrades to his feet, "You!" he shouted, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" he told Jameson, voice filled with fear, "I swear!"

Mina ran over and broke Jameson's grip on him, "Don't you see how scared he is?" she shouted at him, "He's telling the truth!"

"Oh, now your supposed psychic abilities can see through truth and lies?" Jameson questioned her.

"I actually understand people," she told him, "I know fear when I see it."

"And if it's fake fear?" he questioned.

"It's not," she said.

* * *

[Decade 9. 0:57-1:15]

Heart and Legacy continued to exchange punches until Heart shouted and managed to kick Legacy back.

Will went down, but came back up to his feet after a moment. He shouted and ran for the other Rider before throwing a series of kicks which were continually blocked.

Meanwhile, as Chris and Jeff stood there, they shouted as they were taken from behind by the Decker from earlier, beaten by its attacks, then thrown aside.

[Decade 9. 1:16-1:48]

The Decker fought both Riders, knocking Chris's blaster from his hand, keeping both at bay. Meanwhile Will and Damon continued to fight, neither landing any hits.

As Jeff was tossed by the Decker, he saw he was next to the other fight. "Damon!" he shouted, swinging his staff down Heart's back, "Come back to us!" Jeff shouted as Damon turned to him and he swung his staff up in defense.

Damon shouted and threw strikes at Jeff, but the staff continued to block. Meanwhile Chris continued to fight with the Decker to little success.

Damon kicked Jeff back, landing him back to back with Chris.

"This isn't good," Chris said.

Damon swiped a card through his bow-like weapon.

"Vines"

Damon thrust his weapon forward, sending vines out to ensnare Chris. He pulled Chris towards him, causing the man to shout as he landed.

Damon grabbed the belt on Chris's waist and pulled it off.

[End Decade footage]

Chris landed on the ground in his human form, groaning.

Eric picked himself up and hurried over to Chris, stumbling on his way. He fell by the side of his friend, "Chris?" he questioned, grabbing the man's shoulder.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Chris muttered.

[Decade 9. 1:52-2:15]

Damon span away from Jeff's slash and then kicked Jeff back. Damon growled and was ready to advance, but a purple energy passed him by.

"What?" Damon hissed as he turned his head.

The light passed and a green Rider stood there, armed with a guitar. He turned and looked at the others.

"What?" Will muttered as he looked.

"Ok," the Rider said, swinging his guitar overhead, then lifted his belt buckle off and loaded it onto the guitar, causing two prongs to eject outwards.

He drew up his guitar, spun it in his grip and shouted, "Here's something from Power Rider Slash!" He began to play his guitar.

[Decade 9. 3:35-3:46]

He continued to play, then stopped and flipped his guitar around, then thrust it into the ground with a shout, causing an explosion which threw the Riders back.

[End Decade footage]

"Who is that?" Jameson shouted to his staff, "I need answers, now!"

"We've seen something like this before," Mina said simply, looking to him, "Two Riders once appeared like this before us, and fought against us. Another barrier like that is what gave Will his buckle and cards."

"And do you know what it is?" he questioned.

She shook her head, "I think it might have to do with the Dynasty though…"

[Decade 9. 3:47-3:50]

Legacy, Heart and Club were thrown aside.

[Decade 9. 3:51-3:54]

Will rose, groaning.

[End Decade footage]

Jeff, Eric and Chris were helping each other to move around. Jeff still wore his belt on his waist.

Will walked away from a flash of violet light, "Are you guys ok?" he asked them.

"Not really," Jeff groaned.

"Damon took our belts," Eric said.

"But he works with you guys. Even if he's doing this of his own free will, surely he can be traced!" Will said.

"Maybe," Chris said, "Assuming he didn't disable it. We need to get back to base, now."

* * *

"What happened out there?" Jameson growled as the three Riders stood before him. Will was off to the side with Mina, "Two of you were unable to defeat Damon? Three of you? I expected better of you," he muttered in disgrace, shaking his head, "And now we're down to one fighter! One fighter and…and him!" he pointed to Will, who looked angrily back at him.

"Hey!" Will shouted at him, "Stop talking about me like I'm some worthless tagalong who can't do anything!"

Jameson turned to him, "To me, that's all you are. You can fight, but you're not one of us. You're next to worthless to me!"

"I've been fighting the Deckers too!" Will told him, "How am I worthless?"

"Because you don't fight under my command!" Jameson shouted.

Will shook his head in disgust, "So, it's all just a power complex for you, is it?"

Eric stepped between them, "Commander," he said, "Please, don't get into this. He's our ally, he fights for us, he could have left us to fail on our own!"

"And maybe if hadn't come we wouldn't be having these problems," Jameson said.

"If I hadn't come, then the Dynasty would have taken all of your Riders!" Will shouted at him, "If there was a virus in that upgrade, then I wouldn't have been here to distract Eric from getting his!"

"A lot of good that did," Jameson said, "He lost his belt!"

"We can track it, and I can take on Damon myself!" Will told him.

Mina walked towards Jameson and the others, "He's right. That makes the most sense. He and Damon were equally matched earlier."

"And equally matched doesn't get s victory," he told Mina.

"But if he takes Jeff, it might," she said.

"I'm not a good enough fighter to make a difference. I'd get in the way," Jeff said.

"Then give the belt to someone else?" Mina asked.

"They don't work that way," Jameson said.

"They're locked, they need to be in our ownership to be unlocked," Eric said, "I could take his belt, but it can't be locked onto me. Only one lock can be on a person at a time."

"That's a stupid system," Will said.

"It works," Jameson told him coldly. He sighed and walked away, "Go and rest. I need all of you tomorrow."

"Is he giving up?" Will asked.

"He doesn't give up," Chris stated.

Eric nodded, "Tomorrow he's going to make us all get involved. We just have to wait on his order."

* * *

Mina stood at a window, looking out at the dark sky that night. Will walked silently behind her, "They did give us rooms, you know," he said softly.

She didn't look at him, "I know," she told him.

"Are you just looking outside?" he asked, walking up to her.

"This is a different city, hundreds of miles from home, but everything still looks the same," she told him softly, "I mean, it's childish. Of course the sky looks the same, but…I don't know. Maybe sometimes I just need something like this."

He nodded a little, "I know what you mean," he said softly, "I feel the same way some nights. I've done it too."

"I don't think less of you," she said.

"Me neither," he said, "We lost our home. We're entitled to this."

She nodded and turned to him, putting her hand on his arm, "We'll get our home back."

"I know," he said. "Why say that all of a sudden, though?"

"We lost three Riders here today," she said softly, "This town may fall, like ours did. There's no guarantee the Rider will always win."

"I know," he said, "This isn't a fairytale where the hero always wins. Except this is going to have a fairytale ending."

"What?" she asked.

"We'll get a happy ending," he told her.

"I want to believe that," she said.

He looked down, then back up at her, "We should get some sleep."

She nodded, "You especially, if you're going after Damon."

"I know," he said, walking down the hall.

"I'll catch up," she told him, turning to look out the window a little longer.

* * *

As Will walked down the hall, he saw one door cracked open. He glanced inside, seeing Eric sitting there on his bed. He knocked, prompting Eric to tell him to enter.

"Will?" Eric asked.

Will nodded, shutting the door behind him, "How are you doing?" he asked.

"I failed the Commander today," he said.

"No," Will said, "You didn't get infected. You fought for the values of Ace."

"I lost my belt," he said.

Will nodded and sat beside him, "You did."

"I failed," he told Will.

"Heroes aren't infallible," Will told him, putting his hand on Eric's shoulder, "I lost my city."

"I know, but that's different," Eric said. He sighed, "But without a belt, what good am I to my city?"

"Without three of the four belts," Will muttered.

"Seven," Eric said, "Three are out on assignment, remember?"

"Oh yeah," he said, nodding, "Forgot, sorry."

"It doesn't change anything," Eric said, "We're still going to lose this. Damon is too strong, you couldn't beat him, and Jeff's not a very good fighter."

"How were the four of you chosen?" Will asked, "You say he's not strong, so how did he become one of the Riders?"

"It's his intelligence," Eric said, "We needed someone in the field, and they gave him a belt for defensive purposes. He matched up with the suit rather well, actually. There's this whole compatibility rate thing that's techno babble I can't really tell you about, because I don't get it myself."

Will nodded, "Got it," he said. "So, it's like fate?"

Eric smiled, "I like to think that," he said, "The others like to think it's science. I prefer fate."

"Why's that?" Will asked.

"Because that means that I can't do anything wrong," he said, "It's all pre-determined. Failure today was chosen long ago."

"But that also means that no matter how hard you fight, if you're destined to fail, it was all for nothing," Will said.

Eric nodded, "But that also means our victories have been decided long ago, and we just have to get there."

"I can see how some might find comfort in that," Will said, "I can't."

"So, you'd rather believe you failed your town, rather than fate doomed it?" Eric asked.

"I hate to think that I was too weak to protect it, but yes," Will told him, "I want to control my own destiny, I want to make my own future."

Eric nodded, "Damon always talked like that," he said.

"Maybe he's not a bad guy," Will said.

"Oh what, am I a bad guy then since I don't share your beliefs?" he questioned.

"No," Will said.

"I'm joking," Eric told him.

Will smiled, "I know."

Eric clapped him on the shoulder, "Get some sleep. You'll need to fight tomorrow."

"I know," Will said, standing up, "You get sleep too."

Eric nodded, "Good luck."

"You too," Will said, leaving the room.

* * *

Mina stood in Jameson's doorway. He was awake, his light on, and he was standing at a dresser, his back to the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly as she slid the door open a little farther.

He turned to her, "This is my private room."

"You should have had the door closed then," she said, "Not cracked open."

"For all intents and purposes, that means closed," he said.

"Doesn't look like it," she said.

"Go," he told her.

"Not until you tell me what your problem is," she said, standing in the middle of his room.

He sighed, "I'm leading this team to protect a city. I've lost three fourths of our strength. The citizens are in danger. Isn't it obvious?" he questioned.

"You're unnecessarily angry most of the time," she said, "Even when we first came in, you know, before we lost three belts."

He threw something towards her. She missed, but caught it with her powers. She grabbed the small packet out of the air and looked at the contents.

"Pictures?" she asked.

He nodded, "Look at them."

She started to flip through them. They were of Jameson, a little younger, wearing each of the four belts. In one picture he wore Spade's belt, in the next Spade stood in the same spot, and so on with the others. There were also three suits she couldn't identify that all used a belt similar to Club's.

"I tested all seven belts," he said with a sigh, "I…I was chosen to lead Ace. It was my vision, it was me who built this organization. I tested them because I felt it was my duty. I was going to fight on the front lines and help stop the Deckers myself.

"I tested all of them. But…but these were the early days. Do you know how long it took us to get those belts right? Months. Months of tinkering, transforming over and over again, trying to figure out if the components were right this time, or if it was going to possibly explode on my waist because something wasn't right.

"It put too much of a strain on my body. I could transform, I could fight, but I wouldn't last more than thirty seconds before my body stops. It's completely safe now, but my body went through too much strain. More strain than anyone should ever endure in such a short period of time. And so I also give you caution on your powers."

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Don't think of me as someone you just humanized," he told her, "Think of me as you thought of me earlier. Only the science staff knows about this, and I intend to keep it that way. Hate me tomorrow as you hated me earlier today. Feel no pity for me. I need to be standing here as a fixed point for everyone."

"Why did you tell me this?" she asked.

"Maybe I felt like I needed the newcomers to like me," he said, "I don't know. But now you know my story."

She held the packet of photos out for him. He took them back after a moment.

"You should tell everyone," she said, "They should know about the sacrifices you gave them."

"They will never know," he said, "Do not tell them."

"I won't," she said, "But think about it." She turned and walked to the doorway. She stopped and looked back, "Thank you for the story." She left.

He sighed and put the packet back on his dresser before sitting on his bed, groaning as he sat down, rubbing his leg with a sigh.

* * *

The next day the team stood in the command center. "Damon has scrambled the signals of the belts, but we managed to get something," one of the technicians said, "I've sent the location to your phones."

The team nodded and headed to the door. "Will!" Jameson called. Will stopped and looked back, but the other three kept going.

"What?" Will questioned.

"Let Jeff take the lead," he said, "Surprise Damon."

Will nodded, "Yeah, alright." He hurried out.

* * *

Eric, Chris and Jeff walked around with their phones out, "Well, this is the place," Chris said.

"No sign of him," Eric muttered.

"Did you expect him to just be standing in the open?" Chris asked.

"No, but…I don't know," Eric muttered.

"He might not even be here anymore," Jeff said, "At which point we've failed completely until he shows up on his own power."

[Decade 9. 10:18-10:21]

"Are you fools looking for me?" Damon hissed as he walked forward.

[End Decade footage]

The three men turned, "Jeff, you ready?" Eric asked.

"More or less," he muttered, stepping forward, "Power Ride!" He opened his belt, which projected a card in front of his body. He started running.

[Decade 9. 10:28-10:40]

Jeff ran through the card and his armor formed as he rushed towards Damon. They clashed, but Jeff took a quick blow. He managed to pin Damon's weapon, but took another blow quickly.

It was quick, with Damon grabbing Jeff's belt and pulling it back. Jeff shouted and swung his staff, knocking off Damon's in the process.

[End Decade footage]

Jeff slumped against the wall. Damon fell to the ground, groaning, "What…what happened?"

Chris and Eric hurried over. Eric helped Jeff up while Chris helped Damon, "There was a virus in the belt upgrade," Chris told him, "It got to us. You were being controlled."

Damon groaned, "And you guys helped me. Thanks…"

Will walked out, "Guess you didn't need me," he muttered.

"Where are the belts?" Chris asked.

"The belts?" Damon asked.

"You took our belts," Eric said, gesturing to himself and Chris.

"I…I don't remember that," Damon said, "I don't know…"

"This isn't good," Jeff said, "We need to find them."

"We have two though," Damon said, gesturing to the ground.

Chris crouched down and picked them up, "Let's get back to base."

The others nodded and helped Jeff and Damon walk.

* * *

"I'll start running a search on where this belt has been the last few hours," one scientist said as he held Heart's belt.

"You think that'll help us?" Eric asked him.

"I do. He was bound to have the belt wherever he hid the others."

"I'm going to go check on them in the infirmary," Chris told Eric, walking to the door.

"I'll come too," Eric said, hurrying after him, leaving only Jameson and the support staff in the room.

"Sir?" the technician asked.

Jameson walked towards him, "What is it?"

"I found them…," he said.

"And? Where are they?" Jameson questioned.

"They're here," the technician said, "In this building…"

The Heart belt glowed a sickly green color.

* * *

Will was looking at the Spade card in his hand, "Ok, so maybe if we team up against that Decker?" he muttered.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Mina asked.

"I am," he said, "I'm trying to figure out how to get this card working."

"Well, that requires Eric having the belt, remember?"

"Yeah, I know," he sighed.

They heard screams and shouts, so they got up and ran towards them. They burst into the control room to see everyone on the ground.

"Find the others," Will told Mina.

"Yeah," she said, running off.

"What happened?" Will shouted, running to Jameson, who was slumped against the wall, barely conscious.

"It…it was Heart's belt…," he groaned, "Stop it…"

"What?"

There were screams from outside. He got up and ran, seeing Power Rider Heart, walking down the corridor.

"Stop!" Will shouted.

He kept going, holding the three belts in his hand.

Eric and Chris came with Mina in a few moments as Will ran outside in pursuit.

Heart dropped the belts as they began to glow. His own belt began to glow and he held out a blank card. Energy from all four belts came to it, causing the card to slowly change in a sickly green.

"Hey!" Will shouted as he stood there with his belt on, "Who are you?"

Heart turned and stood up straight.

[Decade 9. 16:17-16:21]

"I am the embodiment of the wildcard!" a voice bellowed from the suit, holding up the completed card.

[End Decade footage]

"No…," Chris muttered, "He can't mean…"

"The Joker…," Eric muttered.

"What?" Will questioned.

"A deck of cards has a joker. We've always theorized a joker existed among the Deckers. This…this might confirm it…," Chris told him.

"We need our belts," Eric muttered.

"It's too dangerous right there!" Chris told him.

[Decade 9. 16:22-16:30]

He swiped the card through his buckle. His body became black, then shifted green as his body changed completely. "I am…," his chest sparked with power, "Your ultimate foe!"

[Decade 9. 16:31-16:34]

He threw his head back and let out a growl before running forward.

[End Decade footage]

Will shouted, "Power Ride!" as he ran forward, throwing a punch as his light shone around him. His armored fist connected, but did nothing.

The joker growled and kicked him back, slamming him into the wall. Will got up but took a punch which put him down.

"Will!" Eric shouted. He looked at the pile of belts and ran towards them, diving.

"Eric!" Chris shouted, looking at the advancing joker, which threw him aside. Chris hit the wall and slumped down.

Eric picked up his belt and turned, "Where did Will go?" he muttered.

[Decade 9. 16:41-16:42]

As Dragon Knight, Will leapt out of a car window and pushed past the joker monster, knocking it aside.

[End Decade footage]

"I see that worked," Will said as Dragon Knight.

[Decade 9. 16:44-16:45]

"I'll destroy you!" the joker growled.

[Decade 9. 16:51-17:16]

"I don't think so," Will responded.

The Decker from before leapt from the rooftop, coming down and grappling with Will. The two fought until Will began to leap in and out of car windows, striking the monster repeatedly.

Will shouted as he took a shot to the back. The joker growled at him.

[End Decade footage]

Eric loaded the card into his belt, "Will, let's do this together!" he shouted, "Power Ride!" He pulled on the belt, sending the card out. He shouted and ran through it.

[Decade 9. 19:00-20:18]

The two Riders slashed and struck at the monsters, with Legacy fighting the Decker and Spade fighting the joker. Everyone continued to exchange blows with their enemy.

Both monsters ran from their opponents after some time, so Will and Eric gave chase. Will reached back to his book, "Let's check something," he said. He drew three cards, which soon took detail.

He chose one and loaded it into his belt.

"Fate or not, a wildcard won't affect anything," Will said.

Eric turned, "What?"

"Turn around," Will told him, pushing him to turn around. He put his hands at Eric's back and caused him to stiffen. A projection came from his back which unfolded and then shifted Eric's body into a giant sword.

Will took grip of it and ran forward, shouting. Both monsters took a slash and were thrown back.

"Now to end it!" Will said, loading another card.

The sword began to glow and he shouted, slashing it down. Both monsters were destroyed in a blaze of blue fire.

He threw the sword up, which unfolded back into Eric's armor, although he landed on clumsy footing.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

In the command center one of the technicians was running data, "The data from the upgrade matches the essence of the joker monster," he said, "It was dormant somewhere and got into our system. It was trying to bring itself back it seems like."

"It did a good job of it," Jameson muttered, "But why bring the belts back here?"

"Convenience?" the man suggested.

Jameson shook his head, "I have no idea. It bugs me."

"If he was a Dynasty soldier, then it was probably to crush the resistance right away," Will offered.

"That could be," Jameson said, "It's a sound move."

"We'll be going," Will said, "We helped you, you helped us. It's time we moved on."

"Thank you," Jameson said, "It's hard for me to say, but I said it."

Will smiled a little, "Thanks for the thanks," he said.

Eric walked up to him, "I'll miss you." He held out his hand.

Eric shook it, "Oh come on, you believe in fate, I don't. We'd never have lasted as friends staying here, fighting the same battle."

"I'll still meet you later," Eric said, "I'll help you win your home back."

Will smiled, "I hope we're fated for victory."

Eric smiled back, "We make our own fate."

"You don't believe that, do you?" Will asked.

"No, of course you didn't change my opinion in one short talk."

Will shook his head and let out a sigh, "Well, I tried."

"Be safe," Eric told him.

Will walked to the door, where Mina stood. "Where should we go next?" Mina asked.

"There's a Rider at Golden Grove," Jameson said.

Both of them froze. "Seriously?" Will questioned.

Jameson nodded.

Will sighed, "Ok then…Golden Grove." He looked to Mina, "Not a word."

He walked off. Mina looked back at Eric, then to Jameson. She turned and followed Will, giving one last wave.

"Eric," Jameson said.

"Sir?"

"When the others are out of the medical bay, there's something I need to tell you four. And everyone."

"Um…ok, Sir."

* * *

Will and Mina walked to their motorcycle and got on. Will sighed, "Ok, I guess it's inevitable that we end up there. Or…or you end up there."

"Don't talk like that," she said, "This is important."

"I know," he said, "But it reminds me of things I'd rather not face."

"We'll face it eventually," she said, "Our departure from each other."

"That's a fate I'd rather avoid," Will said as he started the bike and they drove off.

* * *

Eric stood alone with the scientist who was scanning the joker's remains.

"Can I help you?" he asked Eric.

Eric nodded, "If that was the real Joker, then that means it can control the other Deckers, as we've theorized. Can…can you find where that is in the monster's code?"

"Why?" the scientist asked.

"I want that power," he said, "If we can control the Deckers, then that means we can more effectively help humanity. And I can use them to fight the Dynasty. I'll help humanity no matter what, even if it means allying and using monsters."

The scientist sat there for a few moments in silence, "Ok," he said, "I'll do it."

Eric put his hand on the man's shoulder. "Thank you. It means a lot to me. To us. To humanity."

"Everything for humanity," the scientist said.

"Yes. Everything for humanity," Eric agreed.

* * *

0:57-1:15, 1:16-1:48, 1:52-2:15, 3:35-3:46, 3:47-3:50, 3:51-3:54, 10:18-10:21, 10:28-10:40, 16:17-16:21, 16:22-16:30, 16:31-16:34, 16:41-16:42, 16:44-16:45, 16:51-17:16, 19:00-20:18

Total: 3:45


	10. The Targeted School

The Targeted School

* * *

[Decade 10. 0:44-0:59 (note: either edit the Smart Brain plaque or just shoot a new scene of that and put it in that scene)]

The grounds of Golden Grove were dark, lit only by a few lights around campus. A butterfly flew by the plaque. The main building stood in more light.

[End Decade footage]

A man crept on the roof, remaining low. He looked down to see a girl in a gray uniform, standing in a spot of light. There was a gray monster standing there as well.

"Well, this is interesting," he muttered.

[Decade 10. 1:35-1:36]

The gray monster stood there, growling.

[End Decade footage]

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the girl said.

[Decade 10. 1:53-2:06]

A Rider leapt behind the monster, slashing it in the back with a shout. Red lights were lit brightly on his armor. The monster rolled and came up, growling.

The Rider shouted as he slashed at the monster with his glowing sword repeatedly.

[End Decade footage]

"So, Phi's come," the man on the roof muttered. "I figured, that pretty much confirms you're a student here too."

[Decade 10. 2:07-2:10]

Phi continued to slash the monster.

[Decade 10. 2:13-2:29]

Phi hit a button on his sword then pressed a button on his belt before closing it. His sword glowed and he shouted.

The man flipped from the rooftop.

Phi shouted as he slashed through the monster. It cried out and exploded into dust. He walked past it.

[Decade 10. 2:30-2:33]

Phi was on his bike as the man leapt from the roof. Phi drove off as he rolled.

[End Decade footage]

The man rose to his feet and sighed, "Ok then, run for now." He pointed after the bike, "I'll find your identity eventually, Phi!" He turned away and picked up his hat from the ground. He sighed and tucked it into his pocket before drawing out a card and looking at it. "I'll see just who's protecting our school, and just who's trying to harm it."

* * *

"Golden Grove," Will sighed as they stood next to the motorcycle.

"Don't say it like that," she said, "This city's never done anything to you."

"Its stolen you," he told her.

"No," she said, "The school did. Not the city."

"Same thing," he said.

"You can hate the school, but not the city. Besides, I doubt we'll even have to see the campus."

"I hope you're right," Will told her.

"Oh come on," she said, "It's not taking me away yet. Besides, don't you want to see how another school does things? Or at least another campus?"

"Not really," he said, "We're not sightseeing at schools, we're trying to meet other Riders. There's a difference," Will said, "Besides, we've never stuck around long after things were over, why should they cage now?"

"Maybe because I'd like them to?" she asked.

"Do you really want that?" he asked her.

She nodded, "I do."

Will sighed, "Ok, ok…"

"Then let's start investigating and get this Rider found," she said.

"And if the past stops have been anything to go by, we can help him or her fight," Will told her, "Let's go and investigate."

* * *

"Anders!" someone called in the hallway.

The man from the rooftop turned, "What is it Tyler?" he asked.

The young man named Tyler stopped by him. Both wore gray school uniforms, "I was wondering if you had the bio notes?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, going into his bag and pulling out a folder. He held it out, "Just get them back to me when you can. I thought you were in class all week though."

"I was," Tyler said, paging through them, "But my notes aren't as detailed as yours. And I don't have much time to study for the test."

"Why's that?" Anders questioned, folding his arms over his chest.

"Life," Tyler said. He closed the folder, "Thank you! I'll get this to you as soon as I can!"

Tyler hurried off down the hall, meeting with a girl. The two of them went off together. The man named Anders stood there, watching him. He started to walk down the hall and took a turn into an empty hall. He walked up to a door and knocked on it a few times.

The door slid open, revealing glowing eyes.

"I have information," Anders said softly, smiling a little, "I believe I can point you in Phi's direction."

"Can you really, James?" a voice hissed from within.

"I can," he said, "There was a woman at last night's attack, and I found her friend."

"Go on…"

* * *

"Why has nobody heard of a Power Rider?" Will muttered, sitting on a bench with his arms folded over his chest.

"We'll find it," Mina said as she stood behind it, facing away from Will.

"The sooner the better," he said, "We need to find him or her, I need to meet them, and then we need to move on!"

She nodded, "As bluntly as that's put, yeah, we do," she said. She walked around the bench and sat beside him, "Let's go look at the campus."

"Why now?" he asked.

"We have no leads, so why not?"

He sighed, "Ok, sure." He rose to his feet, "The sooner we do that, the better."

* * *

The two walked on campus, students all around them in gray uniforms. "I feel out of place," Will said.

"Underdressed?" she asked.

"Too brightly dressed is more like it," he told her.

She smiled a little, "Well, it's an elite school, they have uniforms."

"But such a bland gray?" he asked, "Why not a nice maroon?"

"Stop finding fault in the smallest details," she said, "It's not becoming of you."

"And this school isn't becoming of you," he told her.

"Oh, so I'm above the school?" she asked, stopping and looking at him.

"I'd think so," he said, "Especially because I know you so well."

"I'll take the compliment, but disregard it as a foolish comment," she said, walking on, "This school has helped birth the careers of many famous scientists, authors, politicians, lawyers…"

"And what is it you'd do with your degree from here?" he asked, "I mean, writing can only get you so far, even from such an elite school."

"It's also thanks in part to the teaching of actual published authors," she said, "They know how things work. And the name on my resume is important too."

"Do you even use a resume when you try to get writing published?" he asked.

She sighed, "You know what I mean."

"Do you two need directions?" a student asked as he walked towards them from the side.

They looked at the man. Mina shook her head, "No thanks, we're just looking around."

"Yeah," Will said.

"Are you two attending here next semester or something?" he asked.

"I plan to attend soon," Mina said, "I've been accepted."

"And him?" the man asked, directing to Will.

"I'm quite happy where I am," he told the man.

"And where is that?" he asked.

"Harper's Coast. Well…before the invasion," he muttered.

"Coast? Isn't that just a two year college?"

"It is…"

"Sorry, doesn't sound that great."

"Hey!" Will shouted at him, "It's my home! I don't care if it isn't some elite school like this one, it's important to me!"

"Sorry, sorry," the man said, "I can respect a man who's so dedicated to the thought of his home. I feel the same about mine."

"I'm sorry; I'm Mina Crock," Mina said, "He's Will Scheffer."

"James Anders," the man introduced, "I'm a law student."

"Nice to meet you, James," Mina told him.

"And you as well," James said. He looked at his watch, "I have a class. If you're still around later, I can be of service." He hurried off.

"I don't like him," Will said.

"You won't like anyone here, on merit of them being Grove students alone," Mina told him.

"To be fair…well…," Will stuttered.

"I'm right," she said, walking onwards.

* * *

Tyler sat under a tree, flipping through the notes that James had lent to him. A girl walked up and sat at his side, "Long night then?" she joked.

"You were there," Tyler said. "When are you going to stop putting yourself in that danger?"

"When you stop needing someone to lure out the Grays," she told him.

He sighed, "Look, Jessica…"

"No," she told him, "I won't stop. You need help, and you know it. If you were walking around, waiting for a Gray attack, they'd find out your identity. By having a student walking around, it's different."

"I destroy them all the same," he said, "It doesn't matter if one sees me, I destroy it."

"And if there are others?" she questioned.

"Well, anyone observing should realize that you're always there, then they see your long list of friends…," he gestured to himself, "And it's obvious."

"I have more friends than just you!" she told him.

"Oh, really?" he asked with a smile.

"Ok, I did," she said, putting emphasis on 'did', "After everything with you, it's gotten too hard to maintain all of them."

"Keep blowing people off to help me?" he asked, "That makes me feel good, knowing you care so much."

She shook her head, "Shouldn't you be studying?"

"You started it, to be fair," he told her.

She smiled and got up, "Oh come on, you're at Golden Grove, one of the best colleges in the country. You should be able to work through the distraction."

He shook his head, "Clearly I can't," he said, "Now please, go."

She smiled, "Yeah, I'll go."

* * *

"They remind me of us," Mina said as she and Will watched two people under a tree, the boy clearly trying to study, the girl annoying him.

"What, me with my somewhat poor studying skills, and you on top of it all, giving me a hard time?" he asked.

She nodded, "What else?"

"You know, it looks like we're eavesdropping or spying," he said.

"We're only watching, we can't hear," she said, "Different enough."

"Still creepy."

She smiled and looked at him, "So, you still hate the campus?"

"I do," he said.

"I love it," she said, "I never got a chance to visit it after I was accepted. I didn't have the money to come out here to look around. We agreed that I'd get a look at it on move-in day for the semester. I was disappointed, but then I realized something."

"Oh?"

"It meant I got more time with you," she told Will. "I could have left for a few days, spent time here, and I was devastated when I heard I couldn't. But then I realized that I only had the rest of the semester to spend with you. If I'd left for even three days to visit, that was three days less to spend with you. I needed that time."

"You know that, even if you come here," he started.

"When," she said.

"Right. When you come here, that we'll still be friends. We'll still talk, video chat, I'll visit when I can…"

"On that motorcycle that seems to require no gas?" she asked.

"If I get to keep it when it's all over, yeah," he said.

"I know," she said, "But you and I both know it won't be the same."

He sighed, "And…and as much as I hate to admit it, this is the best for you. For you to be here, where you can thrive, where your future can be secured better than it ever could be at home. I love Harper's Coast more than you'll ever understand, but…but I realize that it's holding you back.

"You have so much potential, Mina. You are the greatest person I've ever met. You're smart, you have a path, you…well, I don't even need to go on. You get it," he told her, "This is where you belong. It hurts me to admit that, but it's the truth."

She smiled and leaned against him to give him a quick hug, "That means a lot to hear you say."

He smiled weakly, "Well, don't expect to hear it again. I don't know if I have it in me to say a second time."

She shook her head and laughed a little, "Don't worry, one's all I need."

She rose to her feet, "I'm going to keep looking around, you can go if you want. I'll find you later."

He nodded, "Have fun," he said, "I won't hold you back with my attitude."

She smiled and walked off.

He leaned back in the bench and sighed, "Now what?" he muttered. His drift gazed over to Tyler, who sat under the tree across the walkway from him. He sighed and looked up at the sky.

* * *

Mina stood and watched some students playing tennis at a fenced court. She heard someone walk up behind her and turned, "You're transferring or something, I take it?" the girl asked.

"I am," Mina replied, "I've been accepted, now I just need to wait for next semester. Mina," she said, offering her hand.

"Jessica," the girl said.

"Right," she said, "I saw you earlier."

"Yeah, I saw you with a boy too," Jessica said.

"He's my best friend," Mina told her, "He's not happy about me transferring, but he came with me anyway to see the campus. Mostly against his will."

Jessica nodded, "I can see how that might be hard. I don't know what I'd do if my best friend left. He was the boy I was with earlier, when we saw each other."

"Ah," Mina said, giving her a nod.

"I'm just glad he's here with me. It makes things a lot easier," Jessica told Mina, "I'm sorry that your friend isn't going to be here."

Mina nodded, "He doesn't have the grades, even if he wanted to," she said.

"That's not good," Jessica said.

"I'm making the most of the last of our time together though," Mina told her.

"Always good." She walked up and looked at the courts, "Do you like tennis?"

"I enjoy watching it," she said.

"Do you want to play?" Jessica asked.

"Um…sure," Mina said, "I guess so."

Jessica motioned for her to follow and started to head around the fence, "There should be some extra clothes if you want to change," she said.

"Thanks, I'll take it," Mina replied.

As they went into a storage building, Mina looked at some of the rackets before picking one up. She looked to Jessica, "Oh, have you heard rumors of…well…a Power Rider?" she asked.

Jessica stiffened for a moment, then relaxed and turned to her, "A what?"

"Power Rider," Mina said, "You know what I'm talking about, I saw you react to it."

"I didn't," Jessica said, "I have no idea what that is."

"Please," Mina said, putting her racket aside. "Please tell me what you know. You know something, and please, we need to know!"

* * *

Tyler moved and sat on the bench, "A tree's not the best back support," Tyler said as Will looked at him.

"Oh trust me, I know," Will said, "I used to study under trees. I thought it looked cool or something, but then it started to hurt."

Tyler laughed a bit, "Yeah, I know what you mean. It's kind of a college cliché, isn't it?"

"It's one that has a good image though," Will told him, "Who doesn't want to be the lone student, studying under a tree, looking all cool?" he joked.

Tyler laughed a little, "Yeah, I know what you mean." He held his hand out, "Tyler Moss."

"Will Scheffer," Will responded, shaking Tyler's hand.

"Are you transferring?" Tyler asked, "Visiting?"

"My friend is transferring; I brought her," he said, "That's all."

"Ah," Tyler said. He pulled the notes onto his lap, "Well, I'm sure your friend will love it here."

"I think she already does," he said, looking at the notes, "I'll leave you to your studying."

As Will started to rise, Tyler looked at him, "You can stay," he said, "Especially if you know anything about biology."

"Sorry, not my subject," Will told him. He gave a small smile, "Now, if you'd said chemistry, I could help. But bio? No."

"Ah, too bad," Tyler said, "I won't do chem until next year."

"Well, I won't be here next year to help," Will said.

"I guess I'll suffer through it without you," Tyler joked.

Will held up a finger to say to give him a minute. He pulled his phone from his pocket, "Mina?" he asked. He remained silent, "Ok, I'm coming!" He looked at Tyler, "Sorry, got to go!" He ran off as he pocketed his phone.

"Wait!" Tyler called after him, "I…can help," he said, instead of yelled. He sighed, "Oh well, hope he finds his way around campus…"

* * *

Jessica and Mina backed away on the tennis courts. Will came running and pushed past them, drawing his buckle out.

"That was fast," Mina told him.

"When you're in danger, I'll be fast," he told her as he lowered it to his waist and drew out a card. "Power Ride!" The belt flashed red in the center and then a magenta shine came around Will's body, molding into armor around him. Projections came up, then the cards came down, on him.

[Decade 10. 13:18-14:25 (note: edit girl out of background at about 13:57)]

Will's transformation completed. Two gray bodied monsters stood on the tennis court, one stated, "He's not Phi…"

"So, this is the home of Phi," Will said.

"Phi or not, we're going to destroy you, Rider!" one of the two monsters shouted as both ran for Will.

They jumped the net and engaged Will, who threw strikes back and did his best to fight them, taking blows in the process. He was kicked and rolled, coming up and opening his belt.

"Try this!" Will shouted as he held up a card.

"Power Ride! Spade!"

He ran through the card projection to appear as Spade, then used his blade against the monsters, but was forced back. He shouted and swiped a card.

"Metal"

His body turned to steel, causing the monster's attacks to fail.

He slashed the closest monster and drew another card.

"Speed"

He dashed forward, hammering one with his sword, throwing it back.

"So much power!" the monster shouted as it rose.

Will opened his belt as he spoke, "I'm just getting started!" He held up a new card and swiped it.

"Lightning Kick"

He came down, destroying one of the monsters in his kick before reverting back to Legacy.

[End Decade footage]

Jessica looked at her phone. "Tyler?" she muttered, "Come on…"

Mina was looking out ahead, Jessica noticed. She started to type another text as quickly as she could.

"Huh, well done," a voice growled.

"What?" Will muttered, turning his head.

[Decade 10. 15:11-15:24]

A new monster walked past the blue flaming body of the destroyed monster. The other one walked behind him.

The new monster extended tendrils from his hand with a shout, causing them to go over the destroyed monster, raising him back from a burning mess to full form again. "Our power," he said simply.

The revived monster roared.

"How can you do that?" Will shouted.

[End Decade footage]

"A fourth one?" Mina shouted as a feminine figure walked forward, body gray, like the others.

"No," Will muttered.

[Decade 10. 15:27-15:30]

Now a fourth monster stood with them, "Not good," Will muttered.

[End Decade footage]

"Tyler, this isn't a good time to focus on your studies…," Jessica muttered.

[Decade 10. 15:37-15:53]

"I guess I'll destroy you until you stop coming back," Will said.

"We are stronger than you could ever imagine," the one that revived the destroyed monster growled, "You can't stop us!"

He rushed forward, fighting with Will, smashing him around easily. Will shouted and continued to take a beating until he was thrown back, rolling.

[End Decade footage]

Will shouted as he lay there on the ground in his human form.

Mina crouched by him, "Will!" She looked up and threw her hand forward with a shout.

The monsters recoiled back, growling in pain.

"Retreat," the clawed monster growled, "He's not Phi anyway!" The four fled.

"Why did they run?" Jessica questioned.

"Psychic powers," Mina said, "I think I hurt them more than they expected and decided to run."

"It's…it's because destroying me isn't their goal," Will growled, "Well, and your pain too."

"They want Phi," Mina said.

"Power Rider Phi," Will said.

Mina looked at Jessica, "I need an answer now."

"He's here, on this campus," she said, "He protects people from those Grays. We've never seen ones this strong before though."

"You said 'we'," Mina said, "You know Phi?"

She nodded once, "Tyler."

* * *

"Cause a panic," the lead Gray growled, walking away with one of the others. The fourth and the slim Grays remained and walked out into the campus.

People screamed and ran away. The two monsters looked around, laughing.

"Ok, now we have to find that Tyler guy," the slim one said.

The other one nodded, "We remove Phi, then things get easier," it said in a female voice.

As Tyler sat on the bench, he saw people running and screaming. He pulled out his phone, "Oh no," he muttered as he read the texts. He put his phone away and drew another one out of his bag. He ran towards the two monsters as they came into view.

"There you are," the female one growled.

Tyler stopped and pressed a button on his phone, forming the belt on his waist. "I'll put you two down! I'll protect the school!" he shouted.

The two monsters laughed.

[Decade 10. 17:23-17:28]

Tyler dialed on the phone before flipping it closed.

[End Decade footage]

"Power Ride!" Tyler shouted.

[Decade 10. 17:29-17:30]

He loaded it into his belt and tilted it down.

[End Decade footage]

Red lines formed over his body and then flashed brightly.

[Decade 10. 17:40-17:43]

The Grays lowered their arms and growled.

Phi shouted as he ran for them.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

"Your friend is Phi," Will said, "I was just talking to him before I came here."

"I was texting him, telling him to come," she said, "I don't know if there's something wrong or not though…"

"We need to find him," Mina said, "Will?"

"Come on!" he said, running off with the two girls in tow.

* * *

[Decade 10. 18:18-18:30]

Tyler shouted as he punched at the woman, who wielded a blade. He was kicked back by the other one and shouted before taking a whip attack and being knocked back.

He shouted as he tried to fight back, but kept taking hits.

[Decade 10. 18:32-18:37]

He was taken back by both of them and tried to keep fighting, but failed.

[End Decade footage]

Tyler hit the ground and rolled, his belt falling off. He groaned as he lay there in his human form after a red flash.

[Decade 10. 18:51-18:56]

The male monster crouched picking up the belt, "And Phi has finally fallen. This school is ours."

[End Decade footage]

"No…it'll never be yours!" Tyler shouted.

The three others arrived and ran towards Tyler. Jessica broke off and crouched by him, "Are you ok?"

"More or less," he groaned.

Will moved in front of them with his belt in hand, "I'll handle them," he said.

"You're a Rider too?" Tyler groaned.

"Small world," Will told him.

The belt was knocked from Will's hand and he shouted. The revived horned Gray had arrived as well, walking towards them.

"You're out of belts," the lead one growled.

"They may be, but I'm not!"

The Grays growled and turned to look at a set of stairs where James Anders stood in his uniform, a belt on his waist.

"You're our informant," the female growled, "And now you put on a belt as a threat to us?"

"I do," he said, "I knew I couldn't just come right out for you, so I had to get you out here. Exposing Phi was the easiest way. Sorry Tyler," he said.

"Anders…," Tyler muttered.

James lifted a card, "Power Ride," he said simply, lowering the card and swiping it over the front of his belt. It flashed cyan for a moment, then his belt glowed, covering his body in a cyan light.

Card projections flew up, then came crashing down on him, forming detail on his armor.

[Decade 10. 19:59-20:09]

Detail shots.

"I'm afraid I lack an official name, but a name's not important, is it?"

He shouted and hurried forward.

[End Decade footage]

"Another Rider…like me…," Will muttered.

"Anders was a Rider?" Tyler groaned.

Will ran for his belt, but the Gray ran to intercept him.

[Decade 10. 20:14-20:48 (note: edit Takumi out of the stairs the two times he briefly appears. Also, edit in lasers)]

James shouted as he leapt from the top of the stairs and rolled under an attack. The Gray and Will struggled in the back.

James shouted as he fired on the two monsters at close range, then sped around them, beating them with melee attacks. He shouted and lifted his gun, shooting at them. They stumbled back.

"If you can't take me, how will you last this?" he asked as he held up and loaded a card into his blaster.

"Power Summon! Claw!"

He held up another card and loaded it into his blaster.

"Power Summon! Horn!"

He fired his blaster, sending projections forward which came together, forming into two Riders.

[End Decade footage]

"He can summon other Power Riders?" Mina shouted.

[Decade 10. 20:53-20:54]

Both Riders ran forward.

[End Decade footage]

Mina threw her hand out, causing the monster to scream and stop. "Will!" she shouted.

"Right!" He picked up his belt and loaded it to his waist. "Power Ride!" He kicked the monster back, "Thanks Mina!"

"No problem!" she called back.

[Decade 10. 21:05-21:10 (note: edit Jessica over the top of Yuri)]

Will continued to exchange blows with the monster until he locked his arms around the monster's arm. He glanced to Jessica, "Get them and run!"

[End Decade footage]

"We're not running!" Jessica shouted, "This is our school! Tyler's fought for it all this time!"

[Decade 10. 21:11-21:13 (note: edit out Yuri and Takumi)]

Everyone continued to fight. James stood, watching.

[Decade 10. 21:18-22:03]

Claw and Horn forced their enemies back, and then James shot the belt-holder.

"Give that belt to me, now!" James shouted.

"Traitors will get nothing from us!" the monster shouted.

"I'm no traitor. I was never yours!" he shouted, firing on the monster again.

The monster was knocked back. James loaded a new card into his blaster.

"Gate Blast"

Will looked over as he kicked his enemy back, then it returned.

The two summons were sucked into a vortex of cards. James shouted and fired, creating a powerful blast which slammed into the monster with the belt, destroying him in an explosion of blue fire.

[Decade 10. 22:09-22:12]

James lowered his blaster.

[End Decade footage]

Will kicked his foe back and then leapt forward to kick him again. He turned, "You destroyed one…" He drew his sword out.

"Watch it," James told him.

Tyler was helped to his feet by Jessica, and the two ran, leaving Mina alone.

The two ran towards a fountain, but stopped when the final monster appeared.

"You don't have your belt. What can you possibly hope to do?" it growled.

Tyler stood in front of Jessica, "I need to try something."

"You'll be hurt without your belt!" she told him.

"I need to do something!" he told her.

There was a roar and something new jumped in, striking the monster back with a punch. Tyler and Jessica stumbled back as the new Gray stood before them, growling.

"It's a wolf…," Tyler stuttered.

[Decade 10. 22:51-23:17 (note: edit bike out of background at 23:12)]

The monster punched at Will, who blocked, "Watch yourself!" the monster roared, but was slashed back.

Will turned to look, seeing Jessica on the ground with the other Gray before her, and a new one in front of her.

"What is that?" Will questioned. He looked down and picked up the Phi belt.

James walked behind him, "Maybe you should give that belt to me, Will," he said, hand out.

"For some reason I don't trust you to give it back," Will said, lowering the belt and lifting a card instead.

"Oh, fine," James said, producing his own with a sigh, "Let's do this then…" He loaded a card into his blaster.

"Blast Attack" rang out twice as they fired rapidly on each other.

Will thrust his weapon forward with a shout, James moved to the side.

[End Decade footage]

Mina looked back and forth, "Will!" she shouted, "This isn't the time!" She turned, "Jessica!" She ran the other way, away from Will and James, towards Jessica and Tyler.

**4:07**

0:44-0:59, 1:35-1:36, 1:53-2:06, 2:07-2:10, 2:13-2:29, 2:30-2:33, 13:18-14:25 (edit girl out of background), 15:11-15:24, 15:27-15:30, 15:37-15:53, 17:23-17:28, 17:29-17:30, 17:40-17:43, 18:18-18:30, 18:32-18:37, 18:51-18:56, 19:59-20:09, 20:14-20:48 (edit out Takumi from stairs), 20:53-20:54, 21:05-21:10 (edit?), 21:11-21:13, 21:18-22:03, 22:09-22:12, 22:51-23:17


	11. And The End

And the End

* * *

[Decade 11. 0:59-1:03]

The wolf monster growled as it struck back at the other Gray. The two became locked together.

[End Decade footage]

Mina ran over to Jessica and Tyler and crouched there, "We have to go!" She threw her hand out, causing the bike to start driving on its own, eventually stopping nearby.

"Why are you helping us?" Tyler questioned the wolf Gray.

[Decade 11. 1:19-2:02 (note: edit in lasers on James's weapon)]

It just let out a low growl at them.

The two Riders continued to shoot at each other. Their blasts continued to negate each other in the air until some hit Will, throwing him back.

James lowered his gun and shouted when the female Gray grabbed his arm and forced it down.

"We don't take kindly to traitors!" she shouted.

"My loyalty will always be to this school alone!" James shouted at her.

Will came to his feet, holding Phi's belt, "I guess he's decent," Will muttered.

James shouted and shot the Gray in the chest, taking her back.

"Were you really going to give it back?" Will asked, looking at Phi's belt.

"Of course I was. He's a guardian of my school," James said, pointing to Will. He lowered his arm, "Return it for me."

"Why?"

"You mean why, since I betrayed him?" James asked, "It's because I did something terrible for the greater good. To destroy the Grays!" He clenched his fist.

"There had to be anoth…," Will started.

"Another way?" James questioned, then sped for Will, striking at him repeatedly. Will fought back against him, both grunting and shouting at each other. James moved back and fired.

[Decade 11. 3:22-3:27]

The two continued to fight until James shot Will back.

[End Decade footage]

Will hit the ground in human form, groaning. James stood over him, "There was no other way," he said, "I could have transformed and tried to defeat the four of them, but do you know how powerful they are? I couldn't have done it head on. I had to be deceptive, and it lead me to destroying one, without hope of reviving it."

"You could have allied with Tyler," Will groaned.

"I could have, but I prefer to work alone," he said. He picked up the belt and shouted, "Tyler!" He threw it towards the fountain.

As the two Grays fought, Tyler turned and caught the belt. He pulled out the phone, dialing a number, "Let's go!" he shouted.

The wolf looked back and leapt aside. Jessica got up, but fell.

[Decade 11. 3:42-3:46 (note: edit in lasers)]

The battle mode motorcycle warrior flew forward, shooting at the Gray, driving it back. Jessica turned her head to look as it shifted back to a bike.

[End Decade footage]

Tyler got on and held his hand to Jessica, who took it and got on. Mina shouted, "Go! We'll find you later! We need to regroup!"

Tyler nodded and drove off ahead.

Mina looked to Will, who was rising to his feet. James backed towards him, blaster up.

[Decade 11. 4:04-4:10]

James shouted and fired as the three Grays approached, blasting them back.

He held up a card, "Time to bail," he said.

"Invisible"

James faded away, leaving Will standing there.

Mina ran over and grabbed Will, "Let's go!" she shouted, pulling him towards the bike. They got on and drove away, past the three wounded Grays.

* * *

"Why did that Gray protect us?" Tyler muttered as he walked around an empty classroom, belt held in hand.

"Maybe this means that not all Grays are the enemy?" Jessica asked.

He looked at her, "I…I don't know," he said, shaking his head. He set the belt on a desk and sighed, "So far we've just destroyed them all, because they've come after students. But…could the Grays not all be evil? Could they have an actual society, like we have? Heroes? Villains?"

"Who knows?" Jessica asked, "But now we can find out. And it's like you said, the ones we've destroyed were attacking people. They weren't heroes, not like this one."

"We need to find it," Tyler said, "We need to learn more!"

"There's also James," Jessica told him.

Tyler sighed, "Yeah…James…"

"What do you think of him?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said, "He sold me out to the Grays, but…but he destroyed one and fought the rest. I need to talk to him if I want to figure out more. I want to believe in him, though."

"So do I," she said, "He could be an ally. He could help us protect the school from the Grays!"

"He could be…," Tyler said. "He is a good man, even if what he did today was dubious…" He looked to Jessica, "We'll have to find him."

* * *

"His armor looked kind of like yours," Mina told Will.

"I know," Will replied, sitting on a bench outside, "His belt was different. He just swiped the card in front of it, not through it. And he activated cards with his blaster."

"And he summons Riders instead of transforming into them," she said.

"You never told me about my belt," Will told her.

"I don't know anything about it," she said, "I couldn't tell you anything."

"You were running behind me that day," he said, "I didn't care at the time. I was focused on defeating Apollo and protecting home. But…but where did it come from? It just appeared in my hands."

She looked down and then back at him, "Those dimensional wall…things. You know what I mean?"

He nodded, "Yeah. The wavy, gray walls?"

She nodded, "When you were running, it looked like one of those. It shattered around you and the belt came to you."

"I didn't see anything," he told her.

"It was there," she said.

"Apollo has been using them to summon other Riders," Will said, "They seem to be a part of the Dynasty. So…so why did one help me? And…and is James connected to this?"

"Ask him," she said, "He has some answers, or at least I'd assume he does."

"I have to hope he doesn't attack me," Will said.

"To be fair, you attacked him first," she said.

"He doesn't seem trustful," Will said, "I went on impulse."

"Your impulse is going to be an issue," she said.

He sighed, "Yeah, yeah…" He got to his feet, "Let's find him."

* * *

James stood behind a building with the wolf Gray, who stood there, growling.

"I didn't think you'd show yourself," James told it.

"I was needed," the wolf growled, "You destroyed one of them, but Phi and the other Rider were too weak to defeat the other three."

James shrugged, "Those are the three strongest Grays we've ever encountered, well…aside from you. We only had the element of surprise once, and at least it took out one of them."

"You did well with that," the monster walked to the wall and sat against it, "I exerted too much energy in that fight."

"You weren't at your full yet," James told it, "You shouldn't have intervened."

"Phi would have fallen had I not," it growled.

"Not if the other Rider had trusted me to give Tyler his belt," James said. He sighed and shook his head, "Well, I can see why he thought I wasn't trustworthy. I did sell out Tyler to the Grays just for our shot at them."

"Bring him in line," the Gray growled.

"I'll do my best," James said, "Rest. We'll need your help again later, I'm sure."

The wolf growled and nodded, "Bring him in line. Three Riders and myself, and we can hopefully destroy the Grays that are hiding in this school."

James nodded and hurried off.

* * *

Mina and Will were walking when they saw James running towards them. The other man slowed and walked, "Will!" he said, "We need to have a talk!"

"A talk about what?" Will questioned.

"I'm not your enemy," he said, "I'm an ally. It's not like I was trying to steal Tyler's belt, like you thought!"

"For some reason I have trouble believing that," Will said, "You rub me the wrong way."

James shook his head, "You have to trust me."

"You sold out Tyler to the Grays," Will told him.

"For the greater good. How else were we going to draw them out into the open? You don't understand," James told him.

"Will, just hear him out," Mina said.

Will sighed, "Ok, wha…"

A dimension wall appeared, and then Will and James were gone, and Mina was stuck there, alone.

"What?" she shouted.

* * *

Will and James fell onto the beach and groaned. "What just happened?" James questioned.

"I…I think that was a Dynasty portal," he said.

"Dynasty?" James hissed angrily.

"Yes, the Dynasty," Will said, "They employ portals like this."

James shook his head, "Where are you?" James screamed, "Show yourself, Dynasty member!"

They both turned to see a black armored Rider walking down the beach.

"Rob?" Will questioned.

"You know him?" James asked.

"No, it's not him," Will said, "But it looks like him, just…black instead of red."

The Rider ran at them, shouting.

Will lifted his belt, "Alright then."

James held his arm out, "No," he told Will, "This one is mine. Let me show you that I'm not the enemy." He lifted his belt and affixed it to his waist then lifted his card. "Power Ride!" He swiped the card over the front of his belt and shone in a cyan light. The details of his armor came to him.

As soon as the black Rider reached him, he grabbed the Rider's shoulders and span around, throwing him to the ground. He rolled and ran.

[Decade 11. 13:33-14:07]

James ran in pursuit. The black Rider stopped, so James punched him in the face with a shout. James used his speed to dodge around and repeatedly strike the Rider, who was unable to land a blow.

"Come on!" James shouted while the Rider drew a card.

"Attack Vent"

A black dragon circled around and roared. He flew at James, smashing through him, causing him to shout and stumble back.

James sighed as he lifted his blaster and opened his card book. "Alright then," he lifted it and turned the card out, "Let's try this."

"Power Summon! Fang!"

Power Rider Fang appeared and ran down the beach for the Rider.

[Decade 11. 14:07-14:08]

The black Rider shouted and ran for Fang, engaging him.

[Decade 11. 14:12-14:54 (note: change shooting of Kiva into a shine effect)]

Their fight continued until Fang was thrown back, rolling towards James.

"Ok then," James said, holding up a card. He loaded it into his blaster, "Fang, it's time to end this battle."

He lifted his blaster towards Fang and a large shine appeared. Fang's body shifted into a giant bow.

"Final Vent"

The dragon circled around the Rider, lifting him into the air.

"Ok then," James said as he loaded another card.

The Rider was shot forward, coming with a flaming kick.

James lifted the bow and shouted as he released the arrow, destroying the Rider. The sky cracked, and then James and Will vanished in the dimensional wall.

[End Decade footage]

Both of them landed on the ground on campus again, no longer transformed. "Ok, so you fought for me and defeated that Rider. That doesn't mean much."

"What can I do to make you trust me?" James asked.

"…tell me something. Why were you so angry at the mention of the Dynasty?"

"Later," James said, "That's not a story for now. But…but someday."

James took a few steps away from Will, then turned back to him, "We're allies, whether you believe that or not. But you can make an enemy of me, so beware, and don't make the wrong choices."

James walked away.

* * *

"Mina?" Jessica asked as she and Tyler walked towards the girl.

"You two," she said, "Are you ok? I mean, there was that wolf monster."

"He helped us," Jessica told her.

"Really?" Mina asked.

Tyler nodded, "He's our ally, I'd assume. We need to find him."

"You're sure you want to ally with him?" Mina asked.

"We've thought about it," Jessica said.

"He fought for us," Tyler said, "We're going to at least try to talk to him."

"I'll use my powers and see if I can help find him," Mina offered.

"Please do," Jessica said.

Tyler turned around and looked at the campus around him, "I'd gladly ally with him. I'd ally with anyone, so long as we can protect this beautiful campus."

"I've found him," Mina said, "Or at least, I think I did. Come on." She ran off, with the others following behind her.

They came around a corner to see the wolf Gray sitting there. The monster turned his head up, "Phi," he said.

Tyler nodded and stepped forward, "That's me," he told the wolf.

"You've come to me…why?"

"Because we need to talk," Tyler told it, "I need to know. Are you our enemy?"

"No," the wolf said, "I'm here to help defeat the leaders of the Grays. The four that you've already fought. If we can destroy them, the rest of the Grays who follow them will have no reason to harass this school."

"But why are they targeting this place?" Tyler asked.

"They want to eliminate the obstacles," the wolf said, "You are their greatest obstacle. Chi doesn't do much, and is probably considered to be more of an ally to them. If they can destroy you, then they can take over this city with ease."

"And you don't want conquest?" Tyler asked.

"I don't. I want only peace," he told Tyler.

Jessica stepped forward, "Do you know anything about James Anders?" she asked.

He nodded, "He is my ally," the wolf said, "He and I couldn't defeat them alone, and so we had to find you and then draw them out. He did what he did not because he wanted to, but because it was the best way."

"He could have warned me, or talked to me, or…anything!" Tyler said.

The wolf shook his head, "I told him not to. If you found out he was working with a Gray, I didn't know if you'd believe him and work with him or not."

Jessica and Tyler looked at each other. Jessica walked towards the wolf, "He…he probably made the right choice then. Even if Tyler would have believed James, I…I don't know if I would have. This was a lot more convincing, seeing you fight to protect us."

The wolf nodded, "I will do my best to make it up to you," he told them, "I'll show you how much I regret having to deceive you, and having to force you into that fight."

"It's ok," Tyler said, "I do get it."

"I need a little more rest," the wolf growled, "Please, tell no one I'm here. And please, leave me to my rest."

Tyler nodded, "Ok. Thank you."

"No, I thank you for your will to fight," the wolf said.

Tyler, Jessica and Mina left him and went back around the corner.

"Do you trust him?" Mina asked.

"I do," Tyler said, "I'll trust him. Now, let's go and find the others."

* * *

Will stood at the bike alone with his phone out, "Come on Mina, where are you?" he muttered as he tried to call her, only to receive no answer, "Why won't you pick up?"

He looked at his phone, "No service?"

"We took care of that," a voice behind him said. He turned to see the female Gray, "We're not letting anyone call for outside help. And maybe this will block Phi's transformation phone."

Will lifted his belt, "Alright," he said, "I'll take you down."

"No, you won't," she said, lifting her sword, "We've proven our superiority before, and your friend isn't here this time."

He loaded the belt on his waist, "We'll see," he said, drawing his card. "Power Ride!" He swiped his card through the belt and closed it. He flashed magenta and his card projections flew up and came down on him.

The female Gray slashed him in the side, stumbling him. The horned monster ran in, punching him in the chest and doubling him over with a shout.

The wolf monster roared as it leapt and punched the horned monster back. It looked at Will, "You can't beat them alone."

Will nodded, "Thank you…"

The monster nodded and lifted his claws.

[Decade 11. 17:29-17:32]

The female monster struck Will in the chest, causing him to shout. He kicked at her and countered the horned monster while the wolf engaged the female.

[Decade 11. 17:34-17:37]

They continued to fight, with the Grays having the upper hand.

[Decade 11. 17:43-17:46]

Will hooked one of the horned monster's arms while the wolf and woman remained locked, "You pair of traitors!" the woman shouted, looking away from the wolf.

[End Decade footage]

"Like I said, I was never with you," James said, "Information doesn't equate to alliance." He put his belt on his waist, "And Phi's already forgiven me." He held up his card.

[Decade 11. 17:47-17:48]

The female monster shouted and struck the wolf down.

[End Decade footage]

James crouched next to the wolf, "Just stay down," he said, "You need to rest. I've got this."

The wolf monster nodded and let out a low growl.

"Thank you," James said, rising.

[Decade 11. 17:54-17:56]

Will tried to fight keep fighting, then turned, "James!"

[End Decade footage]

Tyler, Mina and Jessica came to a stop near the fight. Tyler looked at them, "See to our wolf friend. I'm fighting," he said, holding up his belt. "I'll protect our school!"

He ran towards James, who turned to look at him, "So, do you hate me?" James asked.

"You did it for the school," Tyler told him, "I can't hate you for that."

"Good," James told him, "Now, let's show them that they can't try to cause terror here. We won't let them harm our beloved campus!"

James lifted his phone and loaded it into his belt and cast it down. James swiped his card over his belt.

"Power Ride!" they shouted together.

Cyan light came from James's belt, while red light came around Tyler.

[Decade 11. 18:14-18:16]

James and Tyler stood there, transformed, weapons in hand. James turned while Tyler ran off with a shout.

[Decade 11. 18:17-19:59 (note: edit in lasers)]

The lead Gray stood there, growling. He ran forward.

Will kicked the horned monster back, "Show me that I can trust you James!" he shouted as he ducked the next attack.

"I intend to! It's just a bad time to be talking about that!" James shouted as he ducked the punch.

"It might be, but don't let me down!" Will shouted, first kicking, then ducking and slashing the monster.

James continued to duck and evade his foe.

Will and Tyler fought side by side. Each one shouted and slashed their opponent with an energized slash, sending the horned and female Grays back. Both exploded.

"I'll destroy you all!" their leader roared. He attacked James and kept forcing him back. James opened his holder and evaded another strike, lifting a card.

"Let's try this," he said. He ducked the next punch and loaded his card.

"Blast Attack"

He fired rapidly, sending bending blasts out to blast his foe back.

He started to fire again, but a wall rose, and then the two destroyed Grays rose again, running for James with battle cries.

Will held up a card, "We're trying something."

"What?" Tyler asked, looking at him.

The card passed through his belt and he closed it.

"Turn around and trust me." He pushed Tyler forward and held his hands to his ally's back. He spread his arms and caused Tyler's body to begin to shift into a giant cannon weapon.

James dodged around and struck back at his foes.

Will grabbed the large blaster weapon and hefted it up.

"What?" the leader shouted, leaping into the air and at Will.

Will shouted, firing upwards at him, blasting him down.

James shot his two foes back towards their leader.

"Let's finish this one!" Will shouted.

The three monsters ran forward, then glowed as one. A beam of crimson energy struck them, drilling through their barrier.

Will loaded another card and shouted as he fired, unleashing a stream of power that smashed through them, destroying the Grays.

He shouted and stumbled back as Tyler returned to his normal form and landed in front of him.

Tyler's belt shone bright red.

[End Decade footage]

Tyler stood there and removed his belt. Jessica, Mina, the wolf, and James walked towards the two of them.

"It's over," Tyler said.

The wolf let out a relieved growl.

James nodded and undid his belt. "Good job you two. We did it."

Will undid his transformation and nodded, "Yeah. We did."

* * *

"Are you ready to go to the next location?" Will asked Mina.

She stood at the gates to Golden Grove, looking out at the campus, "In a minute…," she said.

He smiled and nodded, "Take your time." He walked over towards Tyler and Jessica, who stood to the side. "Your school is safe!"

Tyler nodded, "Thanks to help from you."

"What will you do now?"

"We're college students," Jessica said, "We'll stay."

"There are sure to be other Grays around," Tyler said, "Whether they attack the school, or they attack town since they lack leadership. I'll fight them."

"You know, you two remind me of Mina and myself," Will said. He held up the Phi card, "I think that's what caused this to unlock. We didn't get a lot of time together, but…but I feel like we're so alike."

Tyler smiled a little, "Next time, we'll spend more time together."

Will nodded, "Of course." He held out his hand. "Good luck in your fight."

"And yours," Tyler said, shaking his hand.

"And your education," Will added.

"Yeah, yeah," Tyler said, lowering his hand. "We'll see."

Will smiled and walked away from the two of them. Mina was standing there, "Ready?"

He nodded and moved towards the bike with her. They stopped as James walked out of the gate.

"Tyler," James said, holding his hand out, "It was a pleasure."

"Um…likewise," Tyler said.

"You sound confused," James told him.

"I am confused," Tyler said.

"I'm leaving. To travel," James said.

"But your education!" Tyler said.

James shook his head, "I had a deal with the wolf. My belt is new. This is more important. I'll return, someday. But for now, the road is a better fit for me. Keep our school safe. I want a school to return to, after all."

Tyler smiled, "I will. I promise that."

James walked towards Mina and Will, "Keep my notes!" he called back. He stopped in front of the two and the bike.

"Are you coming with us?" Will asked.

"With? No," James said, "Follow? Maybe. We'll see." James walked past them, then stopped. "Again, I'm your ally, not your enemy."

"I know," Will told him.

James looked back, "But like I said. That doesn't mean we can't become enemies. Watch yourself." He started to walk again.

"What do I call you?" Will called, "I'm Legacy!"

James stopped and turned. "My name is Anders…so let's just call me Ender. Power Rider Ender!" He turned and walked off, leaving the two of them.

"Power Rider Ender," Mina said softly, "Ominous."

"I think he just wanted a cool name," Will said, getting onto the bike, "Alright. Let's go."

"Where are we even going to go?" she asked, "We have no leads!"

"We'll find something," Will said. "Let's go."

* * *

0:59-1:03, 1:19-2:02, 3:22-3:27, 3:42-3:46, 4:04-4:10, 13:33-14:07, 14:07-14:08, 14:12-14:54, 17:29-17:32, 17:34-17:37, 17:43-17:46, 17:47-17:48, 17:54-17:56, 18:14-18:16, 18:17-19:59

Total: 4:17


	12. Back to the Beginning

Back to the Beginning

* * *

"I remember Ian mentioning this place," Mina said as their bike sat next to a sign pointing them to a town named Mills City.

"He said that they've developed a way to fight the Tribes here, right?" Will asked. "I guess I didn't think it was weird at the time, but they have Tribes here? So far away from Grace Towers?"

"I guess so," Mina said.

"Their king is in Grace Towers though," Will said.

Mina shrugged, "I guess they spread?"

Will nodded, "Let's go then. I think he mentioned they had a mechanical suit that helped to fight? Maybe that's a Rider."

"Maybe," Mina said, putting her arms around his waist as he started the bike again.

* * *

[Decade 12. 3:54-4:06]

A beetle-like monster stood with a crane behind it, and a mechanical blue Rider in front of it. It growled as a cop ran behind his car.

The mechanical Rider shouted as he lifted his arm, which had a blade weapon mounted onto it. He shouted as he started to swing for the monster, but it continued to evade him until he slashed at the ground.

[Decade 12. 4:08-4:16]

The Rider looked down, "If I'm authorized, then I'll use it." He lifted a large blaster weapon, "I'll destroy him on one blow!" He shouted as a series of blasts flew out, destroying the monster as it attempted to flee, and also blowing up a squad car.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

The two stopped as they saw a number of people gathered on the sidewalk, watching a news report. The people saw the monster exploding and cheered.

"Power Rider G3-X is so strong!" one person exclaimed.

"You have to respect anyone who can wear such a big, heavy suit," someone else said.

"He's not a very good shot though," said another.

"Come on! It's a big weapon! Cut him some slack!" the first person said.

"G3-X," Mina said, looking at Will, "What do you think?"

He looked through the remaining faded cards, "He's not in here," he said, putting the cards away, "That's…that's so strange."

"Well, there are places like Tower City where there are a lot of Riders. Maybe he's just one of many here, and not the one you need to meet?" she suggested, "Or maybe, like the Tower City example, he's just a Rider you don't have a card for. I mean, you didn't have one for Wing Knight or anything."

"Yeah…," Will said. "I guess there is no set criteria for who gets a card. I mean, there's nine here. My belt has nine other emblems. I can't believe there are only ten sets of Riders in the world."

"So, either this is a Rider who doesn't get a card, or this is a Rider who exists in the same place one of those nine is from, and he's just not the one," Mina said.

Will nodded, "I'm willing to bet the former."

"Why?" she asked.

"Tribes," he said, "I already have the power of one Rider who's based on them. I'm just going to assume this is an offshoot, like he's an ally of Ian's, like Jeremy was of Rob, and then call it good."

"We're not leaving though, are we?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No, of course not. We're going to explore and confirm if he's the sole Rider here. We'd be foolish to just leave and miss out!"

She nodded, "Ok, so where do you want to go?"

"Let's hit the police department."

She nodded, "That makes perfect sense."

He started the bike up again and they headed off.

* * *

A number of men in police uniform were sitting at a round table. At one end of the table was a woman wearing more badges than the others.

"The G3-X system proves once more to be a success," she told them, "But the firepower proved to be too much for Anthony. Imagine if the battle had occurred in town! The destruction of the Tribes monster may have also caused a lot of collateral damage to buildings!"

"What would you have us do?" one man asked.

"I know that Anthony is new to the position, and I know all of you tested for it as well. You know the truth of the matter. Only Anthony can use the G3-X armor due to his brainwaves melding with it during the testing process. Any of you may be better fits, but your brainwaves don't match the technology.

"I want you to help him. You're all older, more experienced on the job. Help him to get stronger, help him to be able to avoid collateral damage like this again."

"We'll do our best, Ma'am," one of them said.

"See to it that you do," she said, "Dismissed."

The men rose and left, leaving the woman alone. She picked up some paperwork and sighed, "If only you were still here, John. Where are you? Anthony's nowhere near your level…"

She got up and left the room.

* * *

James stood there, watching the news report playing. He smiled a little, "Well, well, a proper man-made Rider. And weapons that can destroy even the Tribes. You don't look like you're too advanced, not like Phi. I'm sure you're the way to go."

He walked away from the television.

* * *

Mina and Will stood in the police department. A man came to the front desk, "Can I help you two?" he asked.

"We were hoping to see the Rider," Will said, "And whoever's in charge here, if possible."

"That's not happening, sorry," the officer said.

"We know Ian from Grace Towers!" Mina said.

"Who?" the officer asked.

"We need a surname," Will said.

"I…I guess we never heard it, did we?" Mina asked.

Will thought for a moment, then shook his head, "No…man, how did we not do that?"

"Well, you were caught up with the whole dreams of the future thing."

"Yeah…"

The officer sighed, "I can't help you two. Please, leave, unless you have an emergency to report."

Will looked at him, "I'm a Rider. A Power Rider. Please, let us see whoever's in charge of the G3-X Rider, I need to see them as soon as possible! It's important!"

"I can't help you," the officer said, "Please, be on your way."

The two looked at each other and walked out.

"Well, that didn't work," Will said.

"I guess we didn't expect it to be easy," Mina said.

"Oh really?" James asked as he walked towards them.

"You're here too?" Will questioned.

He nodded, "And no, I didn't follow you. Ok, well…maybe I did." He shrugged, "Did you see the G3-X Rider?"

"No, we didn't," Mina said.

"Why do you want to see him?" Will asked.

"What makes you think I want to?"

"You're asking, I'm assuming."

"You assume too much," James said, "Although in this case, you're right. I do wish to see him."

"Why?"

"He and Phi are both manmade out of technology. Some Riders are a meld of technology and mysticism. G3-X is so obviously manmade, and it looks more machine than Phi did. Phi's technology is routed in something else as well, something rare.

"The G3-X isn't, as far as I can tell. I want to speak to whoever's in control of it, whoever's in command, and whoever built it. I want more. I want them to fight by my side."

"What?" Mina questioned, walking towards him, "Are you trying to build an army?"

"You could say that," James said.

"For what purpose?" she questioned.

"Nothing bad," he said, "It's all honorable."

"Ok, but if they could make more, why haven't they? Surely multiple Riders like that would be better to protect this city with!"

"Cost. Pilots," he said.

"And you intend to cover those yourself?" she asked.

He looked her in the eyes, "There is a war going on," he said, "They may not know it yet, but everywhere you visit, the Riders there can begin to prepare. The Dynasty is coming, and the sooner they realize that, the sooner they'll be ready.

"Now, you want to know why I want warriors to fight by my side? You know, Will. You know that I hate the Dynasty with a passion. You can put this together."

"But why do you hate them?" he asked.

"Why do you hate them?" James asked back.

"They took our home," Will said.

"They do that. Why shouldn't I hate them?" James asked.

"Did they do something to you personally though?" Will asked.

"Story for another day," James said, "Now, please, excuse me while I see to the police department."

He walked past them and into the building.

"Now what?" Mina asked.

"Let's look around and see if anyone knows about other Riders," he said, walking towards the bike with Mina.

* * *

"A Power Rider besides the G3-X?" an older man asked.

"Yeah, do you know anything?" Will asked.

The man nodded, "Actually, yes, I do. It was about a year ago, there was this yellow armored Rider who appeared and helped to keep our city safe while our police struggled."

"A yellow Rider?" Mina asked, "What did he look like?"

"He had a black body, but yellow over his chest, he also had two big yellow horns."

The two looked at each other, "That's not anyone we've met," Will said. He looked at the man, "And what happened to him?"

"I don't know," the man said, "He just vanished one day after the G3 armor was finished. He was a good man, I remember hearing him speak and address the people before to tell them that everything would be alright. He listened to us, he was more than just a protector, he was a real person, although he always spoke as a Rider, never in his human form, for anonymity reasons."

"What was his name?" Mina asked.

"John," the man said, "I don't know his last name. He never gave it, obviously. He did assure us his name was real."

"And he just vanished? No traces?" Mina asked.

The man nodded, "I wish we knew where he went. The police do a good job with the armor, but John was much better."

"Thank you for your time," Will said, walking away with Mina.

"Well, he might be the one we need to find," she said.

"Yeah, but how?" he questioned, "The man disappeared a year ago!"

"Maybe the police know?" she suggested.

"They're not talking to us. We tried."

"We'll try a different approach," she said, "Surely we can get them to listen." She smiled, "Maybe if you walk in, transformed, we'd get some attention."

"Probably the wrong type of attention," he told her, "I wonder how badly James failed at his inquiry."

* * *

"You're young to be this concerned over matters," the woman told James as they sat at the round table.

"I'm attentive," James said, "And as a Rider, of course I care."

"Now, Mr. Anders…"

"James, please," he said, "And…I never caught your name."

"Chief Janet Witzel," she said, "Chief Witzel, or just Chief to you."

"Understood," James said, clasping his hands together on the table, "Chief Witzel, there is an important reason as to why I'm here today."

"And what reason is that?" she asked, looking at a file with his picture on it.

"Have you heard of the Dark Conquest Dynasty?"

"I have not," she said, looking up at him.

"It is an organization that thrives by conquering cities and enslaving the people," he told her, "Harper's Coast fell about a month ago, I'm sure you've heard of that?"

"I heard something happened, but details were scarce," she said.

He nodded, "The Dynasty is advancing. They've tried to take other cities. Some locations with Riders and monsters have had the monsters acting up." He gestured to his file, "I'm from Golden Grove College. The other day I helped in an effort to destroy the leaders of the Grays there. They'd been becoming more active lately, trying to remove the Rider who protected the city. He's a fellow student, and they figured that out, so they focused their attacks there.

"This has never happened before. Someone had to be directing them. Likewise, strange things have been occurring in other cities as well. New factors continue to come up. Now, while all this is normal, and of course, the Grays would eventually track down and target the Rider who fought them, the timing is very suspicious.

"The Dynasty is making its moves. They are targeting cities where monsters and Riders exist. I wish to warn you of this, and tell you that the G3-X armor alone isn't enough."

"So, what do you propose?" she asked.

"Make more armors," he told her.

"We lack the funds and pilots," she said.

"You won't lack the funds if you tell the people to help pay for them, or be enslaved," he told her.

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

"It would incite mass panic!" she told him.

"It would save them in the long run!"

She looked at him calmly, "Why do you care so much?" she asked. She picked up his file and paged through it, "You're a good student. You've never had trouble. You aren't parts of any organizations, and have never apparently had any sort of active leadership role. So why now all of a sudden do you come here, trying to push me into doing something?"

James looked at her in silence for a few moments. "They took my home. I want to get it back, and I'm hoping that if you listen to me and make these G3-X armors to protect your city, that you will be thankful enough towards me that I could borrow their use and liberate my home."

There was tense silence for a few moments.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but I can't put this forward. I'm sorry."

He nodded and rose to his feet, "I'll be in town for a day or two before I move on. Please, consider what I've said. My number is in my file, I'm sure."

He left the table and walked out the door, leaving Chief Witzel sitting there alone.

* * *

There were shouts coming from a nearby store. Mina and Will ran towards it, away from the bike. "What's going on?" Will shouted as they came through the door.

[Decade 12. 12:30-12:31]

A black insect-like Tribes stood there, growling. Will's card came up in hand.

[End Decade footage]

"Power Ride!" he shouted as he swiped it through his belt, "I've beaten your kind before, I'll do it again!"

He closed his belt, causing violet light to shine over him and the card-like projections to come down on his body.

Mina hurried to the clerk, "Come on, let's get out of here!"

"My antiques!" he called, "Don't hurt them!"

[Decade 12. 12:39-12:41]

As Will's armor finished appearing on him, he simply said, "No promises." The monster ran for him and leapt at him.

[Decade 12. 12:44-13:40]

The two fought outside, with Will dodging most things until he was dragged along towards a bridge. He pushed the monster back and down.

"I fought with your king. You're not match for me."

He blocked the monster's next punch and kneed it, but it punched him back. He groaned and continued to evade and strike back, taking a few punches in the process.

The monster held its hand up, summoning a burst of light above its hand, drawing an axe down from it. It growled and started to attack.

"Well, that's a new trick!" Will shouted, grunting as he fought against the axe wielding monster.

He continued to evade and strike back, until he shot it.

"Let's end it," he said, swiping a card.

"Legacy Blast"

He fired a crimson blast, destroying the monster. He hooked his weapon back to his belt.

[End Decade footage]

As he turned to walk away, police were approaching. One man had a briefcase in hand and stopped.

"You got him…," the man said. He set down the case and walked towards Will, "I've never seen a sleek armor like that! That's impressive!"

"Um…thanks?" Will said, undoing his armor.

"Oh…," the man said, "I wasn't done looking."

"Sorry," Will said.

"Anthony Hope," he said, "I'm the G3-X pilot." He held his hand out.

"Will Scheffer. Power Rider Legacy," Will said, shaking the man's hand, "I was trying to see you earlier, but the officer at the desk wouldn't let us in."

"Well, we're together now," Anthony said, "Come with me. We'll talk. And who's 'we'?" he asked.

"My friend. She got the owner of the store out while I fought the Tribes monster. She'll probably be back there yet."

"We'll pick her up then," Anthony said, walking over and picking up his suitcase, "Alright guys, let's go!"

He and the other officers headed away from the field, with Will following.

* * *

Mina, Will and Anthony sat together at a table.

"We don't know what happened to John," Anthony said, "I've tried to investigate it, but…but nothing turns up. It's sad. He was a good man, and…and a better fighter than me."

"You seem to be doing fine," Mina said.

"I'm not, not really," he said, "I'm only the user of the Rider system because my brainwaves match up with it. I've asked if they can change the receptors, but it doesn't work. I'm stuck with it."

"You're doing a great thing though, being a Rider," Will told him.

"Not when I can't properly wield my own weapons," Anthony said.

"We saw the news footage," Mina said.

"Exactly," Anthony said.

"You'll get better," Will told him.

Anthony sighed, "I don't know. The Tribes are learning new abilities, They're growing stronger. They…they also apparently are experimenting."

"Experimenting?" Mina asked.

He nodded, "We've had witnesses attest to the appearance of what looks like a Rider, but…but is more like a beast."

"A Tribes Rider?" Will asked.

"We don't know what else to call it."

[Decade 12. 18:23-18:29]

The monstrous form was obscured for a moment before fully forming. The green, red and black body remained somewhat hunched, growling.

[End Decade footage]

"Do you think it has to do with John's disappearance?" Mina asked.

"It's possible. I'd like to think otherwise," he said. He pulled out his phone and played with it for a moment before passing it over, "This is a supposed picture of their Rider. We've…well, I've taken to calling him Power Rider Beast."

Mina and Will both looked at the image, then back to Anthony, "You still call him a Power Rider?" Mina asked.

"That's clearly what he…or it is," Anthony said, putting his phone away. There was an alarm. Anthony got to his feet, "I'm needed. Please, do as you see fit!" He ran out the door.

"I should go too," Will said. He got up and hurried out, but then looked down both corridors. "Um…"

Mina walked out after him, "Lost?"

He nodded, "Powers?"

She sighed, "I'll find the way."

* * *

[Decade 12. 18:29-18:42 (note: edit in lasers)]

Anthony rode on an MPD motorcycle and saw two Tribes ahead of him, blocking the path. He tried to drive through them, but one stopped him by grabbing the front of the bike as he hit.

He looked at them, "Not good," he said as he rolled under a punch, off his bike. He drew a blaster and fired, but they ran through it and knocked him back.

[End Decade footage]

James swiped a card over his belt, "Power Ride!"

A bolt of power flew his way, but he avoided it and lifted his arm up in defense.

Anthony shouted as he took a bolt to the chest and fell, his armor falling to pieces around him. He stumbled and shouted, "No!" He hit his belt, "Eject!" he shouted, causing the armor to fall to the ground. He moved away.

"I've got this!" James shouted to him.

[Decade 12. 19:07-19:30 (note: edit in lasers)]

His suit finished taking on color as his helmet glowed for a moment. He looked at his arm, "Seems fine. No damage, good."

He drew two cards as he stood amongst the fallen pieces of armor. He loaded one, then loaded the second as the monster ran at him.

He ducked and ran past them, getting behind them as he pulled the trigger.

"Power Summon! Delta!"

"Power Summon! Dragonfly!"

The three Riders stood together with blasters in hand as they fired on the monsters. One rolled away while the other exploded from the shots.

[Decade 12. 19:38-19:41]

James crouched down by the G3-X helmet, "We're good, I got them," he said into the helmet.

[End Decade footage]

James walked towards Anthony in his human form, "You're welcome," James said.

Anthony shook his head, "Why am I so weak?" he shouted.

"You're not," James said, "It takes a strong man to take up the duty to protect his city. This is dangerous, and you choose to do it."

"I'm the only one who can," Anthony said, "That's not bravery."

"It is though," James told him, "You could just choose not to. You could quit and leave them without a user. No. You're brave. You choose to do this."

"I don't know…," he muttered.

James put a hand on his shoulder, "Trust me. Now, come on."

* * *

Mina and Will looked around, "We're too late," Will said.

"I bet they went back to the department," she said.

"Well then, let's get back there," Will said, going back towards the motorcycle.

They both heard shouts and saw people running. The two looked at each other.

"Maybe there's more to it," Mina said.

He ran away from her, towards the source.

* * *

Chief Witzel sat alone, looking at paperwork. Another officer came in and took a seat.

"You wanted to see me, Ma'am?" he asked.

She looked up at him, "Yes. You were a part of the G3 project, correct?"

"That's right," he said "What's this about, if I may ask?"

"I want to know if it's feasible for you to have another one created."

"Another suit?" he asked.

She nodded, "And the weapons that go with it."

"It is, but it would take a number of months. Should we begin work?" he asked, "I do have blueprints for a few other models. One I call G4. And another the Victory 1."

"No," she said, "If it'll take months, then no. We may not have the time. What of the weaponry? They're strong enough to destroy a Tribes monster, which we've found is a very difficult feat."

"We could create a small armory of them within the month."

"Enough for everyone in the department?" she asked.

"Do you plan on sending them against the Tribes without armor? Without recoil resistance?" he asked, "Those weapons will have a lot of recoil!"

"I just need an answer," she said, "I can't discuss what this is about."

The man nodded, "We could theoretically arm the entire department with our Anti-Tribes weaponry within the month. But you don't have the budget."

"I feared as much," she said. "There's a great battle approaching. I was hoping to have our department ready."

"If John were still here, I don't think you'd have to worry," he said.

She sighed, "I know…but he's not here. That's the problem, so we're getting creative with other means."

The man nodded, "Am I dismissed?"

"You are," she said.

The man rose and walked to the door, "We'll try to make this work," he told her as he left.

* * *

"What is it you fight for?" Anthony asked James as they sat on a bench.

"Why ask me that?" he asked.

"Well, you're out here, risking yourself over…over nothing. Why?"

"I'm fighting for something," he said, "I don't risk myself for nothing."

"You're traveling. Is what you're fighting for something that travels? Or is it that you just choose to protect cities plagued by monsters?"

"No, it's not that," he said, "It's…," he shook his head, "Sorry. I'd rather not talk about it."

"I understand," Anthony said, "For a long time after I started this, I couldn't talk to anyone about it. I couldn't talk to my coworkers, friends, family, the Chief…anybody. Being able to fight, being able to don this powered armor and make a difference, it was…it was just something so different.

"It was amazing, but at the same time, terrifying. It was one thing to watch John and know he would win, but quite another to do it myself, and have so many people relying on me. I didn't know if I could win, and I couldn't let them down. I had to be like John. I had to win.

"So far, I've been winning. Not as well as John, but…"

"Stop comparing yourself," James told him, "You're fine as you are. If you compare yourself, you're going to lose to your own memories and psyche. Don't."

He nodded, "It's hard, though."

"I know…trust me, I know…"

* * *

Will ran into the area the people had run from, belt on. He saw a figure in the shadows, prowling around.

"Beast!" he shouted, then stopped as he affixed his belt, "Right, that's what Anthony calls you…" He drew a card, "Power Ride!" He swiped it and transformed.

The creature emerged from the shadows.

[Decade 12. 20:21-20:35]

"So, it is you. Power Rider Beast," Will said, walking forward.

The creature growled, trembled, then roared a little before looking down. It growled and stumbled into the wall, letting out a weak roar as it stayed there.

[Decade 12. 20:37-21:00]

The two ran at each other and grabbed at each other.

It broke free and Will rolled, drawing a card. "Let's try this!" he shouted, swiping a card.

"Power Ride! Fang!"

He transformed and went into his book. He chose his card.

"Wolfen!"

His armor shifted and he ran forward

[Decade 12. 21:02-21:14]

The two grappled and Beast roared, swinging. They both struck each other, while Beast simply roared continually.

[End Decade footage]

James rose to his feet, "Look!"

[Decade 12. 20:11-20:12]

Two weapons wielding Tribes ran forward.

[End Decade footage]

"I'm on this one," James told Anthony, drawing his belt and card. He ran forward, shouting.

As he ran out of cyan light as Ender, he loaded two cards, "Let's try you two again!"

[Decade 12. 21:26-21:39]

Beast ran away, towards a ramp on the other side. It continued to roar and stumble as it ran.

Dragonfly and Delta were on the ground as James fought the two. His summons kept trying to get up and fight, but the monsters were forcing them back.

Beast roared as he leapt down, taking both Tribes to the ground.

[Decade 12. 21:41-21:44]

Beast focused on one then kicked at the other and fought both at once.

[End Decade footage]

"That's…that's Beast!" Anthony shouted, "But…but if he's a Rider created by the Tribes, then…then why is he fighting them?"

[Decade 12. 21:47-21:58]

James turned his head, "Let's not question the why. Let's be thankful," he said, looking to the fight.

Beast continued, using an energized kick to destroy one. He flipped off the other, destroying it.

[Decade 12. 22:02-22:03]

Beast turned quickly, roaring.

[Decade 12. 22:09-22:10]

Will rode his bike towards them.

[End Decade footage]

Mina ran and found Anthony, "What's going on?" she questioned.

"Beast destroyed two Tribes monsters," he told her, "I…I don't understand…"

[Decade 12. 22:14-22:20]

"Do you happen to have any answers, Will?" James questioned.

Will stopped in front of Beast. "I think I do," he said, inclining his head towards Beast.

[Decade 12. 22:21-22:32]

"Do you? What is it, then?" James questioned.

"He's an animal," Will said. He swung his leg off his bike, "But he's aware of what he's doing. He barely fought me, but he destroyed those two Tribes monsters."

[Decade 12. 22:33-22:41]

"He's aware."

James looked down, "I think I get it. Let me test something out."

He held up a card.

[Decade 12. 22:44-22:48]

"Cross Attack"

Delta and Dragonfly walked beside James, weapons shining.

[End Decade footage]

"James!" Mina shouted, "What are you doing?"

"Hey! Stop this!" Anthony shouted, "He's not hostile!"

[Decade 12. 22:49-22:51]

"James!" Will shouted as he reached for his cards. Beast let out a growl and grabbed his belt from his waist, removing it. Will shouted as his form became gray and shone as it vanished.

[End Decade footage]

"What?" Will shouted, looking at his human hands.

[Decade 12. 22:53-22:54]

"Move!" James shouted as the Riders fired.

[Decade 12. 22:59-23:01]

Delta leapt up and came down with a kick.

[End Decade footage]

"No!" James shouted, throwing his arm out, "Stop! Will, run! I can't stop him!"

"Will!" Mina and Anthony shouted.

* * *

3:54-4:06, 4:08-4:16, 12:30-12:31, 12:39-12:41, 12:44-13:40, 18:23-18:42, 19:07-19:30, 19:38-19:41, 20:11-20:12, 20:21-20:35, 20:37-21:00, 21:02-21:14, 21:26-21:39, 21:41-21:44, 21:47-21:58, 22:02-22:03, 22:09-22:10, 22:14-22:20, 22:21-22:32, 22:33-22:41, 22:44-22:48, 22:49-22:51, 22:53-22:54, 22:59-23:01

Total: 3:58


	13. The Grand Arrival

The Grand Arrival

* * *

Delta was shot in the back and fell. James lowered his blaster, "Will! Are you ok?" he shouted.

Beast ran. Mina and Anthony ran towards Will, who nodded, "I'm…I'm ok…"

James moved towards him, then looked after Beast, "I need to go after him. I'll get you your belt back." He started to move towards Delta, who was getting back up. He looked back once more, "I'm sorry. I was aiming for Beast, not you."

"Explain yourself later," Will told him.

James ran off, with his two summons following behind him.

"Do you trust him?" Anthony asked.

Will looked down, "I…I don't know."

"I trust him," Anthony said, "Or at least, I did. But…after that, I don't know."

"He says that we can trust him," Will said, "He likes to keep reminding me of that. That we're not enemies, but then he pulls something like this."

"He must have his reasons," Anthony said.

"His reasons being that he just does what he wants when he wants," Mina said.

"You don't believe that, do you?" Will asked her.

"I don't know what I believe," she said, helping Will to his feet. She pulled him along as she ran after James.

[Decade 13. 0:48-0:53]

The three Riders came to a stop, with the summons keeping their weapons pointed up.

"I apologize, but I need Will's belt back," James said, walking past them.

[Decade 13. 0:58-1:09]

Beast growled, holding onto Will's buckle. He was about to move when he stopped, roared, and fell a little.

"What's going on?" James muttered.

[Decade 13. 1:11-1:18]

There was a portal of light outside, which formed into multiple monsters, standing there, watching.

[Decade 13. 1:20-1:23]

"I don't like the odds," James said.

Beast growled.

[Decade 13. 1:24-1:30]

"Return to us, now," the bull-like leader monster growled. He raised his staff, which opened and unleashed a shine.

[End Decade footage]

An explosion hit.

[Decade 13. 1:33-1:36]

The two summons were hit and faded away.

[End Decade footage]

James hit the wall.

Beast roared and held onto the belt.

[Decade 13. 1:39-1:40]

The monster lowered his staff.

[Decade 13. 1:55-1:58]

"We will return for you," the beast growled as a portal of light came over them, and they vanished.

[End Decade footage]

Beast roared and ran off.

"Get back here!" James shouted after him, getting to his feet. He fell, his armor vanishing.

"Are you ok?" Anthony asked, running to James.

"I'm fine, but that monster still has Will's belt…," James told him.

"We'll get it back," Anthony said.

"What were you doing?" Mina shouted at James as she and Will approached him.

"I was trying to…"

"No, I don't care what you were trying to do, you attacked Will!" she shouted.

"You asked, then you cut off my answer?" he questioned.

"You were going to lie," she said.

"Impressive that you'd know that before I could even say a word. And considering you barely know me, deducing my nature is hard. But no, I wasn't going to lie, I was going to tell the truth."

"Tell it," Will said, giving Mina a look. She closed her mouth.

"I get what you think," James told Will, "He's an animal, by instinct, but at the same time he's aware of his actions. He didn't engage you, he chose to destroy those two Tribes monsters, and he didn't turn on us. I was testing his survival instinct. I wanted to see what he would do. A sane man would have fled, instead of fought that."

"He's not a man, though," Anthony said.

"Let me finish," James told him, "A beast may have run headlong at the enemy, right into my attack. Were that the case, he'd be destroyed, and we wouldn't be having this conversation. But no, he chose to grab Will's belt to try to force me to stop. Then he ran for good measure. He's intelligent. He's…"

"Human?" Anthony asked.

"Well, maybe a little," James said.

"My thought was that maybe he was created with some human data," Will said, "Particularly, a human who is also a Power Rider. And we have a missing one."

"John?" Anthony questioned.

"It may be possible," Will said.

"I don't think that the monster is John," James chimed in, "I think if anything, he was created using John's body as a template, his mind, something. I'm sure John is out there somewhere, and that this is just a hollow copy."

"I'm going to report this back to Chief Witzel," Anthony told them.

"It's just a theory," Will said.

"Even so, it might be useful. I need to convince her to change orders from destroy to capture, and doing it now will be more effective than arguing it upon deployment."

James looked at Mina, "Maybe you can use your abilities to try to read the monster. See if there is any sort of human identity to it. It would help us in the long run."

"I guess I can try that," she said.

"Please do," he said.

"The problem is finding him," she said, then looked at Will, "But it has your belt yet. I can track it."

"That sounds like a good idea," Will said.

"I should come too," James said, crossing his arms, "You're without your belt, after all. You'll probably need protection."

"Fine," Mina said, "I'll start searching."

"And I'll report back," Anthony said, running off.

* * *

As Beast growled and walked along the streets, he still held Will's belt. He looked at it and let out a roar.

[Decade 13. 9:04-9:06]

The bull-like Tribes monster walked out onto an elevated platform, "There you are," he said, looking down.

[Decade 13. 9:08-9:12 (note: edit the cross of light into possibly just a T, or something to remove religious connotation)]

The monster grunted and lifted his staff, "Return to us!" A burst of light emerged, forming into a large shining object in the air.

[End Decade footage]

Beast roared and looked to the sky. It looked down at the belt in hand, and then ran away.

* * *

"You've confirmed the existence of the Beast?" Chief Witzel asked Anthony.

He nodded, "I saw it. I saw James Anders engage it in battle," he said.

"And?"

"It's intelligent, and…well. It seems human."

"Human?" she asked, "Do you mean to say that it may really be a Power Rider?" she asked.

"No," he said, "I don't think that. If anything, I think it was based on Power Rider data. Like John's. And there's something more."

"What would that be?"

"It fought Will, but only fought to escape. It showed a high survival instinct and cunning. It wasn't a feral animal, like we thought. It's intelligent, and only seems hostile towards the Tribes."

"So you think it could be an asset?" she asked.

"I think it was made off of John's data," he said, "It looks kind of like Grand. It acts somewhat human. It fights the Tribes."

"And John's disappeared," she said, "I know that you might look at this like it's an answer, but…"

"I know it's not guaranteed," he said, "But…but it's something."

"It is something," she agreed. "I want to believe he's still around, just as badly as you do."

"I don't think that," Anthony said.

She nodded, "You're right…I think you of all people have the greatest hope. He's your twin brother, after all."

He nodded, "Please. We need to try to capture Beast, we can't destroy him!"

She nodded, "If it's feasible, do it."

"Thank you, Chief."

* * *

The three young people ran, Mina in the lead. She looked around, "He was here, but I've lost his track. Give me a minute."

As she stood in silence, Will turned to James, "So, just what is your story? And how did you get a meeting when we didn't?"

"I told them the truth," he said, "I told them the Dynasty was coming, and that they needed to listen, or be lost. They listened to me."

"And just why do you hate them like you do?" Will asked.

"I told you before. They take cities, they enslave people. Why shouldn't I hate them?" James asked.

"Surely there's a personal reason," Will said, "If our home wasn't taken, I'd want to stop them before they did more. I'd feel for those people. But it was my home that was taken, and as such I hate them. I want to destroy them. Surely you must be the same."

James turned away, "Mina?"

"Not yet," she said.

"Keep talking," Will told James.

James sighed and turned to him, "You're a smart man, Will. You tell me why I hate the Dynasty."

"They took your home too, didn't they?" he asked.

"They took everything from me," James said, "And agree with my actions towards Beast or not, I fight for the greater good. Everything I do is for the greater good. I may have betrayed Tyler, I may have attacked a potential ally, but everything I do is for a greater good. Remember that. And remember this as well. Even if we come to blows, we're still allies. I'm just acting for the greater good."

"I'll remember that," Will said with a slight nod.

"Ok," Mina said, "Come on. I've got something."

The three ran off again.

[Decade 13. 12:22-12:26]

Beast roared and ran forward, attacking the lead Tribes monster.

"I'm your master!" he shouted, before taking a blow. Beast leapt over him.

[End Decade footage]

"Understood," Anthony said into a radio. He grabbed his briefcase and ran off.

[Decade 13. 12:26-12:29]

Anthony rode on his motorcycle, in full armor. "James, we've located Beast!" he said as he drove.

The bull monster growled.

Anthony drove to where the two had just fought.

[End Decade footage]

Anthony crouched down and picked up Will's buckle, "He was here," he said. He looked up to see the three standing there.

"My belt," Will said, walking towards Anthony. The other man handed it to him.

"They've already left," Anthony said, "But they can't have gotten far."

"They?" Mina asked.

"There was Beast and a Tribes monster here. That was the report."

"Then we'll keep looking too," Will said.

Mina held her hand out, "Finding two sources might be easier than one."

"Keep doing what you're doing," Anthony said, "I'll get back on the bike."

James looked at his two companions, "I'm going to split off. Will has his belt back, you have your protection." He turned and ran the way they'd just come from.

"Alright then," Mina said, "Let's see who finds them first."

* * *

[Decade 13. 13:22-13:36]

Anthony was driving again. Beast stepped out in front of him and growled.

Anthony stopped his bike, "There!"

The monster growled.

Anthony got off his bike, "Look. I'm not here to hurt you. I want to talk to you. You're not a monster." Beast growled and looked at his hands, "Please, listen." Beast roared and turned to him.

[End Decade footage]

James stopped and looked around the corner. He pulled out his phone and lifted it up, "Anthony found him first. No sign of the monster, just Beast. Next to the stream." He closed his phone and looked back, "Where'd they go?" he hissed.

[Decade 13. 13:40-13:51]

Beast and G3-X fell into the stream, rolling. Beast punched him, so Anthony threw him and got on top of him.

"I don't want to fight with you! We can be allies, not enemies!"

[Decade 13. 13:55-14:15]

"You're not a monster! You're not an animal! Are you in there, John?" he shouted.

Multiple Tribes monsters dropped down behind them. They turned to look and got up.

Anthony drew a blaster weapon and shouted, firing on them. They were destroyed.

"I'm not your enemy, I'm your friend. Please, listen."

[End Decade footage]

James leaned against the railing and shouted down, "You two! Watch yourselves!"

He put his belt on and swiped his card, "Power Ride!" He threw himself up and over the railing.

* * *

Will and Mina were running towards the railing. They slowed and looked to the side, seeing Beast sitting on the ground, groaning, a little wet.

Will and Mina approached Beast, "Are you ok?" Will asked.

The beast-like Rider looked at the two of them, letting out a low growl.

Mina reached out and touched its shoulder, "We're your friends. We understand that you're not our enemy. You're an ally, and we'll treat you as such."

"I'm sorry about James," Will told him, "But, like he keeps remind me, we're allies. We're not your enemy, and you're not ours." He held his hand out.

Beast looked at it, then reached out and touched it. Will smiled.

"Stay here and rest," Mina told Beast, who nodded.

"I should go," Will said.

[Decade 13. 14:41-14:47]

James shouted as he struck at two of the Tribes monsters. He had a card in hand and struck both back before loading it and ducking an attack.

[Decade 13. 14:58-15:35 (note: edit out human Agito. Change shooting of Blade into a shine)]

"Blast Attack"

The monsters took a multitude of rapid shots. They remained standing.

"You guys are tough," James said as he held another card and loaded it.

"Power Summon! Spade!"

Spade was summoned in front of James. The summon ran forward, shouting as it fought the three monsters on its own.

James moved in, punching through other ones. He came up behind Spade.

"Time to try this," he told the summon as he drew another card. He loaded it into his blaster and let out a shine, changing Spade into sword mode.

He loaded another card and took grip of the giant blade, which began to shine. The monsters ran from both sides, so he turned and slashed all of them before throwing the sword up, which vanished.

"Got them."

[End Decade footage]

"Guys!" Will shouted as he leaned over the railing.

[Decade 13. 15:42-15:45]

The bull monster walked through one of the sides of the stream.

[Decade 13. 15:49-15:54]

"Where is my abomination?" the monster hissed, raising his staff, "I know you have him, so give him back!"

[End Decade footage]

James lifted his blaster, "He's not an abomination."

[Decade 13. 15:59-16:06]

"What would you call him, then? Part Tribes, part Rider. Abomination!"

[End Decade footage]

"I befriended a wolf monster. Words like 'abomination' are hard for me to swallow," James said, lifting his blaster.

"Don't."

Will turned around to see a man standing there, "Anthony?"

Anthony and James both looked up at Will and the new man standing there.

"…John…," Anthony said.

"What?" James questioned.

Beast turned and looked at John, alongside Mina. John turned to Beast and walked towards him, touching his forehead, "You got more of me than they ever planned," the man said, "Rest. Be at peace." The monster lay down as John rose to his feet. A belt was on his waist. He looked at Will, "I am John Hope. Power Rider Grand." He touched the railing, "And I have some unfinished business to deal with."

He leapt over the side. Will looked at Mina, and leapt after John.

Mina ran over and looked over the railing. "Be careful."

"So, he's your twin, ok," James said.

"I never mentioned that, did I?" Anthony asked.

James shook his head.

As John and Will landed, John pointed ahead, "You took something from me. You took my powers and corrupted them. You separated me from my brother, from the people who depended on me. It was only when the monster you made of my powers began to find a purpose was I able to awaken from within your catacombs and come here to fight you."

"Catacombs?" Will asked.

"The Tribes have hidden catacombs under the city, it turns out," John said, looking back at his brother and James, "That's where they came from. There are so many tunnels down there as well. If I had to guess, they might connect to Grace Towers. I'll explain more later." He touched the sides of his belt with each palm.

James looked around and then moved back.

Will swiped his card.

"Power Ride!" both shouted.

Gold and magenta light shone around both of them.

[Decade 13. 17:12-17:20]

The cards formed detail on Will's armor, while the yellow and black armor of Grand formed over John.

"Alright brother, I'm going to fight by your side!" Anthony announced.

The three stood side by side, ready.

[Decade 13. 17:23-18:12]

Grand stood there, ready.

"So, this is him. Anthony, do your brother proud." James tapped his helmet and walked off.

The monster ran into a warehouse, where the others pursued. Another monster appeared and rushed forward, attacking. The three Riders tried to fight her while the bull walked forward.

"I'll turn you all into abominations this time!" he shouted as he ran forward.

The three Riders fought back.

"I won't allow it again!" John shouted as he fought the bull.

The other two continued to fight, but were being pushed back.

John shouted as he was beat back.

The other two continued to fight, but were pushed back.

"Will!" Anthony shouted, jumping in front of an attack. He shouted as he was smashed back, the right eye of his helmet smashed open.

[Decade 13. 18:13-19:04 (note: edit light cross again)]

John was struck in the chest and thrown back. He rose again, "I'll show you the power you feared, that you tried to steal!" His head's small blue jewel glowed, then some extra horns fanned out.

An energy sigil appeared on the ground and flowed into his foot.

The other monster got in front of the bull and screamed as the kick destroyed her.

"I'll make you pay!" the bull screamed, thrusting his staff forward. A blast of light slammed down at Will and John, who rolled away.

They ended up outside. The bull walked towards them, growling.

Will held up a card, "Looks like Beast was good enough to unlock this," he said, swiping a card.

The bull walked forward as Will walked behind John.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"Trust me," Will said. He touched John's back and spread his arms out, causing him to grow an extra piece of armor. He span around in the air, becoming some sort of hovering board.

Anthony ran out, blaster in hand, "John…"

[Decade 13. 19:05-19:14]

Will clapped his hands together and leapt up, landing on the board, which shot forward. Will shouted as they came at the bull, burning him by whipping around and hitting him with the burner/thruster.

They turned and headed towards Anthony.

[Decade 13. 19:15-19:23]

"Wait wait wait wait!" Anthony shouted, "No!" He was waving his arm out as they came towards him.

Will grabbed his arm and hefted him up. The board turned around again.

[Decade 13. 19:27-19:34]

The monster shouted and threw his staff forward as they flew towards him. They evaded his attacks and continued to fly around.

[Decade 13. 19:35-19:39]

They continued to evade and fly, while Anthony shouted and fired on him.

[Decade 13. 19:41-19:50]

"Anthony, you and your brother have been a great help. Or rather, I'm glad I could help you with this!" he shouted as he swiped and closed his belt.

A crest opened on the front of the board.

[Decade 13. 19:51-20:06]

They slashed as they passed him, destroying him. John returned to normal and Anthony struggled to regain his footing.

"John, I'm glad I got a chance to fight beside you," Anthony said.

"Same with me," John said.

[End Decade footage]

James and Mina were waiting with Beast while the others arrived.

John crouched by the monster and put his hand on its forehead, "Noble beast, now that your master is destroyed, you are free."

The monster glowed and faded away under John's hand. He turned and looked back at the others, giving a nod of thanks.

"Anthony, I'm thankful that you were able to fight in my place. I know it was hard, but…"

"It is hard," Anthony said, "I'm happy that you're back now to help me."

"Oh, and here it sounded like you were going to quit," John told him.

"I was caught up in the moment!" Anthony told him.

John smiled and patted him on the back, "Yeah, yeah. Now come on, I need to get back to action."

"What were you saying earlier?" Will asked.

"Catacombs. They rise from there and pop up all over the city. We can probably seal them now that we know they exist. I was captured one day by their leader, and then he experimented on my Rider powers to create Beast. He got more of me than he planned, and I've had some of my awareness in him the entire time. I was able to wake up and come here when you treated him well and started to piece it together."

James nodded to the story and crossed his arms as he stood there, "I'm happy for you, Anthony. There's nothing worse than losing a family member, especially someone close, like a brother."

Anthony smiled and gave him a nod, "Thanks for all of the help, James."

James nodded, "Have a good life," he said, backing away towards Will and Mina while he watched them go.

"You lost someone close, didn't you?" Will asked.

James lowered his arms and turned to them, "…yes," he said, "I lost my brother. We lived alone, without parents. He left for work, but he came back when I needed him the most, and then…and then our home fell. We…we were so close. Now you know why I hate the Dynasty. Now you know why I want other G3-X suits on my side. The more Riders I can have, the better."

"You want to retake your home, then," Will said.

"Of course I do," James said, "Just like you do."

Will held his hand out, "Then let's make a deal. I'll help you, if you help me."

James looked at his hand, then shook it, "Of course." He looked at Mina, "And do you trust me yet?"

"I do," she said, "I feel your sincerity." She smiled, "I guess some sincerity and kindness really helped today."

"Bonding and helping Beast gave me Grand's powers and cards," Will said, "I guess that's a good lesson to remember, in case something like this ever comes up again."

"If," James said. "Anyway, where to next?"

"So, you are following us," Mina said.

"Was there any doubt?" he asked.

"We don't know," Will said.

"Good thing I do," James said, "Anthony told me earlier. Belief Point. Two days from here. Let's go."

As they went towards the bike, Mina looked back, "How are you traveling, anyway?"

"I have my ways," he told her, smiling and walking off.

"Alright," Will said, "Belief Point. Let's go."

* * *

0:48-0:53, 0:58-1:09, 1:11-1:18, 1:20-1:23, 1:24-1:30, 1:33-1:36, 1:39-1:40, 1:55-1:58, 9:04-9:06, 9:08-9:12, 12:22-12:26, 12:26-12:29, 13:22-13:36, 13:40-13:51, 13:55-14:15, 14:41-14:47, 14:49-14:55, 14:58-15:35, 15:42-15:45, 15:49-15:54, 15:59-16:06, 17:12-17:20, 17:23-18:12, 18:13-19:04, 19:05-19:14, 19:15-19:23, 19:27-19:34, 19:35-19:39, 19:41-19:50, 19:51-20:06

Total: 5:21


	14. All Aboard

**All Aboard**

* * *

Mina poked her head into a hotel room, "Hey, Will?" she asked.

Will was lying in bed, groaning, "What?"

She sighed and stepped inside, closing the door behind her, "Have you seen…well, no, I guess not. Have you heard anything from James today?" she asked.

"I've been in bed," he said.

"I mean, he hasn't texted or called or left any information with you?" she asked.

He sat up, "Not that I know," he said, "Why?"

"He's gone," she said.

"It's not like we're traveling companions. He just tags along…"

"And how is that not a traveling companion?" she questioned, putting the emphasis on 'not'.

"It's only temporary. Probably," he said.

"I don't believe that, and I know you don't either."

"What would you have me say?" Will asked, "He's polarizing sometimes. Calling him a companion would be like calling him a friend."

"It's really not," she said.

"So, you can't find him," Will said, "I'm sure he just went out."

"I just don't like it," she said, "Like you said, he can be polarizing. Do you trust him enough that he just 'went out'?"

"Sure," he said.

"In the city where we're supposed to find another Rider?"

"Maybe he just got a jump on things," Will said, "Knowing I'd be in bed yet."

"Maybe you're right," she said, "Maybe it's that I just don't like him that much."

"I thought you were getting better with him."

"Kind of," she said, "I'm working on it."

"Let's go see if we can find him…," Will said.

* * *

A young man sat on a park bench with a laptop sitting on his lap. He was writing a long document as he watched people pass by.

He typed a few words, then deleted them. He sighed and tried to type a few more, then just closed his laptop and laid his head back, looking at the sky.

"Struggling author?" James asked as he sat down beside the man.

He turned his head to James and then sat up properly, "I guess you could say that…"

"Sometimes the best kind of author," James said, "Their desperation might push them to some interesting ideas. It might take an established work they've started and twist it into something they never imagined it could be, and be all the better for it."

"Or in my case, I can get nowhere," the other man said.

"James."

"Bryce."

James nodded, "And what is it you're writing about, Bryce?" he asked.

"Life," Bryce said.

"A lot of people do that. What kind of life? Whose life? And why is your story of life more interesting than anyone else's?" James asked.

"I never said it was," Bryce said.

"Well, there's your problem," James told him, "It should be. I mean, I want a reason to read your work and not somebody else's. Give me that reason."

"I don't know how to," Bryce told him, "Every time I get somewhere, I…I just hate it and delete it."

"I never took any writing classes, so I don't know what to tell you," James told him.

Bryce looked at his laptop and then set it aside. "I feel like my story keeps changing," he told James, "But...it's hard to explain."

"I'm not asking for an explanation," James said.

Bryce let out a breath, "And…it's not just me. It feels like even when I look at people, I can't get their stories."

"Do tell," James said.

Bryce pointed to a man walking by in a suit, holding a briefcase in one hand, and a cellphone to his ear in the other, "I mean, he's obvious. He's a man going to work, and probably important. He has no wedding ring, so he lives alone, and probably is lonely."

"Why do you say that?" James asked.

"Just listen to him talk," Bryce said, "He sounds excited to be talking about something so dull. He's interested in the human interaction."

"Or he's passionate about work, maybe," James said.

"Maybe," Bryce said, "But, ok, you get it now. I can look and observe, but I can't get their stories."

"And why can't you?" he asked.

"Because…," Bryce paused. He looked at James, "Have you heard about the Sandmen?"

"Yes," James said, "Of course I have."

"Not everyone believes in them," Bryce told him, "I've spoken to others who don't believe."

"They must be blind," James said.

"Or it's too fantastical for them to believe in," Bryce said, "Anyway…do you know what they do?"

"I don't," James said.

"They rewrite people's pasts," Bryce said, "They change their stories. I can look at that man and wonder about him. Was he always like this? Did a Sandman that Power Rider Rail was unable to defeat in time cause him to change to be this way? Do you see what I mean? I don't know what's genuine."

James nodded, "And because of that, the integrity of your work is in danger," he said.

"Exactly," Bryce replied, "I could look at that businessman, write him a story that I think fits him, and fit him into my story, but it doesn't feel right!"

"Then why not leave town? Go somewhere where there are no Sandmen to be interfering like that?" James asked.

"Well, Belief Point is my home" he said.

"Sometimes you have to leave home for whatever reason," James said, "It doesn't mean your home isn't still in your heart."

"I know," Bryce said, "But…I can't."

James sat in silence for a few moments, "You're Rail, aren't you?"

Bryce turned his head to look at James, "What?"

"I'm just saying, you seem to get a good idea of the Sandmen," James said. He laughed then and shook his head, "Ok, no, that's ridiculous. Sorry."

Bryce smiled, "It's ok," he said, "I just listen to the rumors and stuff."

James nodded, "Ah. I don't know what to put faith in, so I find it hard."

"Oh, I get that," Bryce told him, "Don't worry."

"So James, what do you do then?" Bryce asked.

"College," James said, "Well, I'm taking a break from it."

"You took a break to come back here?" Bryce asked.

"Yeah," James said, "Golden Grove can be boring sometimes."

"And Belief Point is exciting?" Bryce almost laughed.

James shrugged and smiled.

There were people screaming and running through the park. Bryce came to his feet along with James.

"What is it?" James questioned.

Bryce's breathing became faster. "I don't know," he said, turning to James. He picked up his laptop and thrust it into the other man's hands, "Take this please! I'm not very coordinated, and I'll probably fall and break it!"

James nodded, "Ok, sure. Um…"

"I'll catch up!" Bryce said, "Run!"

James nodded and started to run. After a little bit he slowed and turned around to see Bryce running the other way.

"I knew it," he said. He tucked the laptop under his arm and ran after Bryce.

Bryce came to a stop and slung a belt around his waist as he lifted a small badge-like object.

"It's time," he said, touching the badge to the belt, "Power Ride!" A red light appeared and hit him at the same time.

A line encircled him around his torso and then flashed.

[Decade 14. 2:11-2:19]

A grayed suit of armor appeared on Bryce's body. A grain span around from his belt and armor threw itself up, connecting to his body to give himself a red form.

He stepped forward and threw his arms back, "Here I come!" he called.

[End Decade footage]

James stood behind a tree, "You are Rail," he said, "Good. I need you. I need you before Will…"

[Decade 14. 2:22-2:26]

Rail hefted his sword up; "Alright, I'm going to end this quickly!" he called as he ran forward.

[Decade 14. 3:46-3:58]

The blue and black monster clashed with him, but Bryce kept striking him back and shouting.

[Decade 14. 4:02-4:20]

He motioned for the monster to approach, "Come on," he said, then kicked it back as it came at him. He continued to slash and shout.

He lifted his badge up, "Time to defeat you," he said, lowering it to his belt.

"Scan Complete: Charge"

As the monster rose, Bryce was shouting as energy sparked to his weapon. The blade ejected upwards.

"Phantom Swing attack! Ha!"

The monster ran forward, but he swung, causing the blade to slash as if being controlled from a distance.

[Decade 14. 4:21-4:31]

He shouted as he thrust his sword up, then brought it down, causing the sword to cut through the monster, destroying it.

"Got him," he said, "Got him!"

[End Decade footage]

There was a flash as Bryce stepped away, his armor gone.

"You seem…is that excitement?" James asked, "I'm unsure."

"James?" Bryce questioned.

"Well, it wasn't that hard to figure out," James admitted, holding the laptop out.

Bryce warily took it and then sighed, "I guess you're right. I run off in the opposite direction, I know more about the Sandmen…"

James smiled, "I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Bryce asked.

"Not here," James said, "Please, let's talk somewhere else."

* * *

"There was a monster, and we missed it…," Mina sighed.

"It's not my fault," Will told her.

"You were in bed too long," she said.

"Look, we'll find him," Will said, "It's not like we missed our only chance."

"Yeah, I know, but the sooner we find him, the better," she said.

He nodded, "Yeah…"

* * *

"Why a rooftop?" Bryce asked.

"So that you can look at your city," James said, "You were born and raised here, right?"

"I was," Bryce said, turning away and looking at James, "Why?"

"Look at it. You love it, right?"

"Of course. Now why?"

"I need your help," James said.

"What kind of help?"

"I need you," he said, lifting a card and showing it, "I need to use you to become a time train."

"What?" Bryce questioned, "I…I don't understand…"

"I need to restore my home. I need you to help me go back in time to do it!"

"I can't change the past like that. That's what Sandmen do, and I'm here to stop them."

James shook his head, "You will help me!" he shouted, putting the card away as he lifted his buckle to his waist, "Or do I have to force you to?"

"What?" Bryce questioned, backing away.

"I'll defeat you and make you help me," James told him, "I need to save my hometown, no matter what the cost! No matter what I must do!"

He slid the card over his belt, "Power Ride."

There was a flash of cyan light.

Bryce stepped back and slung his belt on his waist, lifting his badge, "Fine then…Power Ride!"

[Decade 14. 12:11-12:13]

Color finished coming to the Ender suit.

[Decade 14. 12:18-12:22]

The silver armor took on the red form again and he ran forward.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

"Nothing?" Will asked.

"I don't feel a trail," Mina replied, sighing, "We'll find him…"

As they walked along, Mina froze.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Up ahead," she said, running, pulling him along.

[Decade 14. 13:24-13:32]

Three beings made of sand were floating on the sidewalk.

"How is it our fault that we lost him?" one of them questioned.

"You two were supposed to be watching after him!" another one said.

[End Decade footage]

Will and Mina looked at each other.

"If those are the monsters in this town, I don't think they're that threatening…," Will said.

"Agreed," Mina said.

[Decade 14. 13:38-13:50]

"They're talking about us!" one of them said, pointing.

"So? What do we care? It's not like they can do anything as humans," the back one said.

"Yes, but what if they can?" the third asked.

"Hm…," they all went.

[End Decade footage]

"This is weird," Mina said.

"Very."

[Decade 14. 13:51-13:52]

They all shouted and ran for the two of them.

[End Decade footage]

Will grabbed her arm, "Let's go," he said, pulling her away.

"Good call," she said, "I don't want to know what they can do."

"And I don't feel right fighting them," he told her.

* * *

[Decade 14. 14:50-15:14 (note: edit in lasers)]

The two struggled, with both having a grip on the blaster in Ender's hand. Eventually they went down and Bryce rolled from him.

They shouted and ran for each other. James thrust the blaster forward, but Bryce forced it to miss him and grabbed James. He shouted and tried to knock it out of the cyan Rider's hands, but James pushed him back.

"Ha!" James shouted, blasting him back. He drew a card, "Alright, let's try this."

He loaded it into his blaster as Bryce remained down.

"Power Summon! Pincer!"

A purple scorpion-like Rider appeared. The Rider ran forward.

"Ok, a sword for a sword then. Ha!" Bryce ran forward to meet the new Rider.

The two continued to slash and evade each other.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

"Ok, so…we found something," Mina said.

He nodded, "Yes. We did."

"There was no sign of the local Rider though," she said.

He nodded, "Right."

"Maybe we should have stayed and waited? Surely he'd have shown up," Mina said.

"Maybe," Will said, "Did they seem like threats though? They were ridiculous."

"True," Mina answered.

"Should we go back to them?" Will asked.

"You know what? Probably," Mina said, "But you're the Rider, you make the calls."

"We're going back," he told her.

* * *

[Decade 14. 18:51- 19:14]

The two continued to clash until Rail started to get some blows in. James lifted a card from his holder and loaded it.

"Power Summon! Whip!"

The white Rider thrust his whip weapon out, striking Rail in the back. He shouted and turned before being pushed back by both and struggling to fight them off to no avail.

[Decade 14. 19:15-19:17 (note: edit Narutaki out)]

Whip smashed his weapon into Rail's torso. As Pincer swung, Bryce ducked out from under them.

[Decade 14. 19:22-19:25]

Bryce continued to take hits from both and shouted in pain from each one.

[Decade 14. 21:50-22:13]

Bryce was thrown and shouted, then landed on his back while the two approached and James sat on a rail.

"I don't want to make this any harder on you than I have to." James turned his head, "Give me what I want and I won't have to hurt you anymore."

Bryce came to a knee, "I won't give into your demands. I am not a puppet you can use!"

"Then we'll have to do this the hard way. Get him. Go!" James shouted.

"I'll keep fighting!" Bryce shouted as he ran towards them.

[Decade 14. 22:55-23:11]

Pincer pushed back as their blades were locked, and then James shouted and kicked Bryce back. Whip came in and got a slash in.

"Ok then," James said as he lifted a card, "I guess I have to do this."

He loaded the card and lifted his blaster.

"Gate Blast"

The cards merged with the blast and flew forward, absorbing the summons. They blasted Bryce.

[End Decade footage]

Bryce collapsed on the rooftop, coughing before just groaning, his belt lying at his side.

James walked over and in a flash of Cyan was back to his human form, "I am only doing what I must."

"You're attacking me for no reason…," Bryce groaned, "How is this doing what you 'must'?" he shouted.

"You'd understand too, if your home was taken."

"Changing the past leads to no good…," Bryce said, "That's why I fight the Sandmen. I know what they do, and…and it's nothing good."

"I'm not a monster like them," he told Bryce, "I have a reason for what I'm doing."

"Your way of going about it makes you a monster to me," Bryce told him.

[Decade 14. 21:49-21:50]

A train rode on tracks in the sky then curled around, coming down.

[End Decade footage]

Bryce picked himself up and ran, giving a shout as he jumped. He flashed and he was gone.

"Darn it," James muttered, "But that's your train, and I need it…"

* * *

[Decade 14. 22:13-22:16]

The train came to a stop in a desert-like landscape with a strange sky.

[End Decade footage]

Bryce lay on a couch and groaned, "I just need a little time to rest… Thank you for coming."

A red figure appeared and walked towards him, "I had to summon it. You were defeated."

"I know. Thank you."

The monster fell to his knees, "I hurt too, don't worry. I feel your pain."

"The others don't though," Bryce said, "I'll use them if we have to fight again."

The red monster nodded, "I'm taking you back home."

"I appreciate it," Bryce told his ally, "I need to rest…"

* * *

Will and Mina looked around the park, "No sign of those three…," Will muttered.

"Do you think the Rider might have gotten them?" Mina asked.

"Maybe," Will said, "I don't know."

They heard some groaning nearby and hurried to see a man stumbling around, holding his side.

"Are you ok?" Mina called, running over to him. Will came just behind her.

"I'm…I'm fine…," he groaned.

"You're not," Will said, "Did a monster do this? There were three here earlier. You can trust me, I'm a Rider…"

"A Rider?" Bryce groaned, pushing Mina back and stumbling away.

"Hey!" she shouted.

"I don't trust you," Bryce groaned, "Not since a Rider did this to me…"

"James?" Will questioned.

Bryce slung a belt onto his waist, "I won't let you do what that other man did. He has to be your friend, two of you showing up at once…"

"What did he do?" Will shouted.

"Power Ride!" Bryce called, touching the badge to his belt.

A purple light came from his side and touched his body.

[Decade 14. 14:25-14:30]

A purple glow came around the armor and parts came down in purple. He threw his arm up and hand down, "Let's dance!"

[End Decade footage]

"…what?" Mina questioned.

Will lifted a card, "I don't know," he said, "Power Ride!"

[Decade 14. 14:32-14:33]

Rail span around, "Come on!" he called.

[End Decade footage]

"Hold on!" Will shouted as he slotted the card.

[Decade 14. 14:41-14:50]

The color came to his suit and he lifted an arm, "Let's do this then."

"Alright!" Rail called, moving forward side to side. He threw a punch with a grunt, but Will caught it and kept pushing him back with each move.

[Decade 14. 15:14-15:21]

Rail shouted as he managed to punch Will back and leap after him, throwing more wild punches.

[Decade 14. 15:22-15:27]

"You might want to get serious," Will said, grabbing him and turning him around. Rail just kept shouting and throwing wild blows out.

[Decade 14. 15:28-15:29]

A wild punch took Will in the face, knocking him back.

[Decade 14. 15:30-16:05 (note: edit in lasers)]

"You hit hard," Will groaned, grabbing his helmet.

Bryce shouted and shot Will back, causing him to shout.

He hit the ground, "Come on!" he shouted. He rose and drew a card, "I don't want to fight."

Bryce shouted and fired again, forcing Will to move.

"Power Ride! Grand!"

He flipped over Bryce and struck him back. Bryce rolled and came to his knees.

"Bryce time to switch out," he said to himself.

A yellow image appeared behind the armor. It was one of the three sand monsters.

"My turn!" he called, jumping over Bryce's body. The purple armor left and yellow armor appeared.

"Alright," he said, rising and lifting his axe to his shoulder, "I have the strength now!"

He shouted and ran forward, swinging his axe. Will blocked it and punched him with a shout.

The punch hit in the chest, but Will shouted and shook out his fist. He tried again, but the same result happened.

"I have a strong body, don't I?" Bryce commented.

[Decade 14. 16:06-16:08]

He stomped a leg down like a Sumo wrestler and pushed forward on Will's chest, knocking him back.

[Decade 14. 16:09-16:40]

Bryce shouted and kept slashing Will with his axe, until Will drew a card and moved from Bryce, getting behind him. As soon as both stopped, and Will was firmly behind his foe, he closed his belt.

"Flame Grand" his belt rang out.

His armor shifted into a red and gold form with sword. Bryce shouted and swung, but Will blocked with his sword.

They continued to clash, with a number of police officers in the back, near their fight. They began to shout and panic as monsters ran up to them. They pushed the police and workers aside.

Bryce turned his head, "Those aren't Sandmen…"

The monsters tore the crate open and looked around it, picking up the vase. More monsters came to join, led by another monster wielding a giant club.

The silver monster spoke, "Yes, that's exactly what I wanted." He began to laugh.

[End Decade footage]

"What?" Mina questioned, "What's going on there?" She quickly looked back to the fight between Riders, "Guys?"

[Decade 14. 16:56-17:00]

One of the cops was walking away as multiple mole-like monsters ran after him, chattering amongst themselves in some unknown language. Sand fell from his back.

"That cop," Bryce grunted.

[Decade 14. 17:01-17:06]

As the Sandmen followed, the silver monster lifted his club, "Go!" he ordered, and his monsters ran off after them.

[Decade 14. 17:07-17:22]

"Those should be my priority," Bryce grunted. They continued to fight, evading each other's blows. He started chopping at Will, "I can't keep fighting you!" Their weapons were locked.

"You're the one attacking me! Ah!" Will shouted as he swung.

"I can't let you go!" Bryce shouted as they continued slashing.

[End Decade footage]

Mina ran, then ran back, "Will you two stop? There's more important things going on!"

[Decade 14. 17:24-17:51]

Both fighters fell on their backs and started to come up.

"I don't know what happened, but I'll take you down!" Will shouted, slotting a card.

"Storm Grand"

He shifted into a blue form with a staff. Bryce ran and shouted at him. They clashed, with Will getting shots into his opponent a few times before bouncing Bryce back.

"It's my turn," the blue monster said as a spirit beside Bryce.

"Yes, I need you," Bryce told him. The spirit entered him and his armor shifted into a blue form with a staff.

"It's staff for staff now!" Bryce told him.

[Decade 14. 17:53-17:58]

He raised his staff and blocked. The two swung at each other before locking weapons.

[Decade 14. 18:00-18:10]

Bryce started to swing, but stopped. The clock was moving rapidly.

"What?" Bryce questioned.

"Hm?" came from Will.

A portal appeared and fell over them.

[Decade 14. 18:14-18:19]

The two moved away from each other, now in a quarry of some sort.

"…what?" Bryce questioned, looking around.

[End Decade footage]

"That was a Dynasty portal!" Mina shouted, standing alone now. "What?" she shouted, turning.

[Decade 14. 10:38-10:40]

A building vanished in a portal-like effect.

[Decade 14. 10:42-10:44]

And another.

[End Decade footage]

"What's going on?" Mina muttered, "That silver monster, these portals…the Rider attacking Will…"

[Decade 14. 18:31-18:51]

"The Dynasty…," Will said as he looked around.

"You did this, right?" Bryce shouted, lowering his weapon.

Will lifted his, "I didn't do this."

They ran at each other.

"Liar!" Bryce was shouting.

"It's the Dynasty!" Will shouted as they fought.

A clock stood nearby.

They shouted and continued to slash at each other.

[Decade 14. 19:35-19:49]

The clock had moved.

The two continued to fight, shouting. Their shouts grew weaker, however.

[Decade 14. 20:10-20:11]

They ran at each other and slashed again.

[Decade 14. 20:12-20:14]

Their fight continued.

[Decade 14. 20:31-21:08]

The clock hit noon.

In normal Grand form, Will flipped away, reaching for his belt, while Bryce held up his badge.

"I'm ending this now," he told Will.

"I still don't know what's going on, but I'll take you out," Will said, sliding a card and closing his belt. His fins opened on his head.

Bryce touched his badge to his belt.

"Scan Complete: Charge" He crouched.

The two faced each other, and then jumped, throwing kicks at each other.

They collided and exploded.

[Decade 14. 21:10-21:30]

Both were thrown aside, Will back in his base form.

Both groaned on the ground.

The clock hit noon again and everything stopped.

[Decade 14. 21:43-21:45]

A train appeared in the sky, flying overhead.

[End Decade footage]

Will lay on the ground, "What…" His form vanished and he lay there, eyes closed.

The sound of a train horn rang out.

Mina looked back to see James running towards her.

"What did you do?" Mina shouted.

"What do you mean?" the man questioned.

"To the Rider?" she demanded angrily.

James stood there, "You should understand what I did," he told her.

"And why is that?" she questioned.

"Because we both lost our homes. I was trying to save it by going after Bryce! You would have done the same! Don't lie! If you had the potential to travel back in time, you'd have taken it too!"

She stood there in silence.

"I…" She looked up at him, "I don't know…"

James shook his head, "The Dynasty is here." He held out his hand, "Let's go. I'll protect you."

After a few moments of silence, she put her hand in his and ran off with him.

* * *

2:11-2:19, 2:22-2:26, 3:46-3:58, 4:02-4:20, 4:21-4:31, 10:38-10:40, 10:42-10:44, 12:11-12:13, 12:18-12:22, 13:24-13:32, 13:38-13:50, 13:51-13:52, 14:25-14:30, 14:32-14:33, 14:41-14:50, 14:50-15:14, 15:14-15:21, 15:22-15:27, 15:28-15:29, 15:30-16:05, 16:06-16:08, 16:09-16:40, 16:56-17:00, 17:01-17:06, 17:07-17:22, 17:24-17:51, 17:53-17:58, 18:00-18:10, 18:14-18:19, 18:31-18:51, 18:51- 19:14, 19:15-19:17, 19:22-19:25, 19:35-19:49, 20:10-20:11, 20:12-20:14, 20:31-21:08, 21:10-21:30, 21:43-21:45, 21:49-21:50, 21:50-22:13, 22:13-22:16, 22:55-23:11

Total: 7:21


	15. My Partner

My Partner

* * *

"What would you give to undo everything the Dynasty has done to not only your home, but to the homes of others?" James questioned, "To this entire world? Would you do what I did?"

"I told you, I don't know!" Mina told James.

He shook his head, "Fine, we'll just drop it then."

They heard a train horn and started to run.

[Decade 15. 3:12-3:13]

The train drove through the strange desert.

[End Decade footage]

Will was lying on a couch, groaning.

"I think he's waking up, but I'm no human expert," the yellow figure grunted.

"He's waking up, look at his eyes!" the blue one shouted.

"Just stop yelling," the purple one said, rubbing his head.

"Yelling is my thing!" the red one shouted. The purple one pushed him, prompting the red one to push him back. The two locked arms and struggled.

"What's going on?" Will grunted as he looked around the small room, "Where am I?"

"On the time train," Bryce said as he sat towards a wall, "You passed out."

"And you brought me with you?" Will asked.

"I wasn't leaving you…wherever that was," Bryce told him.

"Thanks," Will told him, groaning.

"If you're wondering, these are my partners," Bryce said, "Each one is a Sandman who wanted a better life. I contracted with each of them, and now they fight by my side."

"But I'm his best partner!" the red one proclaimed, "His first partner! The name's Pemon!"

"And my name…," the purple one started.

Pemon pushed him, "Nobody cares! I'm the most important one! Right, Bryce?"

Bryce sighed, "All of you are equally important…"

There was a lurching stop, and Will fell from the couch.

"The train has stopped. You can get off now," Bryce told him.

"Wait…," Will groaned as he picked himself up, "Please, listen to me."

"You want the train, like that other Rider," Bryce said, "No. Messing with the past brings nothing but trouble."

Will stopped. "If…if I could change the past, that would solve things," he said.

"You're not going to be allowed to," Bryce told him, "It's far too dangerous."

"Then I want you to listen to me," Will said, "I'm meeting other Riders as I travel. I want their help, I want to help them, I want them to help me. The Dynasty is a problem that needs stopping, and we all need to come together for it!"

"I don't know if I can trust you," Bryce said.

"Please," Will told him, "Hear me out. Other Riders and I have already fought side by side! It was another Rider who told us to come here!"

"Us?" Bryce questioned, "So, that cyan Rider IS with you…"

"Yes, he is. He gets a bit over the top sometimes with what he wants, but he's a good guy," Will said, "Or so he says."

"So he says," Bryce muttered.

"Look, let's just talk," Will said.

"Get off my train," Bryce told him. "Please. Get off my train."

Will looked at the Sandmen, and then at Bryce. He walked away, towards the door, and stepped out.

He found himself on the street suddenly, "What?" he questioned, turning just as a blast flew past him.

Bryce jumped out over Will's head and landed with Pemon at his side, "What was that?" he shouted.

"Me," James said, already transformed as Ender, blaster in hand.

"You again?" Bryce questioned, "You're not getting the train!" He snapped his fingers and the sound of the train departing could be heard. "Everyone, protect the train until I call for you!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Will!" James called, "We need this train! We can stop the Dynasty before it even begins! We can save our cities! We can save everyone!"

"I…I know…," Will muttered, "But…but playing with the past like that is wrong!"

James shook his head "Leaving them to suffer is wrong! We have our chance, and we have to take it!"

Will shook his head and walked in front of Bryce, "No. We aren't using the train…"

Bryce looked at Will, "Why?" he questioned.

Pemon leaned over, "It's a trick!" he hissed, "He's trying to make you think he sides with you! Don't believe him!"

"Quiet!" James shouted.

"Nobody tells me to be quiet!" Pemon shouted, "Not even Bryce!" He grabbed Bryce's shoulders, "Transform! I want another go at him!"

There was a shine as he shook Bryce, and suddenly Rail stood there. He pushed Will aside and ran at James, swinging his sword a few times. James dodged around each slash and kicked him back before shooting him a few times to take him down.

He rolled and came to a stop on his stomach, weapon lying a distance away.

Mina ran over and grabbed Will, pulling him away a bit, "Let's not stand so close," she hissed to him.

[Decade 15. 1:03-1:40]

Rail lay there on the ground as James leapt and landed at his side, "Your train please," he said. He walked closer, holding up a card of it, "Come on. You'll still have control."

Rail just lay there. James groaned, "Sto…"

Rail shouted and swung his legs for James's legs, making James leap back.

"No way!" Bryce shouted at him.

"You could save so many people," James said as he started to walk, "I guess you'd rather be selfish…"

Rail rose, "I'm not!" He groaned in pain, "Pemon…"

"You're still hurt from before," he directed his blaster somewhat at Bryce, "Why not just give in now?"

"Never!" he shouted, running for James, who leapt over a small wall. Bryce reached it and started to climb over, but looked around, seeing nobody. He shouted and slammed his fist down.

[End Decade footage]

Bryce slid against the wall, groaning.

"I want to beat him…," he muttered.

Will and Mina approached slowly, "Forgive him," Will said.

Bryce turned his head, "You…"

"Me," Will said, "I'm not the enemy. Technically neither is James. He just makes questionable decisions sometimes."

Bryce shook his head, "He befriended me only to betray me and try to steal my train, "he told Will.

"Yeah, he does things like that," Will said, "And I apologize for him."

"Not good enough," Bryce said.

"I know."

"Look," Mina said gently, "If your home was taken, wouldn't you want to do everything in your power to fix it? Even if it meant time traveling to stop it?"

"I…I get how he feels," Bryce said, "But he can't! Nobody can time travel and make those sorts of choices! It's…it's going to be disastrous if he does!"

"We'll stop him," Will said.

"You won't," Bryce muttered, "You're on his side…"

"Listen," Will said, crouching at his side, "We won't let him do this to you. I just want to help, I have no interest in being your enemy, or anything he wants."

Bryce looked at him, then looked down.

"You brought me on your train when you didn't have to," Will said, "You showed trust. So please, trust me again."

Bryce sighed and rose slowly to his feet, "I'll try to show you some trust," Bryce said, "But for now, I need to track down some rogue Sandmen…"

Mina grabbed Will's shoulder, "Buildings were vanishing," she said softly.

"The Dynasty is making its move," he muttered.

He nodded slowly, "Then we have to act quickly." He pulled out the remaining blank cards, "There are only three blanks left," he held up one, "Rail is one of them…the other two are Beet and Echo, the first Riders I transformed into on the day that started all of this."

She nodded, "I remember."

He put the cards away, "We need to make sure James stays out of this," he said, "I get what he's trying to do, but please, keep him out of things."

"Even if I have to use my powers, I'll do my best," she said.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Why don't you hear them out?" the purple figure asked as Bryce sat on the couch. The others were standing around him.

"Because you know what happens if you change the past," he said, "You're a Sandman, after all."

"But he wants to change something for the better, it sounds like," the purple one said again, "It would be no different than, say, you going back in time to destroy the Sandmen at their source."

"But who knows what repercussions there could be?" Bryce questioned, "We've fought enough Sandmen to know what even if something seems straightforward, it's usually not. We can't risk anything!"

"Then let's fight with him!" Pemon said, "I want to fight!"

"We should," the blue one said, "He seems sincere."

"He makes a point," Bryce said, "I could help him, but…but I have to stay here and fight the Sandmen! I have to protect my home!"

"And he's trying to save his," the purple one said, "I'll be your voice of reason. You would do anything to protect this place. Imagine what they're willing to do to save their homes!"

Bryce sighed, "If I was trying to save mine, I know I'd do pretty much anything…"

"And so are they," the purple one said, "Or at least that cyan guy."

He nodded, "I…I should hear him out, I guess…"

* * *

"How did you find me?" James questioned as he lay on a park bench. He sat up to look at Mina, "Rhetorical," he assured her.

She sighed. He moved his legs and she sat beside him, "Will's not happy with you," she said.

"I imagine not," he told her, "And you?"

"I don't know," she said.

"You still don't know how you feel?" he asked, "It's straightforward."

"It's not," she said.

He shrugged, "Seems like it to me."

"I'm not you, fortunately," she said.

He smiled, "Look deep in your heart," he told her.

"All I see deep in my heart is a desire to support Will so that we can save our home," she said.

"And this can save your home. And my home. And everyone else's homes," James told her.

"But he doesn't want to use his train!" she told him.

"I know," he said, "I've seen movies. You change one thing in the past, and boom! Suddenly things are so different, usually even worse. But how can things be worse?" he questioned her, "We're destroying the Dynasty! We're saving so many lives!"

"I know…," she said softly, "It seems like there's no downside…"

"But you think there is," he said.

She looked at him, "You're smart. You know there is probably one somewhere."

"And I'm racking my brain, trying to figure it out," he told her.

"No luck?"

"None."

She nodded, "It looks like such a good option, but we can't."

"I know," he said.

She turned quickly, "Wait, what?" she practically shouted, "You know we can't, and yet you decide to just attack him and try to make him give it up?"

"I'm exploring different options," he told her, "Besides; I'll do anything I can to save my town and my friends and family. Even if I have to possibly damage the future, I'll save them in the past."

She sighed, "I get it. You're driven, and so are we. But we won't do this."

He nodded, rising, "I'll stay out of things for now," he told her, "Do what you two must. If you decide the train is the option, call me. I'll gladly help."

"And if we don't?" she questioned.

"Then call and tell me that," he said, "Keep me updated, and then tell me when we can leave this place." He walked away from her. She rose to her feet, but then went the other way.

* * *

Will walked along on his own, looking at the blank Rail card. He stopped and looked up when he saw the silver monster and a few of his minions.

"Hey!" he shouted, running towards them.

"Not now…," the silver monster grunted, "Protect the vase!" he ordered one of the monsters. He lifted his club and slammed it down, making all of them vanish.

Will slowed as he reached that spot, "Where did they go?" he muttered.

"Hey!"

Will turned to see Bryce walking towards him.

"Did you just…," Will started.

"What?" Bryce questioned.

"Nothing," Will replied, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Look, I…I think we should team up," he said, "If what you say holds water, then…then I'll team up with you. The train is mine though."

Will nodded, "I…I see what drew him to it, but I won't make the same choices he made about the train and the desire to travel in time."

"Thank you," Bryce said, "If I could help, I would, but it's far too dangerous."

Will nodded, "I understand."

"What were you saying?" Bryce asked.

"Did you see that silver monster and vase when we fought?" Will asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"I just saw them again," Will said, "They just vanished though…"

"Those weren't Sandmen, I can tell you that much," Bryce said, "That'll require further investigation."

Will nodded, "I bet it will."

"Walk with me," Bryce said, "Let's talk about this."

Will nodded, holding up the card, "Let me explain things to you…"

* * *

Bryce nodded as they sat down, "Ok, I get it," he said.

"Now, can I ask you something?" Will asked.

"What is it?" Bryce asked him.

"How did you recruit Sandmen like that?" he asked.

Bryce smiled, "Well, about a year ago I found the badge, and with it I found the train. Pemon was inside, angry that he couldn't get it to work. He asked me for help, and told me he'd be indebted to me if I could make it work.

"Somehow I got it working. I think it required the touch of a human. He wanted to use the train to take over the past without having to go through people, but realized too late that by being indebted to me, he couldn't do anything. He started to fight with me as Rail, although he hated it at first.

"He grew to like me, eventually. We became allies…friends even. Over time we found other Sandmen who didn't want to fight, or who offered contracts if we wouldn't destroy them. That's how we recruited the others."

"But Pemon was first," Will said.

Bryce nodded, "Pemon is my first partner."

"And does he see you as a partner too?" Will asked.

Bryce shrugged, "I hope so, but…but I don't know. I'm sure he'd deny it no matter what, but…but I feel like he does."

"Hey! What's going on over there?" Will questioned.

[Decade 15. 9:10-9:11]

A man was lying in the path as a Sandman sprang from him and ran.

[End Decade footage]

Bryce came to his feet, "A Sandman. After it!"

Will got up and ran after Bryce.

"This one is mine," Bryce said as he lifted his badge, touching it to his belt, "Power Ride!"

[Decade 15. 9:13-9:24]

Rail pursued the mole-like Sandman and started to slash him. The mole slashed his arm, causing Bryce to cry out and grab his arm. "Take this!" he shouted, continuing to slash until they were stuck together.

"Scan Complete: Charge"

He shouted and swung through the monster, causing it to explode.

[End Decade footage]

Bryce walked towards Will, "That's a common type of Sandman," he told Will, "Rather easy to deal with solo."

Will nodded, then both turned their heads.

[Decade 14. 10:38-10:40]

A building vanished in a portal-like effect.

[Decade 14. 10:42-10:44]

And another.

[End Decade footage]

"Let's go!" Bryce shouted, running off. Will followed after him quickly. "Someone is causing this!"

"The Dynasty," Will muttered.

* * *

The two arrived in a tunnel and stopped. A Sandman stood in the center.

"Rail?" the Sandman hissed, "Good. I knew taking out enough buildings would draw you in!"

"You did this just for me?" Bryce shouted.

"Of course," he laughed.

"We'll destroy you!" Will shouted, "How dare you do something like this? You and your whole Dynasty are this way! And just like all of them, I'll destroy you!"

"You can't defeat me," the Sandman growled, "No! I'll be the one to stop you, Legacy!" He threw his arm out, "See the kid? I'll undo everything you've done, and destroy you before you get that belt!"

There was a kid and a bike lying nearby. The kid was unconscious.

"You monster…," Will growled, "You dare involve an innocent child? Power Ride!"

"Power Ride!"

[Decade 15. 11:22-11:23]

Will's armor took color.

[Decade 15. 11:26-11:58 (note: edit in lasers)]

The train came and formed the rest of Rail's armor.

"Rash," the monster grunted, tripping Bryce and sending him facedown next to Will. Mole Sandmen began to appear, so the two shouted and started to strike them back.

"I'll deal with it," Will said, loading a card.

"Blast Attack"

He raised his blaster, causing Bryce to throw his arms up, "Hold it!" He ducked as Will fired, destroying the three Sandmen.

"Hey! That was close! You could have hit me!" Bryce was shouting at Will.

The monster laughed as he leapt into the downed kid.

"He's escaping to the past!" Bryce ran.

[End Decade footage]

Bryce held out a card, which Will took to hand. "He's after you, so you do it."

[Decade 15. 12:03-12:04]

Will held the card over the boy. It was blank.

[Decade 15. 12:06-12:18]

The monster appeared.

"2008?" Will questioned. Both looked at it, "Why that far back?"

"Who knows?" Bryce asked. Will started to move, but Bryce grabbed him, "Wait! We can't just jump in like that! I need to tell you the etiquette of this!"

Both turned to look as the train appeared, then jumped on as it passed.

[Decade 15. 12:22-12:40]

The train sped through the desert.

Will sat on a motorcycle in a room on the train.

"Hey! This is mine to pilot!" Bryce called, voice mixed with Pemon's now. He grabbed the front of the bike, "Come on! You're going to break it!"

Will shook the bike, then pushed Bryce back, "He's after my past. Let me do this!"

"At least let me get on!" Bryce told him, jumping on the back of the bike.

[Decade 15. 12:50-12:58 (note: remove timestamp and edit sign)]

The monster rose from a child lying on the ground, "Ah, now I just need to get to Harper's Coast," he growled, "But first!" He threw a bolt of power at a building, blowing it up.

[Decade 15. 13:09-15:03]

"Good, my power still works." He turned suddenly as the train came by and the two Riders leapt off.

"You actually came, heh," the monster growled.

Bryce ran to the boy, "Are you ok?" he asked. He rose, "How dare you use a child for something like this?" he shouted, running to throw a punch. The monster struck him back, then fought through both of them.

"Move!" Bryce shouted with Pemon's voice, pushing through to attack again.

"Ok then," Will said, loading a card.

"Power Ride! Fang!"

He transformed and started to fight again, alongside Bryce. They continued to take blows and shouted, and Will was knocked back to Legacy.

Bryce was knocked back again and continued to shout and strike, until knocked into a pillar.

"Pemon, you're not strong enough…," Bryce grunted.

Pemon's voice came as he walked forward, "Yes I am…"

He took a slash from his own sword, now in the monster's and, and more slashes while the monster shouted at him, "Weak!" He knocked Bryce back again, and he fell.

"I'm too weak…Pemon. We can't beat him…," Bryce groaned.

The monster ran forward to slash, but Will intercepted and parried.

"Bryce! You need to get up! Imagine the damage he'll do to the timeline!" Will shouted as he pushed the monster back.

"Will…"

"We wanted to change time for the better. Imagine if he changes it for the worse!"

"He can't…," Bryce muttered.

"We can't let him! But you need to get up. We need to fight him together!" Will shouted.

The monster laughed, "You cannot beat me!" He struck Will back and landed him next to Bryce.

James's blaster stuck out and he held out a card.

[Decade 15. 15:04-16:15]

He loaded it and fired.

"Power Summon! Omicron Troopers!"

Three warriors appeared and tried to fight the monster while James stood there.

"James…," Will said as he and Bryce went to fight.

The monster kept fighting through the soldiers as the three Riders met up.

"James," Will said, hitting his arm.

"I'm here to be helpful this time," James said. He held up card showing Rail and the train, "I'm not after this anymore. I do apologize, Bryce. And your work is safe."

Bryce pushed Will aside, "Do you think I care about my work?"

"Yes. You care about everything, and I'm deeply sorry. I'll be going shortly."

"You only came back to save us, then?"

"Yes. As an apology to show you that I really am sorry. I also read your work. I like it."

"Fight with us!" Bryce shouted as he grabbed at James but was pulled back by Will.

Will took the card from James, "Just so you're not tempted."

"I'm not."

Bryce sighed a little.

"Leave us," Will said.

Bryce came around, "Why?"

"He could help, but…we can combine our hearts instead. Then the two…three of us can end this."

Bryce looked aside, "Pemon…"

[Decade 15. 16:21-17:04 (note: edit Yusuke out)]

"You want to combine with my heart?" Pemon questioned, resting his arm on Will's shoulder. Will shrugged him off. "That's not nice, you know. You could have said no."

"Bryce," Will said. Bryce looked at him as he held up three cards, "Let's show him our power." The cards took design, and the train changed to Pemon.

"Huh," James said.

"Looks like things just changed," Will commented. He ran off.

"Later," Bryce told James, running after Will.

The monster was still dealing with the summoned troopers as the two Riders attacked him. He destroyed the troopers and knocked the Riders back.

"Let's do it," Will said, putting the card in his belt.

"Bryce, you're hurt, right?"

"No, I'm hurt!" Pemon growled, backing away a bit from Will.

"Liar," Will said, forcing him to turn around. He pushed Rail's head down.

[End Decade footage]

Bryce rolled on the ground and came up to his feet, groaning, "He was lying!" he called, "He's better off than me!"

[Decade 15. 17:11-17:12]

Pemon's head came out as his body was shifted.

[Decade 15. 17:40-18:08]

"Now Pemon, let's take him out!" Will lifted his arm up, "You'll fight, won't you?"

"Me? Fight? Of course I will," Pemon growled.

The monster ran at them, then stopped.

"Too afraid to keep coming at me?" Pemon shouted, "I guess I'll just come to you!"

"You're a fool to think you can defeat me!" the monster shouted.

"He's no fool. He found a partner! He's better than you'll ever be," Will said.

Pemon pointed, "That's right! We're partners, Bryce and I! That makes us both strong, and I'll destroy you with it!" He lifted a sword.

[Decade 15. 18:09-18:13]

He shouted as he clashed with the monster, their blades meeting continually.

[Decade 15. 18:17-18:19]

They pushed each other back, "Come on!" Pemon shouted.

[Decade 15. 18:24-18:28]

They continued to clash. Pemon hit him back.

"My turn," Will said.

[End Decade footage]

Will lifted his blaster and fired.

Pemon ran.

[Decade 15. 19:13-19:14]

The monster was struck back and looked around.

[Decade 15. 19:18-19:25]

"Shooting him was your turn?"

"It's good enough," Will said, slotting a card.

Pemon shouted as he tried to hold his sword. The blade fired off, connected with lightning to the hilt.

[Decade 15. 19:27-19:28]

"What?" the monster shouted.

[Decade 15. 19:32-19:37]

"Now! Here's my strongest attack!" Pemon shouted, growling a lot.

[Decade 15. 19:38-19:39]

He swung, using the large end of the blade to strike the monster.

[Decade 15. 19:41-19:42]

He slashed again.

[Decade 15. 19:44-19:46]

"The end!" Pemon shouted, swinging up then down.

The blade came down towards the monster.

[Decade 15. 19:51-19:52]

The blade vanished and the monster exploded.

[Decade 15. 19:58-20:02]

Pemon came back to his full height, "Well, we did it," he said, stretching his arms.

"Yeah," Will said.

[End Decade footage]

Will undid his transformation as Bryce approached, "Let's return," he said.

James walked towards them, "I hitched a ride last time. Need another one back."

Bryce nodded, "Yeah, can't leave you in the past…"

"I really am sorry," James said.

Bryce walked away.

* * *

"Where will you go next?" Bryce asked the three as he stood with them and the motorcycle.

"I don't know," Will said.

James shrugged, "I haven't heard anything."

"I feel something though," Mina said, "Let's try to follow that."

Bryce nodded, "Good luck on your travels. If you need me, I'll fight with you."

"Thank you," Will said, "Watch out for the silver monster."

"I will," Bryce said, "I wonder what happened to him?"

Will shrugged.

"Look," James said as he walked closer, "I do apologize. You understand though, right?"

"I do," Bryce said, "It doesn't mean I like you though."

James nodded, "Fair enough. Keep writing. You do some good work. And even if you change people's stories, or the Sandmen do, remember this. Your story is yours to control. Take charge of your destiny and write your life."

As James walked away, Bryce nodded, "Th…thank you…that makes sense."

James stood by the others, "Shall we go?" he asked.

Will nodded, "Let's go."

Bryce waved as the sound of the motorcycle began to fade away.

* * *

[Decade 15. 21:13-21:15]

The silver monster laughed as he lifted his weapon up, his other monsters at his side.

[End Decade footage]

And there sat the vase, the image of Legacy reflected in it as the monster laughed.

* * *

14: 10:38-10:40, 10:42-10:44

15: 1:03-1:40, 3:12-3:13, 9:10-9:11, 9:13-9:24, 11:22-11:23, 11:26-11:58, 12:03-12:04, 12:06-12:18, 12:22-12:40, 12:50-12:58, 13:09-15:03, 15:04-16:15, 16:21-17:04, 17:11-17:12, 17:40-18:08, 18:09-18:13, 18:17-18:19, 18:24-18:28, 19:13-19:14, 19:18-19:25, 19:27-19:28, 19:32-19:37, 19:38-19:39, 19:41-19:42, 19:44-19:46, 19:51-19:52, 19:58-20:02, 21:13-21:15

Total: 7:02


	16. How Far We've Come

**How Far We've Come**

* * *

"I feel it coming from in here somewhere…," Mina said as Will followed just behind her. They both looked around the dark cave.

"We need a light," Will commented.

"I can feel the way," she said, walking through the darkness.

"Ow! I can't!" he complained as he tripped over a rock and fell. He picked himself up and followed her.

"Considering this is a source of power hidden inside of a cave, we might want to be quiet," Mina told him.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," he muttered.

They continued to walk through the darkness, and then as they took a corner, there was light. A small stone pedestal sat there, with the vase sitting atop it.

"That vase again," Will muttered, "Is that what you're feeling?"

She nodded, "Yeah, that's it," she said, walking towards it slowly, "I don't know what it is, but we can't let that monster have it."

Will turned around, "That monster should be around here somewhere," he put the belt on his waist, "I'll watch for it."

Mina nodded, "Yeah, do that," she said as she reached for the vase. Her hand stopped a few inches from it, "There's some sort of barrier here," she said softly.

"Can you get through?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, I can push past it." She started to put her hand farther through. Her hand was trembling, and then there was a shine.

* * *

"I can't believe we started as college students, living normal lives. Going to class, having fun, and then…and then everything changed."

* * *

Will stood at a window, watching the rain pour down outside. "Another beautiful day at Harper's Coast, isn't it?" a girl asked from behind.

Will turned and gave a very quick smile of greeting to her, "I'm not really in the mood today, Mina," he said.

"Not in the mood?" she asked, "Well, it's not college life. That's never been an issue."

"It…,"

She interrupted him, "Wait!" she said, "Let me try to figure it out!"

He sighed, "You're still going on about thinking you have some sort of special powers?" he asked.

She shot him a look, "I've predicted a number of things! You know that!"

"And how many times have you predicted for nothing to happen?" he asked.

"Well, you have to admit, it works sometimes," she said.

"Sometimes," he agreed, "Not too often."

"Just be quiet and let me try," she said, slowly growing irritated.

He sighed and relented with a nod, "Ok, ok, sorry. Go ahead."

She got a serious look on her face, then it went away in a moment, "You didn't try to tell Kelly that you like her, did you?" Mina asked.

Will shook his head quickly, "No! Of course not! And you shouldn't…"

"I shouldn't know that?" she asked, "And yet you doubt me!"

"Even if you have powers, that wasn't them speaking," he said, "You figured that out. We've known each other for years, after all."

"I figured it out, that is right," she told him, "Through my powers." She made sure to add emphasis to the last part of her sentence.

Will sighed and looked out the window at the rain, "I didn't bring an umbrella," he said.

"Me neither," she said.

He looked over his shoulder at her, "And yet you claim to be psychic or something."

She shrugged, "So, what was it then?"

"Oh…just a nightmare," he said, not really caring about telling her or about the dream anymore, "It was nothing."

"A nightmare got you like this?" she asked, "Since when have nightmares ever affected you?"

"Since this one," he said, "But it was a onetime thing, I'm fine."

"Maybe that's your brain's way of telling you to study, not to sleep between classes," Mina told him.

Will sighed and moved to the next window. Mina followed him and leaned against the wall at his side, "So…what was it about?"

"My nightmare?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"What else?" she asked.

He sighed, "You know what, I don't even remember."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Are too."

"You sound childish."

"So do you."

Will sighed, but Mina smiled and grabbed his arm, "Come on, have some fun."

"And yet you were just telling me to not spend my free time taking naps, but doing homework instead."

"Well, class is over for today, so we're just waiting on the rain now. So yeah, have some fun," she said, "Besides, I'm here now, and I like fun."

Will looked away from her and back out the window, "It stopped," he said, leaving the window and heading towards the door a little ways down the hall. Mina grabbed her bag and followed after him.

Will pushed the door open and walked out. He started down the sidewalk, but Mina stopped. She looked down, and then at the grass. She crouched and touched the grass then lifted her hand up, "Dry…," she said. She looked to Will as he kept walking, "Will!"

He turned back, "Yeah? What is it?"

"The grass is dry," she said, coming to her feet, "And look at the sidewalk. It's dry too!"

"What?" he muttered. He looked down, then crouched and touched the grass, "It is dry…but…but how?"

There was a loud sound in the distance. It sounded like an explosion or something, and then the ground also began to shake.

"Will!" Mina shouted at him over the constant noise, "This is bad!"

"I know! It's an earthquake!" he said.

"No, no it's not! It's worse!" she told him loudly.

[Dai-Shocker. 20:53-21:08]

A castle broke out of the ground in an indoor stadium. It rose, smashing through the ceiling as it continued to grow to massive size, overshadowing the city.

A twin headed bird emblem was emblazoned on the side, with the letters "DCD" written into it.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

"And then everything changed. From the belt appearing out of nowhere…"

* * *

Then the haziness shattered like glass, but he didn't seem to notice anything was different.

The glass-like haziness came together in front of Will, then condensed and shot forward. Will thrust his arms up as if to protect himself from what was about to hit him, but it just passed through. He slowed to a stop, letting Mina catch up to him.

He lowered his arms, his right hand was clutching a belt buckle, and his left held a book-like object.

"What are these?" Mina asked him.

"I…I don't know," Will said.

* * *

"To Will's fight with Apollo…"

* * *

[Decade 26. 11:07-11:08]

Apollo shouted and thrust his blaster weapon forward.

[End Decade footage]

The blast threw Will back. He landed hard on the ground and groaned as he came up. Apollo walked towards him, the two monsters staying back.

"Don't get cocky," he hissed, lifting his shield. As Will came up, Apollo slashed him with the shield twice in the chest before kicking him back.

* * *

"So much has changed…"

* * *

"Mina?" Will asked.

She looked back as she shook her head, "I…I'm not getting through it," she told him.

He turned, "Something is coming. Hurry!"

She nodded and started to focus again on pushing through. The light grew brighter.

* * *

"And then our journey began."

* * *

A monster with a dark colored body wearing a cloth over its head was walking by a warehouse, growling. There were police officers with large riot shields approaching, shouting at the monster to stop.

"Tribes monster!" one of the officers shouted, "Leave this city now, or be destroyed! You have five seconds to make a choice!"

The monster growled and walked towards the officers.

"Fire!" the officer shouted.

Two of the officers came forward with large black arm-mounted barrel blasters on their arms (note: same prop as the ZECTroopers). They opened fire.

* * *

"And then we met another Rider."

* * *

There was a man who looked to be a few years older than them, running towards the scene. There was a belt on his waist with a red stone set into the center.

He ran and put one hand over the red stone. It began to glow and could be seen through his hand, "Power…Ride!" he shouted.

[Decade 1. 22:55-22:56]

With a glow, Power Rider Legend finished his transformation as he ran.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

"And then we met Ian."

* * *

Mina nodded, "We've come from Harper's Coast to find you."

"Me?" he questioned, "Why me?"

"We need to talk," Mina said, "Please?"

"Of course," the Rider answered. He shone for a moment before reverting back to human form, wearing more casual clothing. He didn't appear to be police, "My name is Ian. And you are…?"

"Mina Crock," she said, "And this is Will Sheffer. All of this is going to be important," she put her hand on Will's back and ushered him forward a little, "But I'll let him tell it."

Will looked at Ian with a look of anger in his eyes.

"Something happened," Ian said, "I see it in your eyes. Something to make you hate. What is it?"

"Our town was taken," Will said, lying. He clenched his fists, but his anger and stare were on Ian, "I became a Rider, but I couldn't stop them."

"Who?" Ian questioned.

"The Dark Conquest Dynasty," he stated.

"I haven't heard of them," Ian said. He looked at both, "Please, come with me. This is no place to talk." He gave them a reassuring smile and started to walk away. Mina looked at Will, and then followed after Ian.

A few moments later, Will followed as well.

* * *

"But Will had trouble with him, because of a strange dream."

* * *

[Decade 2. 21:48-21:52 (note: edit out Natsumi. Probably crop the image and then stretch it)]

With their glowing fists, the two Riders ran at each other and punched, their fists colliding. An explosion rippled outwards from the impact.

[End Decade footage]

[Decade 2. 22:23-22:35]

Ian shouted and ran at him, swinging down. Will parried upwards.

Their lock broke and they continued to slash, with energy projections trailing from Will's sword.

He managed to get two slashes into Ian's chest, sending him back a bit.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

"But in the end, it made sense."

* * *

"It's…it's different with Ian," he told her, "I…I saw him get back up after I'd defeated everyone… He…he became something greater than Legend. He became this monster in black. We fought, and…and we destroyed each other…"

"You destroyed each other?" she asked him softly.

He nodded, "Our punches collided. There was an explosion. He fought like he was possessed by something…"

"As you can see though, this isn't Ian," she said, "Or at least not the Ian from your dream."

"I know, but…but what's to stop it from happening?" he asked, "What's to stop him from eventually becoming the monster from my dream? I never knew about some of these Riders, or about Legacy…and…and yet they were there! In my dream! It's clearly something to come!"

"We can all shape our futures," she told him, "You can shape yours another way."

"I don't know how, because it's not my future that's the problem. It's Ian's…"

"Or maybe it is yours," she said, "The Riders were fighting you? It doesn't sound like Ian's future is the one that's problematic. It sounds like it's yours…"

"I don't know…," Will said, "But one thing is sure. I'm not going to become that monster."

* * *

"And then they managed to band together…"

* * *

[Decade 3. 17:09-20:04]

"Power Ride!" There was a flash and then Ian stood in his armor. "Ready," he said as he drew his arms into a fighting stance.

Tribes monsters came around the two Riders. "Let's go!" Ian shouted, running one way while Will went the other.

The two fought, grunting and shouting.

"Blast Attack" rang from Will's belt. He unleashed his volley of shots.

One grabbed Ian from behind, but Will came, "Bad idea," he said, helping Ian free and pulling some Tribes away. The two fought side by side.

"I'm going to try this card," he told Ian, tossing it into his belt. "Teamwork?"

"Yeah," Ian said.

Will grabbed Ian's back, causing Ian to react. Ian's back began to open as Will spread his arms, and a shell emerged.

Ian's body shifted into a giant beetle-like monster.

"What did you do?" Ian demanded as he hovered beside Will.

"I don't know," Will admitted, "It's the card!"

Ian shot forward, crashing through some of the Tribes monsters.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

"And then they managed to win."

* * *

[Decade 3. 17:09-20:04 (note: (…) pertains to the footage I cut, since I don't have the proper timestamp for just this section.)]

(…)

"What?" the beast growled, flying off until Ian grabbed him in his pincers.

Will opened his book and drew another card with Legend's emblem on it. He threw it into his belt as he looked up, "Ian!" he called.

Ian turned and flew towards Will, who ran up the broken helipad. He leapt off, flying upwards with a kick for the monster.

"Our two hearts are one!" Ian shouted at the monster as the kick came at it. The monster fell, burning as the two Riders landed in normal form, "That is the true power of a king!"

[End Decade footage]

Mina looked back to see Will standing as Legacy and a few monsters lying on the ground around them.

"These were just the soldiers," Will told her, "The silver guy isn't here yet. But this can't be good. Are you getting there?" he asked, looking back.

She nodded, "A little closer…"

"I wonder what this vase is for anyway…," he muttered.

* * *

"And then we met the King of the Glasswalkers…"

* * *

[Decade 4. 3:14-3:15]

There was a tall office building standing there, with a dragon built into a castle sticking from the center.

[End Decade footage]

[Decade 4. 1:48-1:53]

Power Rider Fang stood inside, gazing out the window.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

"He didn't take kindly to us at first…"

* * *

[Decade 4. 10:28-11:22]

The two stood there in silence for a moment.

"You should have obeyed them," Fang said.

"Look, I'm sorry…," Will started.

Fang shouted and drew back into a fighting stance before running forward. Will walked forward in response.

Fang leapt with a kick, but Will sidestepped. Fang continued to attack until their arms locked.

"You would disobey the orders of the King?" Fang shouted.

"No. I would do whatever I have to for the people I love," Will responded.

(…)

[End Decade footage]

* * *

"But Drake had his own problems…"

* * *

[Decade 4. 22:52-23:01]

Glass seemed to shatter off of Drake as his armor finished. His eyes flashed yellow.

The two faced each other, then ran at each other, both shouting. Their punches both connected.

[End Decade footage]

[Decade 5. 1:33-1:41]

Drake rolled across the room as the monster approached, shouting. Power built into his hand and was shot forward, causing Drake to cry out in pain. The bat flew from his belt and into the hands of the monster. His armor grayed.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

"And then, he and Will managed to win."

* * *

[Decade 5. 16:50-16:56]

The King growled and stumbled, then fell to his knees. The bat fell out of his belt, and his armor shattered into glass.

[End Decade footage]

Drake crouched down and picked up the bat before rising to his feet again, "I may not have been a good King before, but you've shown me why I need to change my ways. You should have destroyed me sooner, because now I'm going to destroy you, imposter king!"

His belt appeared on his waist and he loaded the bat onto it. "Power Ride!" Drake shouted. His eyes flashed, and briefly a glass-like appearance came to his face.

[Decade 5. 17:05-19:36]

(…)

Will looked up while listening to Drake, then looked at his card holder opened. "This is how," he said as he picked a card and loaded it to his belt. He grabbed Drake's shoulder, "Turn please." Drake looked at him, "Turn," Will said, pushing him to turn.

He grabbed Will's back and opened it, causing him to shift into a giant bow shaped like a bat. He loaded another card and raised the bow upwards.

"What is that power?" the monster growled.

The arrow shattered open to a new form. The dragon launched an attack down.

"Here's Drake's meaning as King! His resolve!" Will shouted as the arrow flew, going through the attack and into the monster, blasting him into the building.

"Now," Will said as Drake shifted back.

"Right."

Will loaded a card while Drake loaded a whistle into his belt.

"Legacy Kick

Cards appeared before Will.

Drake's leg opened, revealing wings and crimson, instead of steel casing. They both shot their kicks upwards, striking the monster through a corner of the building.

[End Decade footage]

The two Riders landed and undid their transformations as Mina ran towards them, the three servant monsters in tow.

* * *

"So, you defeated my men," a voice growled as the silver figure soon came in.

"Yes, I did," Will said, lifting the sword, "I'll defeat you as well!"

He lifted his large club, "I'll crush you and then crush her as well. You're not taking that vase!"

He swung it up and rushed at Will.

* * *

"We came across Riders who were being fought by their own, all part of the Dynasty plot."

* * *

[Decade 6. 0:36-0:42]

There were people walking past a building with very reflective windows. In the reflection was a red Power Rider fighting a few monsters, pushing them back before turning to them again.

[End Decade footage]

[Decade 6. 6:12-6:25]

The battle could be seen behind the reflection on the doors and windows. The Riders were fighting each other in an intense melee. There were shouts coming from some Riders, but nothing from others.

Incisor and Camo fought, while Sting and Thrust fought as well until Spear jumped in. Meanwhile, Axe and Torque fought solo as well.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

"But Rob was still willing to try to fight, and so was his friend, Jeremy. But the Dynasty managed to put a strain on their friendship…"

* * *

"I…I've been collecting their cards and decks," he said as his body slid the deck into the belt. The arcs of power flew out, "I think they're leaking into me…I'm not doing any of this…"

Mina looked at Rob, "I feel a lot of negative energy around him…"

Rob lifted his deck to a car window, summoning his belt and then he loaded it with his call, "Ok then. Jeremy, I'll try to free you."

Mina looked over at Wing Knight, watching cards fall from him to the ground. The two Riders walked away from her. She ran over, looking at Incisor's cards on the ground. She looked up at the two Riders.

[Decade 6. 19:18-20:17 (note: edit or cover the Japanese characters on the sign)]

"They don't want to fight," Mina said as Rob threw a punch for Jeremy, but was blocked. They switched sides, "Rob…," she said. (slow motion scene, as per footage)

Wing Knight's arm came up, "Wait!" he shouted, "Oh, your friend's voice is mine now."

"No!" Rob shouted, then turned his head up at the other Rider quickly, "We're friends, and I won't let you use his body!"

"It's too late for that."

Rob pointed at him, "It's never too late! I'll bring you back from the darkness! I'll break the control that man has over you! Because, Jeremy, we're friends!" he shouted, running forward and throwing a punch, but his friend didn't block.

Rob continued to shout and threw a few more punches into his friend's face. He was about to punch again, but his fist stopped. He drew it back and looked at it, then looked back at Jeremy.

"You can't do it…," Jeremy's voice said. His hand loosened on his sword.

"I can!" he shouted, but something was thrown into him first, causing him to be turned around.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

"And of course, the Rider who had started this…"

* * *

[Decade 6. 16:16-17:13]

Legacy stood outside of a building, the shark Rider standing before him.

"I will enjoy crushing you," the shark Rider said.

"Not happening," Legacy said, reaching back, "I'll take you down!" he shouted as he whipped his blaster forward and opened fire.

As the shark Rider rolled, he lifted a card.

"Sword Vent"

Will attempted to fire again, but he took slashes to the chest from his foe's blade, "My name is Fury!" the other Rider shouted as he struck Will.

(…)

[End Decade footage]

* * *

"But Rob and Jeremy managed to figure it out…"

* * *

[Decade 7. 13:09-13:18]

Rob loaded the card.

"Time Vent"

Clocks began to turn back repeatedly.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

"And we managed to win and save the Riders."

* * *

[Decade 7. 18:10-20:21]

Fury stood there, under a bridge, "Come on," he said.

His two monsters ran towards the two Riders, who ran to face them, with Rob holding a sword.

As they clashed, Peter walked towards them, "I don't know who you are," he said.

Will turned, "Power Rider Legacy, you're not going to forget that name," he pointed at Fury.

He looked down as his card holder opened and he caught three cards with Dragon Knight's emblem. "Remember how you didn't think you were the one?" He looked at Rob, "You're wrong."

"What?" Rob asked. "Oh," he nodded.

The two shark monsters retreated a bit towards Fury, "I guess it's time for this then," Fury growled, holding up his Final Vent card. He loaded it.

"Final Vent"

Both monsters leapt into the water and came out as a combination again. It flew at the Riders, knocking the two back.

Will drew a card and looked at Rob, "I need to do this," he told Rob.

Rob looked at him, "What?"

He hefted Rob up and slotted the card. Rob looked as shields appeared on his arms, "What?"

Fury shouted and blasted a shot of water at them. Will pushed Rob and rolled.

As Rob was pushed his body shifted until he became a crimson dragon, growling as he flew at the shark monster, clashing with it in the air.

Will shouted and ran for Peter as the two monsters clashed in the water.

The two battled continually.

Will and Peter threw punches while the monsters fought, until the shark was destroyed and Rob returned to normal form, swinging his blade for Peter.

Peter kept the upper hand for a time until Will slotted a card.

Rob shouted and leapt up, turning back into a dragon, slamming his tail into Peter and knocking him back. He flew around Will, who leapt up. He twisted in the air and shouted as fire engulfed him.

His kick smashed through Peter. Rob landed behind him, and the two stood together.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

Will and the monster clashed and continued to slash at each other.

"I won't let you through…," Will growled.

"I'll break you and then I'll break her!" he shouted, kicking Will back.

Will looked back, "Mina?"

"Almost…"

* * *

"And then we met the Ace Riders. Riders who were employed to fight for and protect their city."

* * *

[Decade 8. 2:22-2:53]

His armored form ran through the card, which passed behind him, vanishing. He shouted and ran towards the monster, jumping up and throwing a punch as it turned back towards him, "Don't turn away from me!" he shouted and then shouted with each sequential strike against the monster.

His strikes changed to an underhand sword strike across the monster's chest. He changed grips and continued to slash.

When the monster hit the ground and rolled, he flipped his sword around and opened it, revealing a series of cards. He drew some and slashed them through the blade.

"Kick"

"Thunder"

Two giant cards appeared behind him and focused into him.

He shouted and leapt at the monster, kicking it with a thunder powered kick. It rolled back and lay on the ground.

"You're done," he said as he threw a card at the monster. The monster turned green and was sucked into the card, which flew back into the Rider's hand.

[End Decade footage]

"This is Ace," Eric said as the group walked into a room filled with computers and people manning them. There was a large screen replaying the battle from earlier at the front of the room, "Or well, the command center and communications room."

"My name is Jameson North. I'm the commander of Ace."

"Commander?" Mina asked, "You view this as a military group or something?"

He nodded, "What would you see it as? We protect this city from the Deckers. We have control of the city's emergency systems. And if you're wondering, we call them 'Deckers'. We don't know their real name, but it's appropriate since they make up a full deck of cards."

* * *

"But there were troubles with what was happening to the Rider's gear."

* * *

[Decade 8. 21:06-22:40]

The cards passed behind the completed armors of Diamond and Club. The two ran forward.

Eric stood there with his blade in hand as his two friends shouted and ran at him. They engaged each other, everyone taking hits as they attacked with their weapons, shouting coming from everyone.

(…)

Power Rider Heart continued to run towards them, shouting. He slashed at the three, taking them down easily.

He grabbed Spade's belt and kicked him back, pulling it free.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

"And while things may have started roughly between myself and the commander…"

* * *

He sighed, "I'm leading this team to protect a city. I've lost three fourths of our strength. The citizens are in danger. Isn't it obvious?" he questioned.

"You're unnecessarily angry most of the time," she said, "Even when we first came in, you know, before we lost three belts."

He threw something towards her. She missed, but caught it with her powers. She grabbed the small packet out of the air and looked at the contents.

"Pictures?" she asked.

He nodded, "Look at them."

She started to flip through them. They were of Jameson, a little younger, wearing each of the four belts. In one picture he wore Spade's belt, in the next Spade stood in the same spot, and so on with the others. There were also three suits she couldn't identify that all used a belt similar to Club's.

"I tested all seven belts," he said with a sigh, "I…I was chosen to lead Ace. It was my vision, it was me who built this organization. I tested them because I felt it was my duty. I was going to fight on the front lines and help stop the Deckers myself.

"I tested all of them. But…but these were the early days. Do you know how long it took us to get those belts right? Months. Months of tinkering, transforming over and over again, trying to figure out if the components were right this time, or if it was going to possibly explode on my waist because something wasn't right.

"It put too much of a strain on my body. I could transform, I could fight, but I wouldn't last more than thirty seconds before my body stops. It's completely safe now, but my body went through too much strain. More strain than anyone should ever endure in such a short period of time. And so I also give you caution on your powers."

* * *

"And Will learned about Eric's views of life…"

* * *

Will nodded, "Got it," he said. "So, it's like fate?"

Eric smiled, "I like to think that," he said, "The others like to think it's science. I prefer fate."

"Why's that?" Will asked.

"Because that means that I can't do anything wrong," he said, "It's all pre-determined. Failure today was chosen long ago."

"But that also means that no matter how hard you fight, if you're destined to fail, it was all for nothing," Will said.

Eric nodded, "But that also means our victories have been decided long ago, and we just have to get there."

* * *

"But in the end, they managed to defeat the Deckers leader, the Joker."

* * *

[Decade 9. 19:00-20:18]

(…)

"Fate or not, a wildcard won't affect anything," Will said.

Eric turned, "What?"

"Turn around," Will told him, pushing him to turn around. He put his hands at Eric's back and caused him to stiffen. A projection came from his back which unfolded and then shifted Eric's body into a giant sword.

Will took grip of it and ran forward, shouting. Both monsters took a slash and were thrown back.

"Now to end it!" Will said, loading another card.

The sword began to glow and he shouted, slashing it down. Both monsters were destroyed in a blaze of blue fire.

He threw the sword up, which unfolded back into Eric's armor, although he landed on clumsy footing.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

The silver monster stumbled back as Will slashed him in the chest.

Mina touched the vase and pulled it off of the stone, "Will! I have it!"

He turned to look back, but took a hit and rolled away.

"That's mine," the silver monster growled, walking forward, dragging his weapon.

* * *

"It turned out there was a time when a Rider had to collude with monsters, but for the right reason."

* * *

"I have information," Anders said softly, smiling a little, "I believe I can point you in Phi's direction."

"Can you really, James?" a voice hissed from within.

"I can," he said, "There was a woman at last night's attack, and I found her friend."

"Go on…"

* * *

"And while at first it didn't work out…"

* * *

[Decade 10. 18:18-18:30]

Tyler shouted as he punched at the woman, who wielded a blade. He was kicked back by the other one and shouted before taking a whip attack and being knocked back.

He shouted as he tried to fight back, but kept taking hits.

[Decade 10. 18:32-18:37]

He was taken back by both of them and tried to keep fighting, but failed.

[End Decade footage]

Tyler hit the ground and rolled, his belt falling off. He groaned as he lay there in his human form after a red flash.

"Soon things changed."

The Grays growled and turned to look at a set of stairs where James Anders stood in his uniform, a belt on his waist.

"You're our informant," the female growled, "And now you put on a belt as a threat to us?"

"I do," he said, "I knew I couldn't just come right out for you, so I had to get you out here. Exposing Phi was the easiest way. Sorry Tyler," he said.

"Anders…," Tyler muttered.

James lifted a card, "Power Ride," he said simply, lowering the card and swiping it over the front of his belt. It flashed cyan for a moment, then his belt glowed, covering his body in a cyan light.

Card projections flew up, then came crashing down on him, forming detail on his armor.

[Decade 10. 19:59-20:09]

Detail shots.

"I'm afraid I lack an official name, but a name's not important, is it?"

He shouted and hurried forward.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

"It turned out James was a powerful Rider."

* * *

[Decade 10. 21:18-22:03]

Claw and Horn forced their enemies back, and then James shot the belt-holder.

"Give that belt to me, now!" James shouted.

"Traitors will get nothing from us!" the monster shouted.

"I'm no traitor. I was never yours!" he shouted, firing on the monster again.

The monster was knocked back. James loaded a new card into his blaster.

"Gate Blast"

Will looked over as he kicked his enemy back, then it returned.

The two summons were sucked into a vortex of cards. James shouted and fired, creating a powerful blast which slammed into the monster with the belt, destroying him in an explosion of blue fire.

[Decade 10. 22:09-22:12]

James lowered his blaster.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

"And had allied with another monster, as a true ally."

* * *

[Decade 11. 0:59-1:03]

The wolf monster growled as it struck back at the other Gray. The two became locked together.

[End Decade footage]

Mina ran over to Jessica and Tyler and crouched there, "We have to go!" She threw her hand out, causing the bike to start driving on its own, eventually stopping nearby.

"Why are you helping us?" Tyler questioned the wolf Gray.

* * *

"Together, the three of them overcame the threat, and James joined with us."

* * *

[Decade 11. 18:17-19:59 (note: edit in lasers)]

The lead Gray stood there, growling. He ran forward.

Will kicked the horned monster back, "Show me that I can trust you James!" he shouted as he ducked the next attack.

"I intend to! It's just a bad time to be talking about that!" James shouted as he ducked the punch.

"It might be, but don't let me down!" Will shouted, first kicking, then ducking and slashing the monster.

James continued to duck and evade his foe.

Will and Tyler fought side by side. Each one shouted and slashed their opponent with an energized slash, sending the horned and female Grays back. Both exploded.

"I'll destroy you all!" their leader roared. He attacked James and kept forcing him back. James opened his holder and evaded another strike, lifting a card.

"Let's try this," he said. He ducked the next punch and loaded his card.

"Blast Attack"

He fired rapidly, sending bending blasts out to blast his foe back.

He started to fire again, but a wall rose, and then the two destroyed Grays rose again, running for James with battle cries.

Will held up a card, "We're trying something."

"What?" Tyler asked, looking at him.

The card passed through his belt and he closed it.

"Turn around and trust me." He pushed Tyler forward and held his hands to his ally's back. He spread his arms and caused Tyler's body to begin to shift into a giant cannon weapon.

James dodged around and struck back at his foes.

Will grabbed the large blaster weapon and hefted it up.

"What?" the leader shouted, leaping into the air and at Will.

Will shouted, firing upwards at him, blasting him down.

James shot his two foes back towards their leader.

"Let's finish this one!" Will shouted.

The three monsters ran forward, then glowed as one. A beam of crimson energy struck them, drilling through their barrier.

Will loaded another card and shouted as he fired, unleashing a stream of power that smashed through them, destroying the Grays.

He shouted and stumbled back as Tyler returned to his normal form and landed in front of him.

Tyler's belt shone bright red.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

"And then there was a Rider who was with the police."

* * *

[Decade 12. 3:54-4:06]

A beetle-like monster stood with a crane behind it, and a mechanical blue Rider in front of it. It growled as a cop ran behind his car.

The mechanical Rider shouted as he lifted his arm, which had a blade weapon mounted onto it. He shouted as he started to swing for the monster, but it continued to evade him until he slashed at the ground.

[Decade 12. 4:08-4:16]

The Rider looked down, "If I'm authorized, then I'll use it." He lifted a large blaster weapon, "I'll destroy him on one blow!" He shouted as a series of blasts flew out, destroying the monster as it attempted to flee, and also blowing up a squad car.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

"But James pushed things a little far with a test."

* * *

[Decade 12. 22:44-22:48]

"Cross Attack"

Delta and Dragonfly walked beside James, weapons shining.

[End Decade footage]

"James!" Mina shouted, "What are you doing?"

"Hey! Stop this!" Anthony shouted, "He's not hostile!"

[Decade 12. 22:49-22:51]

"James!" Will shouted as he reached for his cards. Beast let out a growl and grabbed his belt from his waist, removing it. Will shouted as his form became gray and shone as it vanished.

[End Decade footage]

"What?" Will shouted, looking at his human hands.

[Decade 12. 22:53-22:54]

"Move!" James shouted as the Riders fired.

[Decade 12. 22:59-23:01]

Delta leapt up and came down with a kick.

[End Decade footage]

"No!" James shouted, throwing his arm out, "Stop! Will, run! I can't stop him!"

"Will!" Mina and Anthony shouted.

Mina threw her hand forward, pushing the monster back, "Will!" she called.

He shouted and slashed the monster through the back.

* * *

"But it worked, and Power Rider Grand returned."

* * *

"Power Ride!" both shouted.

Gold and magenta light shone around both of them.

[Decade 13. 17:12-17:20]

The cards formed detail on Will's armor, while the yellow and black armor of Grand formed over John.

"Alright brother, I'm going to fight by your side!" Anthony announced.

The three stood side by side, ready.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

"The three Riders were able to fight as one and destroy the enemy leader."

* * *

[Decade 13. 19:27-19:34]

The monster shouted and threw his staff forward as they flew towards him. They evaded his attacks and continued to fly around.

[Decade 13. 19:35-19:39]

They continued to evade and fly, while Anthony shouted and fired on him.

[Decade 13. 19:41-19:50]

"Anthony, you and your brother have been a great help. Or rather, I'm glad I could help you with this!" he shouted as he swiped and closed his belt.

A crest opened on the front of the board.

[Decade 13. 19:51-20:06]

They slashed as they passed him, destroying him. John returned to normal and Anthony struggled to regain his footing.

(…)

[End Decade footage]

* * *

Will continued to slash the monster a few more times before kicking it back once more.

"Time to take you down," he said, swiping a card.

"Legacy Kick"

* * *

"Even though James was with us, he might not have had the best approaches…"

* * *

[Decade 14. 14:50-15:14 (note: edit in lasers)]

The two struggled, with both having a grip on the blaster in Ender's hand. Eventually they went down and Bryce rolled from him.

They shouted and ran for each other. James thrust the blaster forward, but Bryce forced it to miss him and grabbed James. He shouted and tried to knock it out of the cyan Rider's hands, but James pushed him back.

"Ha!" James shouted, blasting him back. He drew a card, "Alright, let's try this."

He loaded it into his blaster as Bryce remained down.

"Power Summon! Pincer!"

A purple scorpion-like Rider appeared. The Rider ran forward.

"Ok, a sword for a sword then. Ha!" Bryce ran forward to meet the new Rider.

The two continued to slash and evade each other.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

"But it caused Will and Bryce to fight, which was a terrible thing."

* * *

[Decade 14. 14:41-14:50]

The color came to his suit and he lifted an arm, "Let's do this then."

"Alright!" Rail called, moving forward side to side. He threw a punch with a grunt, but Will caught it and kept pushing him back with each move.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

"In the end, the bond between partners helped bring an alliance together."

* * *

[Decade 15. 19:18-19:25]

(…)

Pemon shouted as he tried to hold his sword. The blade fired off, connected with lightning to the hilt.

[Decade 15. 19:27-19:28]

"What?" the monster shouted.

[Decade 15. 19:32-19:37]

"Now! Here's my strongest attack!" Pemon shouted, growling a lot.

[Decade 15. 19:38-19:39]

He swung, using the large end of the blade to strike the monster.

[Decade 15. 19:41-19:42]

He slashed again.

[Decade 15. 19:44-19:46]

"The end!" Pemon shouted, swinging up then down.

The blade came down towards the monster.

[Decade 15. 19:51-19:52]

The blade vanished and the monster exploded.

[Decade 15. 19:58-20:02]

Pemon came back to his full height, "Well, we did it," he said, stretching his arms.

"Yeah," Will said.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

The silver monster fell back and exploded.

Will turned, "So, what's with the vase?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said, looking inside, "It's been making me think a lot though…"

"About what?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Things…"

* * *

"But it turns out that the Dynasty is also employing Riders…"

* * *

[Decade 2. 23:17-23:31]

Two other Riders were there, leaning against a pillar.

"Well…looks like we can have some fun," one of them said, in bronze armor.

"Yes…let's have some fun, partner," the green one said, then the bronze one moved first.

The green one leapt for Ian, who drew his blaster back, and the bronze one for Will, readying a punch while Will lifted his blaster.

[End Decade footage]

[Decade 3. 2:58-3:00]

The two Riders shouted and leapt into the wall, vanishing with it.

[End Decade footage]

[Decade 4. 23:01-23:17]

The two continued to run and slash at each other, shouting. Will took a slash, then Chi jumped the railing separating them, but took a slash.

Their blades locked and the two struggled, both grunting with effort. Will finally pushed Chi back a bit.

[End Decade footage]

[Decade 5. 4:40-5:23]

Will was shouting as he struck Chi back repeatedly before kicking him back.

Chi rose and grabbed the top of his armor, stretching his neck a little, "I know when I'm beaten. A wall rose in front of him, just like with Boxer and Striker.

Will looked around as one appeared again, and everything around him shifted. There was laughter echoing around him.

He stood in the night next to a body of water and a bat flew past him. "Rider," a voice out of nowhere came, "You have pretty poor timing. This place is going to become property of the Dynasty, and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

[End Decade footage]

* * *

"And just what is the Dynasty planning? Why do these Riders fight for them? And where did the belt come from? We still don't know…"

* * *

The vase started to shake as Mina set it on the ground. It cracked and fell apart, releasing a burst of green light, fading into Mina's body.

"Mina?" Will questioned, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I am," she said, "I feel more powerful…"

He nodded, "Good, good…," he put his hand on her shoulder, "Let's go," he said.

She nodded, "Onto the next city."

He nodded, smiling, "This has been tied up. Now, time to move on."

She nodded, walking out behind him. She looked back once more, "So much has happened…," she turned and followed Will.


	17. High Speed

**High Speed**

* * *

[Decade 16. 1:52-1:57 (note: in American footage, dress man similarly to the man in the Decade footage)]

White armored troops ran with arm-mounted blasters. They were shouting, "Move, move, move! We have him cornered!" as they chased a man.

[End Decade footage]

A man backed against a factory wall, next to a large door.

[Decade 16. 2:04-2:10]

Two trucks pulled up to the building and more troops ran out, helping corner the man.

[End Decade footage]

The man began to glow a sickly green, and then the flash overcame everything.

[Decade 16. 3:48-3:56]

The man had become an insect-like monster, growling. The troopers shouted and opened fire. The green shell broke, revealing a sleeker insect-like monster. The blasts did nothing to the new monster, who slashed them away.

[End Decade footage]

Two men ran forward, wearing dark suits of armor, similar to the troopers. One wore a belt, the other had an item on his wrist.

"The troopers are no match for a molted Inzect," the man with the belt said.

"I know," the other man stated, lifting his arm, "Let's even this fight up!"

"Two on one is hardly even," the belted man said, smiling, "But the Inzects don't fight fair, do they?"

"No, no they don't," the other man said.

Both men threw their arms into the air. A bee-like object flew to the man with the bracelet, while a beetle flew to the other man. They each took grip of their device.

"Power Ride!" both shouted.

The man with the bracelet twisted it onto his bracelet while the other one put it on his belt.

Armor appeared around them in a hexagonal form of yellow for the bee man, and blue for the other man.

[Decade 16. 4:10-4:19]

The two Riders stood in front of the trucks. They both reached for their devices. The bee-man twisted his around, while the other one pulled the horns of his beetle back.

"Molt" their belts rang out.

Their armor glowed and then exploded off of them, leaving them sleeker.

"Let's go!" the blue armored beetle Rider said.

[Decade 16. 4:24-4:29]

The Inzect beat through the troopers and ran forward, speeding up.

"Overclock" rang from the two Riders, who dashed off at higher speeds.

[Decade 16. 4:30-4:37]

As the troopers hung in the air, the three fought on the ground, moving at much higher speeds. Even with the beetle Rider's two swords they were losing.

[Decade 16. 4:38-4:39]

Both Riders were knocked back and rolled across the ground.

[Decade 16. 4:40-4:41]

Troopers fell as well.

[Decade 16. 4:43-4:46]

As the monster walked towards the Riders, a red blur smashed into it, knocking it around.

"Beet…," one of the Riders said.

[Decade 16. 4:47-4:52]

"Now!" the bee Rider shouted as his bee began to glow, "Sting Punch!" he shouted as he punched the downed monster, destroying it.

The other Rider rose.

[Decade 16. 4:59-5:04]

"Was that Beet? It had to be Beet," one of the troopers said.

"Beet?" the others continued to question.

[End Decade footage]

"It was Beet," the bee Rider stated as he turned to his comrade.

"I know," the other man said, "That…I don't know what to think of that."

The man clasped him on the shoulder, "Let's think of the best."

He nodded, "Yes, let's hope."

* * *

"I expected Violet Cove to be more…pretty," James said as he leaned against a building as Will and Mina got off the motorcycle.

"I expected coastal," Will admitted as he looked at all the buildings around them, "Maybe more trees."

"Any trees," James said, "So far all I've seen are buildings, warehouses, and apartments. Pretty much nothing green. There's water, but it's all industrial-based."

"And is there a Rider here?" Mina asked, "I mean, you called us here, after all."

He nodded, "Multiple Riders."

"Multiple again?" Will asked.

"This is the home of Beet," he stated.

"Beet?" Will asked, "I remember Beet. I used his card once, when I had it. He fought with high speed."

"Which makes me think we're best off doing this and leaving right away. I might be fast, but I'm not that fast," James said, "I don't think you can keep up either."

Will nodded, "Good plan."

"I have to agree," Mina said, "If you can't keep up with the monsters and Riders here, then we should just leave it to the professionals."

"That implies Will's not professional, nor am I," James said.

"I would say neither of you are," Mina said.

"That's just cruel," James said.

"She's a cruel woman," Will said in somewhat jesting nature.

"Why do you travel with her again?" James asked.

"If I didn't she'd beat me with her powers," Will said.

Both men laughed as Mina sighed. "Oh come on Mina," James told her, "We have to find some fun."

"Yeah, yeah, I know…," she said.

"Let's go," Will said, walking on ahead. James pushed off the wall and followed, with Mina coming along at their side.

* * *

The man with the beetle armor sat down at a desk, sitting in a suit and tie. He looked at some paperwork and then glanced to his side, to the next office, through the glass wall. It was empty. Personal items sat there, including a nameplate (give focus to nameplate).

Ryan Hodd

"Where are you, Ryan?" the man asked softly, "Why are you fighting from the shadows like this? Why not come back to us?"

The door opened so the man looked up, "Don't you get tired of wearing a suit?" the bee man asked, "I mean, you just have to take it off to put on armor when we go into the field. It takes a while. I remember doing it for a while, just to emulate you."

The man smiled a little, "I like suits, Dennis."

"Suit yourself," Dennis said, holding out a few documents, "Here's my report on today's events. I debriefed the troopers."

The suited man nodded, "I'll put my name on these then. Just let me look over them." He began to flip through documents.

"Steven, may I ask you something?" Dennis asked.

Steven looked up from his desk, "Yes?"

"Do you ever…well…"

"What is it Dennis?" Steven asked.

Dennis sighed, "Do you ever think that Ryan betrayed us?" he asked, "I mean, he took the Beet powers with him and vanished. He still has them, or, well, someone has them and knows how to use them."

"But whoever Beet is, they're fighting the Inzects with us," Steven reminded.

"Yes, but…ok, maybe betrayed isn't the right word. Deserted," Dennis said.

"No matter what he did, he was my friend," Steven said, "I bare him no ill will."

"We've been fighting without a third of our power," Dennis said.

"We've been winning," Steven told him.

"But for how long?" Dennis asked, "How long before our troopers and the two of us aren't enough? We almost lost today!"

"We'd have recovered and beaten him back," Steven said, "We had it handled."

"I don't know," Dennis said, "I like to think that we're unbeatable, and that we can defeat anything the Inzects are able to come up with, for the sake of this city. But we're human. We're not invincible. We need all the comrades we can have, and since Beet has the Overclock System too…"

"I see where you're going," Steven said, "So, what's the point?"

"We should try to get in contact with him. Or find him. Something!"

"We've tried," Steven said.

"We should try something else," Dennis said, "We can find other ways."

"Like what?"

"I don't know yet," Dennis said, "But surely we can find a way."

Steven looked back at the documents in hand, then set them down, "If we find a way, you'll be the first to know," Steven told him.

Dennis nodded once, "Understood…"

"Please, give me some time to finish today's paperwork," he said.

Dennis nodded and left the office.

* * *

"Not even a park," Will said, "How can we have walked this long and not seen any greenery?"

"This town can't be this depressing," Mina muttered.

James sighed, "Maybe we should just focus on the Riders?"

"Well, yeah, we are," Will said, "It's just that greenery is important."

"He always liked trees at our college," Mina said.

"I always used to try to use the plants and trees and stuff at home to convince Mina to stay, and not go to Golden Grove," Will said.

"Ah, so it's a part of your home," James said.

"What about yours?" Will asked.

"We had a lot of greenery," he said, "It just wasn't something as strong with me as it is for you, I guess. I admire that in you."

"Maybe we should split up," Mina offered.

"Sure," Will said. He pointed to his side, "I'll take this street."

"I'll go the other way," Mina said.

"I'll go forward," James said.

Will nodded and hurried off. Mina and James began on their paths, but then Mina stopped and gestured towards James, who froze.

"Mina?" James questioned, turning his head as she approached him.

"We need to talk," she said.

* * *

As Will walked, he came to a stop and looked at a building with large windows. He walked up to it and looked inside, seeing a line of people and a few tables with some food laid out. A few people were serving them.

"Have you come to volunteer?" a man asked as he walked up behind Will.

"Volunteer?" Will asked.

"This is a soup kitchen," the man said, gesturing inside, "Are you a volunteer? I thought we were getting at least one new one today."

"Um…sure," Will said, "I can for maybe an hour."

"Well, it's lunch, so an hour is all we'd need for now," the man said, opening the door and gesturing inside, "Please, after you."

Will nodded and walked inside. The man followed him in.

* * *

"What did you want to talk about that apparently Will can't know?" James asked as he folded his arms and looked at Mina.

"Ever since we met you, we've avoided asking, but it's time to know," Mina said, "Your belt."

"You want to know why my belt and cards are like Will's," James said, "You want answers as to where this all comes from."

"I do," Mina said.

"You say that as if it's only you. Does Will want answers? Does he even know?"

"No," Mina said, "He'd like to know, I'm sure, but this is for me. He'd be content with just going on with the mission as always. I'm sure he's not going to question where his powers came from, so long as they can help him save our city and fight the Dynasty."

"And that's not good enough for you, is it?" he questioned Mina.

"No, it's not," she told James, "I need more."

"Well, I'd tell you if I knew, but I don't."

"You don't know where it came from?" she questioned, "Then where did you get your belt and cards?"

"I found them, more or less," he said, "It's a long story. It involves my home. Now's not the time to tell it to you."

"Then when is the time?" she questioned.

"When we don't have a mission to do. On the road, perhaps. Just not here and now."

"Fine," she muttered, throwing her arm forward, "Go."

He looked at her, "If I had any information for you, I'd share it. I have nothing of use."

She didn't answer. She just went down her own path while he turned to take his.

* * *

Will dished out some soup to a bowl, then dipped the ladle in and gave it to another bowl. He looked around him at the other volunteers, who were giving out food as well. He turned to the man whom he had met outside, "I'm new to town," Will said, "Did something happen? Where did all these people come from?"

The man placed bread on the trays for the people who came past him, "These people are a result of the fighting between the Riders and the Inzects."

"Inzects?" Will asked.

"Insect monsters. The Riders fight for a group called "ZECT". If you see them, you might see it on some of their gear. The name was given to the insect monsters as well as a way of classifying them."

"It sounds as though they're part of ZECT or something with that name," Will said.

"Kind of," the man said, "But people understand it, no problem."

Will nodded and gave out more soup, "I'm Will, by the way."

"Ryan," the man said.

"So, the fighting is pretty bad here then?" Will asked.

The man nodded, "With both sides moving at incredible speeds, they end up doing a lot more damage than they probably plan to. ZECT at least has constant construction going on, so that's something. They're a big organization, and help the people out who get displaced by the fighting."

"Do they have something to do with this food kitchen?" Will asked.

Ryan nodded, "They do. We're not employed by them, but they pay for the building and food."

"That's good at least," Will said. He paused as he doled out more soup, "Is the construction one of the reasons why there's like no greenery?"

"Yes, actually," Ryan said.

"This city is kind of depressing," Will said.

"I know what you mean," Ryan said, "I've thought of leaving it many times, but I can't bring myself to."

"Why not?"

"These people need me…"

An alarm started to sound. People began to look around and then hide under tables. Will looked around, "What's going on?" he called over the sound.

"That's ZECT's alarm that signifies an Inzect attack," Ryan said. Will ran to the door, "No! It's dangerous out there!" he shouted.

Will ignored him and ran on.

* * *

Will ran and slowed, "Oh wow…there is some greenery over there…," he muttered, looking to his right. He turned to look ahead, "So, there you are, Inzect. Been a while since I've seen one of you."

The pupa insect monster stood before him and growled.

Will lowered his belt to his waist and lifted his card, "Power Ride!"

[Decade 16. 16:21-198:22 (note: edit Den-O cards text)]

As Will's transformation finished, the Inzect began to molt. Will clapped his hands together as the monster ran at him. The two threw a few blows at each other.

Will plowed the monster through some materials and into a warehouse, rolling with the monster. Will rose and drew a card.

"It's been a while since I used this!" He swiped the card as the monster rushed him.

"Power Ride! Legend!"

He shifted forms and ran forward to fight the monster, evading and throwing few blows. He threw the monster into a wall, then it sped up and smashed him around.

He groaned as he picked himself up, "I can't compete with the speed," he muttered, swiping a card.

Before he could close the belt he took some blows from the monster, then was finally able to close the belt.

"Blaster Style"

As the monster ran again, he lifted his bow weapon up, "My senses are honed…," he said softly, sensing the monster's approach. "Got you!" he shouted, firing and destroying the monster in one shot. His armor reverted to Legacy at the same time.

He rose, and then the ground behind him was struck. He looked down and back, "What?"

Troopers stood there, along with the two Riders.

"You're the wanted Power Rider," the bee Rider stated as he stepped forward.

"How did you destroy an Inzect?" the blue Rider questioned.

"Nevermind that," the bee told him.

"You're ZECT, I take it?" Will questioned, "The guardians of the city?"

"And you're a criminal we need to take care of," the bee Rider said.

"Criminal?" Will asked, scratching his head, "What did I do?"

"You're taking this too lightly!" he shouted, he looked to his boss, "Engagement?"

"Yes."

Both ran forward and began to exchange blows with Will. He held his own for a bit, but was struck back by both Riders.

"I guess I'll have to try my new card," Will said, loading the card in his belt.

"Power Ride! Rail!"

He shifted into Rail's silver form as the train came around him, giving him his red armor.

"Ok then," Will said, throwing his arms out. He reached for his cards and drew one out, which he slid in.

His belt made no noise.

He threw his arms back, "Here I come!"

Everyone looked at each other, "Is this a joke?" the bee Rider asked.

"I don't know…," his companion stated.

"Hey!" the bee Rider shouted.

Will stood there in his pose, then slowly came out of it. He sighed as he drew another card, "What a worthless card…"

He swiped it and his armor began to shift.

"Blaster Rail"

Will did some jumping around and shouting in joy.

"Is he even taking this seriously?" the blue Rider questioned.

The yellow Rider scratched his head, "This guy is a criminal?"

"Hey!" the blue one shouted.

"What's going on?" Will muttered as he lowered his arm, "Ah! It must be the Sandmen interfering! Pemon and Bryce's partnership is too strong…" He looked back, "I'll fix it!"

He looked at two cards, weighing his choices by looking back and forth.

"Stop playing around!" the bee Rider shouted.

"Molt!"

Both Riders shot their armor off and ran forward, smashing Will around, causing him to shout in pain and lose grip of his cards.

[End Decade footage]

Will hit the ground in his normal suit. He groaned and slowly came to his feet.

* * *

As James searched, he stopped when he saw two trucks outside of a warehouse. He went down and glanced inside, "Will…," he said softly. He got up and crept around the entrance, running towards the back as he affixed his belt to his waist.

"Power Ride!"

[Decade 16. 19:31-19:33]

The two circled Will, hitting him with quick dashes and blows.

[Decade 16. 19:51-20:16 (note: edit in lasers)]

Will hit the ground again as the two approached him.

James leapt from a walkway and landed, blasting the two Riders back with his weapon.

Will came up, "James!" he said, "You saved me…"

"Don't sound so surprised!" James told him, "We're friends after all, right?"

The blue Rider ran forward, but James intercepted him, "I'll take you on! Ok?" He pushed back and kicked at his foe.

The bee Rider ran forward, engaging Will. The four Riders fought.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

Mina wandered until she found a large building, "ZECT?" she questioned, looking at the sign. She walked in the front door and walked towards the receptionist, "Um, excuse me," she said.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes," Mina said, "I've heard that the Riders in this town are connected to ZECT, that's correct, isn't it?"

"It is," the receptionist said, "How may I help you then?"

"I was hoping to get a chance to talk to one of them," she said, "Um, preferably Beet."

"I can't do that," she said, "Not for someone who just walked in. I'm sorry."

"No, I get it," she said, "Um…is there anyone I can speak to?"

"Hold on," the woman said, reaching for her phone, "I have someone here in the lobby. I need security to escort her up so she can see someone on the fourth floor." She set the phone down, "Just give security a minute. You understand, don't you?"

"I do," Mina said, nodding.

Soon a security guard came and directed to the elevators, "This way please."

He and Mina went towards the elevators, and as soon as they opened he drew out handcuffs and slapped them on her, "You're a criminal in the eyes of Violet Cove. You're not getting anywhere near our staff."

Mina started to shout, but it did nothing for her.

* * *

[Decade 16. 20:25-21:01]

James was slashed back a few times and continued to take hits.

"Ok then, let's do this! Come on out!"

He loaded and fired.

"Power Summon! Omicron Troopers!"

The three warriors were summoned and ran forward.

"Overclock"

The Rider dashed through them, cutting them down swiftly.

"What a wonderful power!" James called, "I need something like that, but for now…," he said as he inserted his card. As the Rider ran for him, he activated it.

"Invisible"

James vanished and the Rider turned, looking for him.

[Decade 16. 21:06-22:08]

Two Inzects were in the area, but the two Riders ignored them as they fought.

"If you can't Overclock, you can't beat me," the bee Rider said, "So just surrender."

"I think not," Will said as he drew a card up, "You see, I can be clever."

He loaded the card and closed his belt.

"Power Ride! Phi!"

"Now, let's see if this card lets me keep pace!" Will said as he slotted one.

"Accelerate"

His chest armor shifted and he glowed a little. He drew his watch up and hit a button.

"Speed Up"

The two Riders moved at high speeds, smashing through their arena. They fought rather evenly for a while until Will was thrown.

[Decade 16. 22:10-22:11]

"Running won't work!" Dennis shouted.

[Decade 16. 22:12-22:13]

Needles smashed into Will's back, bringing him down.

[End Decade footage]

There were two green explosions. A red figure walked out of them.

[Decade 16. 22:17-22:18]

"Beet…," Will muttered on the ground.

[Decade 16. 22:25-22:35]

Will rose, looking at Beet, "It's him…"

Beet turned his head to look back.

"You traitor!" Dennis shouted, running and throwing a punch at Beet. The other Rider blocked and pushed his arm back before slashing him once.

Will undid his belt and returned to normal form as the rubble fell around him.

[End Decade footage]

Will stood in human form, "Beet!"

[Decade 16. 22:45-22:46]

Beet looked back, then dashed off.

[End Decade footage]

Will ran, coming out in the streets. He looked around, but then Steven came at his side, grabbing him.

"You're under arrest on orders of ZECT!" he shouted.

Dennis soon came from where Will had emerged from, "Good. There's only one criminal left."

"What's going on?" Will shouted, but the two dragged him away, ignoring his cries.

James poked his head around the corner, "Will…I'll save you…"

The truck drove off; leaving James behind as he watched Will be taken away.

* * *

1:52-1:57, 2:04-2:10, 3:48-3:56, 4:10-4:19, 4:24-4:29, 4:30-4:37, 4:38-4:39, 4:40-4:41, 4:43-4:46, 4:47-4:52, 4:59-5:04, 16:21-19:22, 19:31-19:33, 19:51-20:16, 20:25-21:01, 21:06-22:08, 22:10-22:18, 22:25-22:35, 22:45-22:46

6:15


	18. Exposing the Truth

**Exposing the Truth**

* * *

"What's the meaning of this?" Mina shouted as she was locked in a room. She tried to pull her hands from the handcuffs, but couldn't get them. She beat on the door and shouted, but nothing happened.

"Ok, I'm psychic, I should be able to get these cuffs off," she muttered. She stared intently at the handcuffs but nothing happened. She sighed and kicked the door. She sat down and stared at the handcuffs, "Come on…"

She rose to her feet quickly as the door opened. Two men stood there, one of them wearing a suit, while the other one didn't. They pushed Will inside, also handcuffed.

"Will!" she called, hurrying to his side.

"Mina? What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"I came to ZECT to look for information, but they arrested me," she told him, glaring at the two men, "What happened to you?"

"I fought ZECT and they ended up getting the better of me," he said.

"I got the better of him," the man who wasn't in a suit said, "Power Rider Sting."

"Power Rider Stag," the other man said, "You can call me Steven. Now, we have some questions for the two of you."

"What sort of questions?" Mina demanded.

"If it's about how we're apparently wanted criminals, then by all means, let's talk," Will said.

"Dennis, please leave," Steven said.

"Why?" Dennis questioned.

"I want to talk to them alone," Steven responded, "At least for now. You can watch from the other room."

"Fine," he muttered, walking out of the room.

"So?" Will questioned.

"You saw Beet," the man named Steven told him, "He destroyed some Inzects, correct?"

"He did," Will replied.

"You knew his name," Steven said, "Have you had prior contact with him?"

"No," Will said, shaking his head, "I know his name because, well…you saw me transform into other Riders, right?"

"Of course. It was annoying," Steven said.

He sighed, "I'm sorry about that, I won't be using those cards again. Anyway, when I first got my belt, I had a card for Beet. I became him and used the Overclock powers. Today was my first time actually seeing him."

"We're traveling," Mina said, "Our home was taken by the Dark Conquest Dynasty, and we're seeking out other Riders so Will can train and become stronger."

"Dynasty?" Steven questioned.

"You haven't heard of them?" Will asked.

The man shook his head, "We have time. Talk."

* * *

James ran around the warehouses, stopping to rest, "So many of these things," he muttered, "Is there really that much construction and stuff going on in town?"

He ran a bit farther before he stopped and heard a growling, "Inzect…," he muttered, putting on his belt and running into one of the warehouses, "Power Ride!" A cyan flash of light was seen coming from the entrance.

[Decade 17. 4:58-5:48 (note: edit IXA's visor/heads up display)]

"I'm going to take care of this quickly," he lowered the card, then lifted his blaster and pulled the trigger.

"Blast Attack"

He fired a rapid series of blasts into the monster while Beet dashed around him, taking some of the hits in the process, slowing down.

Beet looked at him and hit his belt.

"Overclock"

He dashed forward and struck James.

"Hey! It was an accident!" he shouted as he lifted his blaster, "But if you feel like doing this…," he lifted two cards, "Your mistake will cost you," he slotted his cards.

"Power Summon! Hunter!"

"Power Summon! Psi!"

Two Riders appeared in front of James.

"Prepare to meet your downfall!" Hunter called as he lifted his blaster.

"Here we come!" Psi called, pointing his finger.

As Beet rushed forward, Hunter watched through his heads up display. He lifted his blaster and fired while Psi took to the air with a jetpack and opened fire with blasters.

Beet continued to take hits and slow down before he fell. The two summons rushed him and began to engage, taking the upper hand.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

Dennis looked at a monitor, "So, this is Beet's signature, correct?" he asked.

The technician nodded, "Yes. Beet has been using his Overclock. It appears that he's engaged in battle at this moment."

"Then we should deploy," Dennis said.

"We're not seeing an Inzect signature in the area," the technician said, "There's something weird going on there."

"Is someone fighting Beet then?"

The technician shrugged, "I don't know."

"I should check this out," Dennis said, hurrying out of the room.

* * *

[Decade 17. 6:31-6:53]

"If I can bring you in…," James said, but was knocked into a pillar. He groaned as he looked around, "I can free Will…"

He moved and span around, "It's nothing personal!" he shouted. He shouted as he took a punch and was knocked back from Beet's high speed.

Beet suddenly appeared in front of James and stopped.

"I need to save my friend…," James muttered, "It's nothing per…"

Beet was gone.

"Come on!" James shouted, rising, "I guess I'll have to save him myself…"

[End Decade footage]

James walked out of the warehouse in his human form. He stopped as he saw a man approaching. "You're that bee Rider," James said.

"Dennis, please," Dennis said, holding his hands up, "I mean you no harm, Rider. I'm merely here to speak to you."

"Speak to me about what?" James questioned.

"You fought against Beet, right?"

"I just did."

"And?"

"And I lost."

"We have your two friends in custody. They're criminals."

"And what did they do?" James questioned.

"That's private information," Dennis replied, "If you can bring us Beet, though…"

"Yeah, I get it," James said, "Bring you Beet and then you free them. What did Beet do? Leave your organization and take his belt?"

"Something like that," Dennis said.

James sighed, "If it's the only way, I guess I'll give it another shot, if I run into Beet."

"Please do," Dennis said, "Come to ZECT headquarters if you succeed."

James nodded as he watched Dennis leave him. "There has to be another way," James muttered, "I can't defeat Beet…"

* * *

"Do you believe our story?" Will asked.

"It is fact that something happened at Harper's Coast," Steven said, "But I don't know about the rest of the story."

"Why would we lie about that?" Mina questioned, "What charges do you have on us anyway?"

"Private."

"Even to the suspects?" Mina demanded, "I feel like you have nothing on us."

"The charges vary," Steven said, "Acts of violence, attacking other Riders, things of that nature. You spread chaos in your wake."

"We fight the chaos!" Will shouted, "If it weren't for our intervention in some of these places, the Riders wouldn't be able to defeat their enemies! I helped stop the former King of the Tribes, an usurper to the Glasswalkers, a rogue Advent Deck Rider who was taking out the others, the leader of a race of monsters called Deckers, a group of monsters terrorizing a college, a Tribes commander, and then a monster who wanted to go into the past and cause damage. We don't cause chaos; we prevent it!"

"If you contact the other Riders, they can back us up," Mina said, "Contact Ace!"

"We know of Ace," Steven said, "But I won't."

"You're going to hold us on these ridiculous charges then?" Will questioned.

Steven sighed, "I…I want to believe you, but…"

"Who's in charge here?" Will questioned.

"I am," Steven told him.

"Then you shouldn't have to answer to anyone."

"I'd have to justify my decision to my employees."

"Then justify it," Will said, "Just do what you know is right!"

He nodded, "I should, but I can't."

"You sound like a terrible leader then," Will said, "You don't do the right thing just because it sounds like it might be difficult to explain. I'd hate to work for you."

Steven remained silent for a bit, "I never said I liked being in charge."

"Where did you get these charges from anyway?" Mina questioned, "Just answer that for us, please."

"The charges came from someone who's been following you and trying to stop you, or so he claims," Steven said, "He has official badges and paperwork, so I trust him. He said his name was Special Agent David Anderson."

"And what does he look like?" Will questioned, "Have you even checked to see if he's legit?"

"Sounds like a disguise for a Dynasty agent," Mina muttered.

"He's probably with the Dynasty!" Will told him, "He's playing you guys!"

Steven shook his head, "I don't believe that."

"What happened to Beet?" Mina asked.

"That's a sudden topic change," Steven said.

"I want to know, because I feel like we might be able to come to an understanding."

"What sort of understanding?" Steven questioned.

"Something clearly happened. If we can help you, maybe you'll believe us that we're the good guys."

Steven nodded, "You'll be monitored."

"Fine," she said.

"He used to be our leader. His name is Ryan Hodd. I was his second in command and had to move up to take control in the meantime. He felt responsible for everything that happened in this city and always tried to push himself to destroy the Inzects faster, before they could cause too much harm.

"One day he vanished. He took his belt and powers with him, and then he started to appear again in some battles. He would help us by destroying Inzects and aiding in the occasional battle, but never said a word. I don't even know if it's still Ryan wearing it, or if it's someone else."

"And you can't track him?" Mina asked.

"When he uses his Overclock we can trace it a bit, but he's usually gone by that time," Steven said, "He disabled his tracker in his belt."

"And you use that because the Inzects do?" she asked.

He nodded, "It's the only way to overcome them. We use heavier armor at first, but we get rid of it with our Molt function."

"I saw that," Will said.

"Your names imply you're a stag beetle, and the other guy was a bee," Mina said, "Neither one of them molt, as far as I know…"

Steven shrugged, "It's more of an insect thing. It's not meant to mean that our specific insects molt."

"It's weird," she said.

"I never said it wasn't."

"Anyway, let's get going," Will said, "I want to find Beet."

"I'll be keeping her as insurance," Steven said.

She and Will looked at each other and then nodded. "Very well," Mina said.

"Let's do it then," Will told him, holding his hands out to be uncuffed. "I'll bring Beet back, and I'll free you."

"I believe in you," Mina told him.

* * *

James came to a stop and looked around, "This isn't going to work," he said to himself, "How would I know where Beet is?"

He started to cross the street when he saw Will walking down the sidewalk. He turned and then saw Will running to him.

"James!" he called, slowing.

"Will! I saw them arrest you…"

"I was released to find Beet," Will said, "They kept Mina until I found him. They think we're fugitives of some sort. It sounds like the Dynasty is manipulating things."

"Of course," James muttered, "Of course it's them."

"Look, we need to find Beet and…I don't know," Will said.

"I fought him," James said, "I thought that if I could beat him that I might be able to free you guys."

"You lost though?"

James nodded, "That Overclock."

"Look, I think I know where to find him," Will said, "Follow me. We're not going to fight, we're going to talk."

James nodded and ran with Will.

* * *

Mina sat in the room and looked out through the single window that was installed. She could see Steven talking to a man in trooper armor, who then left. Then she saw another man in a suit approach to speak to Steven.

"David!" Steven greeted, shaking the man's hand, "We have the girl."

"I thought you had both," David answered with annoyance.

"We let the male out for the time being. He'll be back before too long. Trust me."

"I hope you know what you're doing," David answered.

Mina watched them speak. She slid to the ground and groaned, "I can boost my hearing, but not break the door or my handcuffs? This is ridiculous…" She sighed, "Is that the Dynasty agent in charge of this area…?"

She rose as the door opened. David and Steven stepped inside.

"Please, leave us," David said. Steven looked at Mina, then stepped out.

Mina walked away from David, "What do you want?" she questioned.

"To question you," he said, "I brought the charges forth, after all."

She sat at the table, "Who are you? You're a Dynasty agent, aren't you?" she questioned.

He didn't answer. He sat down, "Charges of causing chaos, attacking other Riders…"

"To be fair, that's Will, not me."

"You're his companion and friend. It's to both of you."

"Do you have specific charges?" she questioned.

"I can name them," he said. He smiled slightly, "At Grace Towers, the destruction of an entire legion of Tribes monsters, including the former king. At Rose Valley, the destruction of the next King of the Glasswalkers. At Tower City, combat with Power Rider Fury, and manipulation of time with the Time Vent card.

"At Edgewood, the destruction of the Joker. At Golden Grove, the destruction of a troop of Grays. At Mills City, the destruction of another Tribes unit, including a chief. At Belief Point, the interference with a time travel order. And finally, the charge that started all of it. Attacking the leader of the Dynasty."

"So, you're not even hiding it," she said, "You're Dynasty."

He smiled grimly, "I never said I wasn't."

"And are you sure others aren't watching?" she questioned.

"Nobody's watching," he told her. "I have my Inzects in this building, keeping an eye on things. I have people keeping those who might be suspicious busy. People like Dennis are easy to manipulate; people who are young, who want to do a good job, and get promotions. They're eager to help a Special Agent."

"What is it you want with this city?" Mina questioned.

"Subjugation. We're starting by crippling ZECT and their Riders." He rose, "I'll see you later, when I take you and your friend to Apollo." He walked to the door and opened it. He looked back, "This is where your journey ends." He left.

* * *

"A soup kitchen?" James asked.

Will nodded, "His name is Ryan Hodd. I met a man named Ryan here earlier. Based on what Steven told me, and what Ryan told me, it sounds like the Ryan I met is Beet."

The two entered and saw only a few people eating. There was only one server left while someone else was picking up the pots and plates.

"Excuse me," Will said, hurrying to the server, "I was working here earlier. Is Ryan around?"

"He's washing dishes," the man said.

"Thanks, I just need to talk to him."

"Go ahead," the man said. Will looked back to James and the two went into the kitchen to where Ryan stood at the sink.

"You talk," James said as they approached.

"Of course," Will responded. "Ryan?"

The man turned, "Oh, you again. Are you here to help? We have it mostly taken care of…"

"What's your last name?" Will asked.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

James stepped forward, "It's an urgent matter. You know what it is."

Ryan looked at them and then nodded, "Come with me."

* * *

"I left ZECT because they weren't doing the job I signed up for," Ryan said as they spoke in an alley. Nobody was around, "When I joined, the organization was much better. We fought for something; we fought for humanity, and for, well, the city. Now? They'll destroy whatever they have to in order to save the rest.

"Look around you. Look at how much this city has changed. Well, you wouldn't know, but it used to be beautiful. Now it's…it's all just buildings. I never wanted this. I abandoned the organization because I believed that fighting on my own was better. I'm hacked into the ZECT computer systems so I can detect when an Inzect uses Overclock, but otherwise I'm on my own."

"Look," Will said, "My friend Mina and I are considered wanted for some reason. Steven said if I brought you back that we'd be able to go free. Please, can you come back? Can you at least speak to Steven?"

"He was my oldest friend in the organization," Ryan said, "I should come, but…"

"But what?" Will asked.

"I can't risk going back," Ryan said, "I don't want to fall to them again. I don't want to be their agent, or for them to take my powers. I'm making a difference, and I can't let that stop."

"Please," James said, "We'll help you. Just please, come with us."

"I fought you earlier," Ryan said.

"You beat me earlier is a better statement," James responded.

Ryan smiled a bit, "Yes, yes I did."

"I'm coming from a place of no ill feelings," James said, "We're fighting not only for a city, but for everyone. We need to keep moving, we need to be together again. It's for everyone. You fight for a city, but we fight for much more."

Will held out the blank card, "I need us to be on the same page. I need to gain your powers, and we can only do that by seeing eye to eye and, well…finding a common ground and helping each other."

Ryan sighed, "Fine. I'll come. But not yet. Go back and inform Steven that I'll be there within the hour."

Will and James nodded, "Thank you Ryan," Will told him.

Ryan nodded.

"Are you sure it's smart to alert him?" James asked.

"I trust him enough," Ryan said.

As James and Will walked away, James looked at Will, "It's not him that I'm worried about…"

* * *

"In exchange for the prisoners, I have the machine ready," David told Steven as they walked along the hallway, "Even if the male prisoner doesn't manage to find him, we'll find him."

"How is this different from what we already utilize?" Steven asked.

"It'll stop him," David answered, "It won't just locate him, but he'll come to you. He'll be powerless at that point. His belt will force his armor to come here. If he's not transformed, his beetle will begin coming here, and he'll have to come after it. Once he's here, he's yours. Even if he transforms, he can't Overclock, and you should have him."

Steven nodded, "Ok," he said, "As long as this is all for the best."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself," David told him.

"It's…it's for the best," Steven said.

* * *

James and Will entered the building and were sent to the elevator. When they came out, Dennis and Steven were standing there.

"Where's Ryan?" Dennis questioned.

"He's on his way on his own power," Will responded, "Within the hour."

"Fine," Steven said, "When he returns, well, then we'll release you two."

"And if he doesn't, you're staying put," Dennis said.

Sirens started to go off in the building. The two ZECT employees looked around and then something came over the intercom.

"Inzects have appeared in the building! They are in the equipment room!"

"I'll go," Steven said, "Take these two and lock them up!" he told Dennis, running off.

Dennis pulled the two with him and threw them in the nearest room, locking it. He ran off after Steven.

"This is great," James muttered.

"You have your belt?" Will asked.

"Yes," James said, "I just don't want to cause a commotion in a building full of troopers."

"I doubt that."

James sighed, "You know me too well." He loaded his belt on.

* * *

Mina looked out the window as she saw people running, but had no idea what was happening. She sighed and went to the table, "Come on, someone come and tell me what's happening…"

The door came open and Will stood there with Ender, "Come on!" Will told her.

"Are you breaking me out?" she questioned.

"Technically," Will said.

She ran towards them. James grabbed the handcuffs and broke them with his free hand, "Now, let's go," he told her.

* * *

Sting and Stag were both knocked back and hit the ground. Inzects swarmed around them, standing over the defeated Riders. The Rider forms faded and their human identities laid on the ground.

[Decade 17. 15:22-15:24]

"Ha! Is that all you have?" the lead Inzect shouted.

[End Decade footage]

"I guess they were right," Steven muttered, "He's an enemy. I should have listened to them…"

Inzects began to move around and activate something. There was a humming sound filling the room in short order.

The Inzects were knocked back and then the red figure of Beet appeared with his knife in hand. He turned and then shouted as he fell to his knees. His armor disappeared.

[Decade 17. 15:28-15:31]

"This is my trap, Beet!" the Inzect leader laughed.

[End Decade footage]

Ryan's armor faded as the three companions rushed into the room. Will had his belt in hand while James remained in his armor.

"I'll deal with the Inzects," James said, "Help Ryan and the others."

Will nodded and ran towards Steven and Dennis, who both shook their heads.

"I can't fight," Dennis told him.

"Nor can I," Steven muttered, "They overpowered us. They injured us so we can't fight again right now…" Steven pointed up, "On the roof there's…there's an antenna. It's stopping the Overclock. Machinery in this room is preventing us from transforming…"

Will moved to Ryan, "We need to shut down the machine so you can fight," Will told Ryan. He turned and shouted, "James!"

James was kicking some of the Inzects back and nodded, "Got it!" he shouted, turning in a circle and shooting machinery around him.

The humming stopped.

Ryan came to his feet, "Alright then…," he looked at his belt

[Decade 17. 15:35-15:37]

"Get them!" the leader shouted, sending some Inzects forward.

[End Decade footage]

Will lifted his card while Ryan reached for his insect. "Power Ride!" both shouted.

Will swiped his card while Ryan lifted his off his belt, then placed the insect back on.

Will's armor came as usual, while Ryan's came in a hexagonal pattern.

Inzects swarmed and grabbed James, pushing him out of the room.

[Decade 17. 16:30-19:17]

Their armors finished forming.

"Molt"

Ryan flipped his beetle's head back and caused his armor to shoot off. The two ran forward, engaging the weaker Inzects in the room with melee and weapons. They didn't last long.

"You can defeat my minor Inzects all you want, but do you think you can defeat me?" the lead one shouted, dashing forward.

He smashed through both Riders and took them down.

"I don't think we can match your speed, but that doesn't matter. I have a plan!" Will called, holding and loading a card.

"Clone Attack"

As the monster dashed again, various clones of Legacy appeared, slashing him to stop him. The clones came together to attack and repel him.

"Do you think that'll work?" the monster shouted. Wings sprouted from his back and he flew, going through the wall and coming out on top of the building.

Will drew three cards out and looked at them, "Ryan, they're active," he said as he picked the middle one and swiped it in his belt.

He walked towards Ryan and spoke to him, "I need to do this," he said, pushing him on the back. He shifted into a giant beetle device and broke through the roof. Will leapt up after him.

They landed on the roof and Ryan returned to normal.

"You can't defeat me without Overclock!" the monster shouted down, "And this antenna is going to block your signal for it!" he shouted down as they looked up at him.

"We destroy it then," Ryan told Will, "I think we can do it, together."

Will turned his head to look, "Yeah, we can do that."

Ryan lifted his hand up, "Let's just defeat him and protect this city." He lowered his arm, "For the people in it, because they deserve better."

"The people in this city?" the monster shouted down, "The people don't matter!"

"Our hearts are one," Will said as he held a card, "Let's put them together and destroy this guy!"

He swiped the card and closed his belt.

Ryan leapt up and flew up in his new form, crashing into the monster. He plowed the monster through the antenna's base and landed before hitting his belt and flipping the horn.

As the monster and antenna fell, Will leapt up and threw a kick out while Ryan span around to give a roundhouse to the falling monster. The two kicks destroyed him.

The Riders stood together.

[End Decade footage]

* * *

"I'll stay on one condition," Ryan told Dennis and Steven, "We need to change the way ZECT handles business with this city. It used to be beautiful, but so few trees and greenery remain. We need to restore it."

"I'll try to see to it," Steven said.

"Also, one more thing," Ryan said, "I want everyone here to volunteer in the city for a set number of hours a week. There's a lot of people out there who need us, and I want to be there for them. We owe the people."

Steven nodded, "Done."

Dennis sighed and nodded, "Yeah…ok."

* * *

As the three companions waited by Will's bike, Ryan soon came walking towards them, "ZECT is changing," he commented, "We're going to improve this city, and do more to help the people in it."

"They just let you take your old position back?" Mina asked.

He nodded, "They needed me, and well, Steven and I are friends. He stepped down gladly and let me take my place back. No real issues there."

"And you want leadership?" Will asked.

"I'm making everyone volunteer. I can do more as leader for this city than I could as a sole volunteer."

Will reached out and shook Ryan's hand, "You're a good man."

"As are you," Ryan responded, "Keep fighting. Fight for your city, and everyone in it."

"I will," Will told him. He lowered his arm and moved to his bike, "Only one card is left to restore to color. Echo."

"You'll find him in the area around Crystal Reserve."

"The national park?" Mina asked.

He nodded, "It's weird, but you'll see."

"Ok then, Crystal Reserve," Will said, "It'll take us a day or so, but then we'll be at the final destination, and then…then we can go and take on Apollo again."

"Good luck," Ryan said, "I'll be waiting, and when I can, I will join your fight."

Will nodded, "Thank you."

He pulled on his helmet as Mina put hers on. James walked up to the bike and nodded to Ryan.

"How do you travel?" Ryan asked James.

James smiled and shook his head, "Please," he said, "I get by just fine."

Ryan turned away as he heard the sound of the motorcycle leaving. He walked a bit, then turned around to see that James was indeed gone.

"How did he do that?" Ryan muttered, then turned and walked on, "Violet Cove…today is a new day for you…"

* * *

4:58-5:48, 6:31-6:53, 15:22-15:24, 15:28-15:31, 15:35-15:37, 16:30-19:17

Total: 4:04


End file.
